In the Interests Of
by i-nv-u50
Summary: CH19! HP/FF8 HP/DM Draco is a reluctant and powerful magic user, with his magic inherited from wild sources. Harry is a cadet who caught the interest of Draco, much to his dismay. Now an escaped sorceress wants to kill them... Do their problems ever end?
1. The Command

Title: In the Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoxHarry

Warnings: Shounen ai, i.e., boy love

Disclaimer: The world belongs to Squaresoft, Draco and Harry belong to J. K. Rowling, and the idea and plot belong to me! It's all mine I tell you!! Mine!! (Insert maniac laughter)

_Harry: Now you've gone and done it._

_Draco: What? What I do?_

_Harry: Giving her this bunny? What were you thinking?_

_Draco: (silently hands Harry the steadily-increasing-in-size plot bunny) …_

_Harry: (pauses) Oh._

Chapter Rating: PG13 because its safer that way … O.o;

Author's Notes: I was happily in the middle of a math exam last week (ok, so maybe not happily, but that's a minor detail) and Draco just hands me this bunny, letting it loose in my office. Draco's in love with the sorceress/knight thing … so he interrupts me .. You might see some of Squall and the rest of the FF8 crew in here later, but this is mainly about Draco and Harry … so …

Anyway, please read and review!!

Cheers and white ferrets!! ^^

The Winhill Market Square was bustling with activity, the for once hectically busy citizens all buying in bulk for the upcoming month. The usually quiet and reserved inhabitants letting loose for the time being, safe in the knowledge that it was expected; as it was the one thing they all did on Market Day. They went about their business, happily unaware that someone who could level their entire town with a soft-spoken word was watching them.

High up on the hill, above Winhill, was a tall, extensively decorated building, once owned by a rich landowner, but was now occupied by dozens and dozens of SeeD officials and recruited cadets. This building was called the Palace, merely because the residents obstinately refused to have a Garden. The only reasons more powerful Gardens, such as Balamb and Galbadia wanted a "Garden" in Winhill was because of the current sorceress living their, a prisoner in his own home, one that had been his long before he turned sorceress. His problem was that he was one of the few known sorceresses, so had to be watched extra carefully, the impertinent headmasters and commanders of the fully licensed Garden's not counting rogue sorceresses in the danger field. 

He had his own wing, of course, one that he had since he could walk, and had demanded that they stayed his and his alone, to ensure privacy. And SeeDs, not wanting to injure a sorceress until he had actually done something terribly wrong, besides being in awe of him, had agreed thankfully. They had made a few changes, mainly to the structure and sturdiness of the walls, making them virtually indestructible, immune to magic, and fully soundproof, so that he might do what he liked. Keeping this in mind, no SeeD wanted to be summoned to the Wing, and it was part of the top cadets pranks to tell stories about the denizen sorceress. 

Draco, of course, knew this, and was amused by it, even as he grew more and more restless. The first time he assisted in one of the pranks, all parties involved, excluding him, got the biggest fright of their life, the first year cadet meeting up with a fully fledged sorceress, glowing, pupil-less silver eyes, windblown hair, expressionlessly cold face … and utterly beautiful in his severity. Draco had chased the cadet down the halls, floating speedily past the boundaries of his wing, and past all the original pranksters, sweeping them into his supposedly unseeing glare.

He had gotten punished, of course, as only a sorceress could be punished: obtain higher security measures. The walls of his wing were impenetrable by him, or his magic, locking him down, letting him past the boundaries after 6 months of good behavior, i.e., no break outs, cruel tricks, terrifying cadets, etc. The pranks had also been toned down, and if they still spread mockingly false stories about him, more lies than not, he didn't hear about them.

Draco was a prisoner in his own home, unable to step foot outside of the palace. Yes, he had an indoor room that was an acre big, and grew plants and bred monsters, to relieve him of pressure build-ups, when the magic grew too much. Unfortunately, compared to the widespread fields he remembered from his younger years, and the wide variety of monsters his father had taught him how to kill, this room was pitiful. Since it angered and distressed him, filling him with the almost overwhelming urge to escape, he only spent time in this room, lying under the artificial sunlight, sometimes commanding rain, other times snow, when he was frantic to feel something other than carpets or tile beneath his feet. It was also there for when the walls started to close in on him, making him feel trapped and cornered, which, even the most skeptical SeeD could understand, brought on violent and defensive tendencies.

Another problem for Draco was that he hated his magic. Yes, his father had taught him to love and want power, but his father had never said that it came at the cost of his freedom, which Draco sorely missed.

How long ago it seemed when he was just a young, normal boy, son to a rich, old and powerful family.

Being a sorceress had also warped his sense of self to the point of indistinction. He knew he wasn't evil, or the SeeDs would have destroyed him, after a long and probably devastating battle, but he would be dead. He also realized that he couldn't be insanely power hungry, or he would have found a way to escape, and bring the deaths of a few million peasants before obtaining the power and strength enough to rule the world – and keep it his.

But another downside to the magic was that it opened up doors and opportunities he had never dreamed of before, nor his father, or very likely his father before him.

And to top it all off, the impertinent SeeDs wanted him to pick a knight. At least once a week, more often more than that, they lined up new recruits, both SeeD and cadets, who had impeccable records, fighting skills, and above all, an obeying personality. Which was all very well and good, but Draco didn't like any of the options, secretly running a variation of scan on each of them, enabling him to see their more personal details, such as names and ages, as well as HP and strengths and weaknesses.

And then Draco, being Draco, defiantly refused them all, resenting the fact that he couldn't just go out and pick his own knight by himself, a personal and private event, like he would have been able to, had he been one of the sorceresses in the books the commander was always sending him. The thing he detested most of all was having the option taken from him, only being shown whom they deemed worthy, not just any person he could find.

He was consoled in the fact that no one could force a sorceress to take a knight; it had to be agreed to, definitely by the sorceress, and most often by the knight, although sometimes, for less than fair sorceress, the knights had that choice taken.

After rejecting the latest batch of knight candidates, Draco left his public chambers, and walked down one of his empty corridors to the "glass Room", one of his favorite rooms by far, if he had to choose.

There were five walls in the "Glass Room", and three of them were glass, strong, indestructible stuff, allowing him to watch what was going on in the outside world, even as he couldn't join it. 

Knowing how other sorceresses were locked in single rooms, with not so much as a link to the outside world, Draco had to reluctantly admit to himself, if not anyone else that he was one of the luckier ones, attaining his own wing, not being moved from his home, getting the cream of the crop to choose from for a knight, even if he had not the slightest intention or inclination to.

Watching the commoners shop and carry on with their everyday life, happily unaware of the chaos breaking out elsewhere in the world, was interesting … in a dull sort of way. It wasn't like there was anything else to watch anyway.

When a knock disturbed him from a pleasant daydream, where he had been flying with his newly given wings, free as a cloud and with as much physical hold to the earth, he was startled a little, and a little irritated at having such a nice daydream broken into, and he unhesitantly, and without thinking about the gesture, threw a hand out towards the slowly opening door. A bolt of thundaga erupted from his fingertips, and the door slammed shut with an almost inaudible yelp that alerted Draco to what he had just done.

Sighing, he walked towards the door, sluggishly dragging his feet on purpose, if only to show the intruder-to-be that he was coming, and tired at that. He had to concentrate for a second to try and send reassuring vibes to the other side of the door, and he opened it, looking down at the floor where a startled cadet was staring up at him, eyes wide and a bit nervous under tousled, messy black hair.

"Yes?" Draco concentrated on making his voice flat and almost toneless, and the cadet stood up, reminded of business.

Draco could sense the uncertainty rolling out from the cadet in waves, but he smiled humorlessly and stepped back, correctly assuming that a little space might help.

The cadet saluted him, informing Draco that the headmaster wished to speak to him as soon as Draco was free to come.

Draco listened with half an ear, feeling mildly indignant at being disturbed for such a paltry message, but he was scanning the boy before either of them realized it.

Harry Beaumont, age 17.

Draco blinked in surprise. 17 and not a SeeD?

"Wait." The command was authorative and soft-spoken, correctly assuming that Harry would listen, and he did, stopping out of habit.

Draco eyed him, mentally congratulating him for staring back unflinchingly at unwavering gaze, which was more than any of the cadets that morning had done, each wincing or flinching as if expecting a physical assault, pale with the dread and fear of the possibility of being picked to knight Draco. Draco found this highly amusing, and not a little insulting; that he would pick a terrified little boy for his knight was laughable, and he thought the choosers more pathetic with each group they showed up with. They were obviously running out of perfect candidates.

"Yes sir?"

"Why aren't you a SeeD?"

Harry blinked, a little surprised at Draco's bluntness.

"Answer me, cadet." Draco put an undertone of ice in the command, and Harry snapped back to attention.

"I take the test tomorrow with the other candidates, sir. Is that all?"

Draco's eyes narrowed dangerously at the curt, almost disrespectful request to leave, and Harry's sharp intake of breath proved that he knew the error for what it was.

Draco gestured inside shortly, and Harry tentatively stepped in, only to have Draco order him to stay in the room until he got back.

Harry, having no choice but to obey, knowing Draco would see through any excuse, stepped further into the room, confusion surrounding him, and Draco smiled coldly, shutting the door and floating down to the headmasters office.

Both cadets and SeeDs alike moved out of his way as he floated, correctly assuming that it was a float spell, and fervently hoping that Draco hadn't gotten his wings yet, as wings were the symbol of an all powerful sorceress, unbeatable with the single weakness of his or her knight. Draco got a perverse pleasure in making them move away, staring at him in awe and terror mixed with horror as he went past.

Upon reaching the headmasters office, it was with no surprise that he greeted the commander as well, even considering the fact that she held a pistol pointed at his head. He blinked amiably at her, even as defensive mechanisms started burning in the back of his mind.

"Please sit, Draco."

He stood for a second longer than necessary, making it clear that he sat because he wanted to, not because he was asked … or rather told.

The headmaster and commander exchanged glances, and even though she had lowered the gun, Draco was still in a half mode for erecting shields at a moments notice. Given that he was slightly more receptive to the commander, despite the fact that she had just been pointing a gun between his eyes, she spoke first.

"Draco, it is a necessity that you choose a knight at once, and without delay. There has been an uprising in Esthar, and their sorceress has escaped with her knight …" she trailed off, aware of Draco's ice capped glare. 

"Draco, you must accept one of the choices before she arrives here, even if it is temporary." Sighed the headmaster, fixing Draco with his piercing blue eyes.

Draco shot up indignantly. "I don't _have_ to do anything!" he spat out, and paused. Both the headmaster and commander were eyeing him warily now, and she had her gun out and at ready again. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath, forcing himself to relax, to calm down, before he killed her. Even if it were in self-defense, he'd still be executed for it, whether he tried to fight it or not. He sat down again, still glowering at both of them, and with a little hesitation, the commander lowered the gun again and spoke.

"Draco, she wants to kill all sorceresses, convinced that they are the only ones who can stop her. And you are the most threatening, considering that one of the other known sorceresses is her twin, and the other is 5 years old. And yes, she will even kill rogue sorceresses, probably without difficulty, as she has a knight. And you, having no knight, are at a distinct disadvantage."

Draco resisted the urge to sulk, because he knew they were right. It was written that sorceresses who had bonded with knights were stronger, even as they were restrained, the knight's strength combined with the sorceress'. It was all there, proved, written and accepted.

He sighed, and stood up, still frowning, both in thought, and at the unfairness of it all. "Bring all cadets taking the SeeD exam tomorrow to my chambers this evening. I will decide then."

They both looked startled that he knew about the exam, and more so that he was showing a preference, but they agreed and Draco left, smirking, knowing that they'd keep true to the agreement. It was the way of SeeD, to keep contracts, written or spoken.

Draco glided back to his apartments, his toes just touching the floor, as he wondered what to do with the cadet that had better still be there.

Harry was there, and staring out of the windows when the door opened, and he turned to face Draco with something akin to sympathy on his face.

Draco, unsure of the reason for the sympathy, and letting his pride resent it freely, got straight to the point. "We're all going to die."

Harry started lightly, and turned to face him fully. "What? How do you know?"

Draco shrugged, half telling the truth. "I can tell the future."

Harry snorted in obvious and disrespectful disbelief, possibly forgetting just who he was with, and Draco narrowed his eyes, feeling them start to change into the non-pupil silver eyes he received and couldn't control when in emotional upheaval. 

Harry started again, more jerkily this time, his eyes fixed on Draco's glowing silver ones bravely. "I'm sorry sir."

Draco noticed with interest, and some begrudging respect that Harry didn't try to excuse his opinion; he was only apologizing for his disrespect. Or was he? Draco had a disturbing notion that Harry's apology also had some unsettling connection with the sympathy he had noted a few minutes before. And that had Draco thinking.

"You may leave." He told Harry shortly, preferring to be left alone anyway. It was time Harry got ready to appear in his chambers that evening, and he had to complete the ritual as well.

Harry bowed and left, but Draco stopped him at the door with an impulse. 

"Wait. Good luck for tomorrow's exam, Harry."

Harry blinked, obviously surprised, and Draco gave a bitter laugh.

Harry, wisely choosing not to comment, just gave a small half smile. "Um … Thanks."

And the door clicked shut behind him, leaving Draco free to wonder if he really came out as rude and scary as they said. He must do, if Harry was surprised at him saying good luck.

Draco heaved a depressed sigh, feeling the familiar beginnings of restlessness stir within him, and he stared out the one small skylight the room had, pretending he was a cloud, alone in the sky, and most importantly … free.


	2. The Bonding

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The world belongs to Squaresoft.

_Harry: (incredulous) That's it? She's not going to claim us or anything?_

_Draco: (suspiciously) It must be a trick._

_I_nv_u50: No trick. (cheesy grin) Honest. ^~_

_Draco & Harry: O.o;;;;;_

Chapter Rating: Um .. PG-13 because I wasn't paying attention when they wrote it?

_Draco: (evil laugh) MWUAHAHAHAHAHA (coughcough) HA!_

_I_NV_U50: (eyes Draco) Right … anyway .. ^^;;_

Author's Note: 2 Things. 

1, regarding the title, I made this title up while uploading the story, thus it was decided in great haste. I'm sure I had a semi-good reason for calling it this, but I don't remember what that was, so right now, I think the title sucks. I'm guessing it has nothing to do with the story unless I can persuade Draco and Harry to include it. So, if you don't like it, tell me you don't like it, and give me a suggestion, and we'll see, ne? ^^

2, regarding chapter uploads. Usually I like to have 3-4 chapters written out before I post the story, but Draco wanted the limelight, so we posted this one with one chapter and one line done. So expect the chapters to be a little while in coming. Summers coming, so you can probably expect them fast and furious there (maybe, maybe) but before summer come exams, so .. yea. I will be continuing this story, I'm not sure how big it'll end up getting though, but I'll try and keep the chapters regular. 

Anyway .. that's about it .. Oh yea, expect some snogging in this one ^^;; (I don't think I'm good at writing kissing scenes, but I try ..)

_Harry: Well, we don't mind._

_Draco: At least there's some action. Unlike a certain other story going on …_

_Squall: (glares) Would you stop blaming me!!!_

_Zell: (throws a duck at Draco) Yea! Only I can blame him!_

Eep… PS, you can expect the headmaster and commander to stay nameless … I'm getting vague ideas about the identity of the headmaster, lets see if you can figure out who it is .. Want a hint? It's a guest appearance :D .. well, the other guest appearances (hopefully) will be made in the 5th or 6th chapter … btw, that's just rough predicting, we'll see.. Anyway, on with the story!!

Enjoy, please review, and leave all ferrets at the door so we can give them to Draco!! :D

Cheers and White Ferrets,

I_nv_u50

Later that same evening, Draco had, complaining irritably to himself, donned his personal sorceress attire. He even muttered a few, well chosen curses, concluding the fact that he was very much a submissive sorceress, giving in to his commander and headmaster like this when, in all reality, they should be giving in to him, the one who held the real power.

Sorceress regalia was important, each and every sorceress had a special and individual style, it was a means of distinguishing one from the other in the days when sorceresses were more dominant than normal humans, and the tradition had stayed on, powerfully influential on the sorceress clothes in this day and age.

A sorceress could have any style he or she wanted, but there were some unspoken or unwritten laws, once again tradition. It was out of respect for that tradition, and the days from whence it came that sorceress clothes had to be made out of the finest material, soft, endurable, and eye catching. It had to be comfortable; it couldn't prohibit the use of magic or the movements of the sorceress. It also had to look good, enhance the almost unearthly natural beauty that each and every sorceress possessed.

Then, if all these demands were met, they were to enable the sorceress to have a little fun in an otherwise mundane lifestyle, for behaviors towards sorceresses were much the same than as they were now. Because the reaction of the commoners was usually one of fear and outrage when they had nothing to fear or be outraged about, a minor sorceress, who had eventually lived up to her name, Anastasia, and had taken over the world, had tired of this ultimately disrespectful behaviors, and had made a new law.

To give the peasants something to actually be outraged against, sorceress finery had to be as revealing as possible; whatever the sorceress was comfortable with.

If the sorceress was comfortable with a scrap of silk in the appropriate parts, so be it. If the sorceress only felt comfortable covered in satin, over every inch, that was ok as well. Improbable, but ok.

Sorceresses tended to be a lot more comfortable with skin and their bodies as a whole when achieving their full powers and coming of age, which was usually 19 or 20. 

Draco, who had never been shy of his beauty, didn't see the point in being modest about it, if it was the truth. Both his parents had taught him that, and he could see sense in the perfect logic. It is vain to pretend you aren't beautiful when you both know you are, and false modesty is really unattractive. 

Being unafraid of his own skin, Draco's 'uniform' was fairly revealing, the thing his outfit resembled most being a loin cloth.

It was extravagantly littered with jewels across the top, the full length of material dropping down to between his knee and thigh. The front half and the back half were connected by a thick silver chain that sat on Draco's hips, but the weight of the jewels on the silken, sea blue cloths made them ride low on his hips, about 4 inches below his navel.

Added to that were black, knee high, flexible boots, made from soft leather, and on both arms were long, silver-gray gloves, that stopped high up on his arms, just before they reached his shoulder.

Draco loved his uniform, it was different and uniquely his. It was also outrageous enough so that when he did actually leave his wing wearing it, the stares and looks wouldn't cease. 

The only thing that bothered him about all the attention was that, out of all the jumbled auras he picked up, not one included anything softer than furious outrage, bizarre fascination, or warped lust. 

The warped lust, however, just plain disturbed him. He had always had the ability to read deeper into people's feelings more than most sorceresses got, and lust was one of the most dangerous things for anyone to feel, if it didn't have a suitable outlet. Draco knew it was only his status as a sorceress and the fear of one that stopped most of those restrained feelings from breaking lose and out of control.

This evening though, would be different. It just had to be. Sorceresses and Knights had to be compatible for it to work, and if they weren't they'd both drive each other insane, literally. To be compatible, there could be no suspicion, outrage, distrust, or any other obviously wrong feelings. It would be okay though, Draco just figured he could cut the bond if they proved incompatible. 

A soft knock, the door opened, and the soon to be SeeDs filed in, in orderly fashion, full cadet uniform, and nervous apprehension and anticipation emanating from each and every one.

They were gaping at Draco's ceremonial clothes, which simply made Draco smile sweetly at them, his eyes running over each of them scornfully, the steely silver silently mocking.

They had obviously been given a lecture on how to behave, both in his presence and what to do if they were chosen, and Draco realized that all of them, if only in part, wanted to be chosen, even if none of them had grasped the concept yet.

Of course. They wanted the power, the glory, and the 'control' of one of the most powerful beings this world knew.

Draco smiled harder, almost baring his teeth at them, wondering if he could enthrall any of them, and thus humiliate them in front of their friends, family, superior officers, Hyne, even the world. 

Enthralling was no light affair. The situations were often, however, and only provided entertainment to all sorceresses, if no one else. Most of the cases had resulted in an escaped sorceress, something Draco could well understand, and death for thousands of people before the knight, and therefore the sorceress was killed.

The bond didn't only connect strengths, it connected the life source for both of them, kill one, kill the other, it was a set package.

Draco's thoughts wandered to the escaped sorceress that was coming for him. She had obviously enthralled her knight, the power that came from the bond could begin to control knights, letting less honorable sorceresses manipulate them into doing whatever the sorceress wanted, not what they were supposed to do. If the knight was enthralled, he wouldn't be able to stop the sorceress from doing what he or she wanted, evil or not. In fact, the sorceress would make the knight help, manipulating the bond so that the knight believed he was doing what was right. Unfortunately, when this happened, the knight also fell in love with the sorceress, and they'd take the bond to a physical level, that, if anything, made it stronger.

The introductions began, each cadet stating his strengths, weaknesses, HP, junctions, contained magic, and preferred weapon.

Not one said his/her name, their age, or any other personal details. It was obviously expected of Draco to find that out later.

But surely, Draco thought, as he sighed and discreetly used Scan on each one, it wouldn't hurt to know their names?

Not surprisingly, the less notable ones were at the end of the row, where Draco had started. Listening for Harry's voice as the ones unquestioned spoke quietly to each other from the corner of their mouths, Draco noticed that Harry was in the middle, if anything closer to the end.

It was all quite simple for Draco, really, he knew who he was going to pick. Even if it was only temporary, it would be far better to have a knight he respected than one he could use in any way he pleased, no matter how fun that sounded. He needed a knight he could depend on in the coming up days of sorceress war, especially if the escapee was as determined to kill Draco as he was to live.

He was almost at Harry now, but he didn't want to do the traditional way of choosing knights, it was boring, and had no fun in it, designed by a primitive form of SeeD, all it contained was long words and prolonged contact.

He stopped in front of Harry, and Harry began reciting his information, a resigned, almost bored look in his clear green eyes, and Draco knew why he was only in the middle. He was strong, he had few serious weaknesses, he was junctioned with Diablos, but he had a low HP for his level, and he wore glasses. Glasses weren't good on the battlefield, they reflected light, and if the lenses were damaged, they left the wearer blind, which was sometimes worse than death.

Draco just watched him. Eventually Harry ran out of the things he was supposed to say, and just stared straight back, meeting Draco's slightly amused gaze unflinchingly, not backing down at all. And Draco decided.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell me, cadet. What's your name?"

Harry hesitated, glancing at the headmaster who wasn't looking too happy, but nodded anyway, and Harry returned his gaze to Draco's face. 

He was about to speak, when Draco interrupted him suddenly, stepping closer and raising his right hand to trail light, gentle fingers along Harry's jaw to cup around his nape. Everyone in the room froze, especially Harry. This wasn't expected, it was traditional, what was Draco doing?

Draco was kissing Harry, that's what he was doing. At first the kiss was innocent, a light brushing of lips before Draco's teeth closed gently over Harry's lower lip, tugging it into his mouth and running his tongue slowly, coaxingly over it.

Harry gasped with surprise, and barely muted pleasure, and Draco took the opportunity to delve his tongue into Harry's mouth to explore it, his tongue steadily increasing its pressure, concentrating hard.

Vaguely, in the background, he could feel the headmaster's scandalized vibes, and the other cadets perversely fascinated and confused auras.

And then he lost all interest in what the outside world was doing or thinking, as his left hand slipped around Harry's waist, jerking him nearer, pressing him close to his body, aligning him perfectly, and his other hand drawing Harry's head intimately closer, before sending out the bond.

The effects were surprising, the switch in both teenagers was visible, as Harry jerked, and Draco stumbled, and it rocked their world.

And suddenly, Draco knew _everything. Everything Harry knew, felt, thought and __was. He understood the motives, knew the reasons, felt the feelings and heard the thoughts._

And Harry wasn't happy. Yes, he was being thoroughly kissed, and what a kiss it was, and he could finally know what it was like to be Draco, but he hadn't wanted it.

The sad thing was, he couldn't get enough now. He wanted to know more, he _needed to know and understand it all._

And, as unexplainable as it was, he needed Draco now, Draco was in his system, Draco's heat flooding his blood, his thoughts and feelings in the back of Harry's feverish mind, and Harry would have a tough job booting him out now, especially after all this. And Harry understood why becoming a knight was so legendary, so wanted amongst young boys nowadays. He could feel Draco's core connect with his own, his strength surged up, and his weaknesses all but burned up, consumed in the fire that was the bond.

Harry also found that the bond was a lot harder to lose than it would seem, he could feel Draco's emotions as if they were his own, the bond was obviously made stronger by physical contact, he now had a burning spot in his mind, and he just knew that he would always be able to find Draco, would always be able to follow the emotions back to Draco. 

Draco's feelings now, however, were taking an abrupt turn for worse. He could feel Draco's smugness, and then his confusion, and then suddenly a blinding, shocked realization.

Just like that, Draco knew that either both the commander and the headmaster were clueless when it came to bonds … or they were lying, because something like this, so intimate, so personal, it could never be temporary.

It would last until one of them, probably both of them, died – and the bond would end in excruciating pain, that would make death seem preferable.

No. It could never be temporary. Draco had been tricked, manipulated, just as he had toyed with manipulating one of the cadets earlier. 

Yes, Harry was as good a choice as any, especially here in this hellhole, but Draco hadn't wanted him to be a permanent choice. Hyne, he had never wanted anyone as a permanent choice, and now that decision had been taken from him.

Draco wrenched himself away from Harry, whirling around to glare icily at the two authority figures, knowing that the commander was suddenly wishing she had brought her gun. He could almost smell their fear, and they had that right, he fully intended to kill them for their traitorous ways. He started to stalk towards them stealthily, predatorily silent, raising his right hand and mentally calling a fireball up from deep inside himself, when a sharp pang from Harry stopped him, echoing through his mind at the same time Harry's hand reached out and caught hold of his shoulder. He stopped, still glaring at them.

"Leave!" he snarled at them, he had a fireball perched cozily in his hand, and they were eyeing it with terribly concealed fear.

"But Draco, it's not official …" the commander stepped forward, obviously against her better judgment, feeling she needed to make it clear, and Draco, still furious, growled low in his throat, and Harry spoke for him, not wanting his superiors officers to get caught in the raging inferno of Draco's fury.

"Now!" he cried, in angry accents that were almost anguished in their sincerity.

And the cadets and leaders there looked at them both and left quickly, grateful that none of them had to try and calm the raging sorceress down.

Harry was angry, angry with himself, angry with Draco and angry with his superiors, mostly on Draco's behalf, even though he didn't really know what they had done to incur such wrath.

Realizing even as he knew it that Draco didn't want to be touched or sympathized with, and probably didn't want company either, Harry moved to the window, thinking with a busy mind and heavy heart about what had happened, and wondering just why Draco was upset.

They were silent for a little while, breathing being the only sound in the room, while both of them tried to get used to the situation and the feeling of having another's thoughts, feelings and whereabouts in their heads.

Finally, Draco broke the silence. "They lied to me."

Harry stayed silent, but his breathing paused, and he turned to face Draco, watching him quietly, back to the darkening sky.

And then, surprisingly, a wave of pain and sadness that wasn't his nearly bowled Harry over.

It took him a second to work out that the chaotic emotions were all Dracos', felt through the bond, and were everything that Draco wished to hide.

Amazingly enough, Draco's face was cool and calm, almost expressionless in its beauty, denying the turmoiled mass of helplessness they both knew he was feeling, and Harry realized that Draco was trying desperately, but unsuccessfully to tone down the bond, and cut back on the wave of feelings he was unwillingly sending Harry.

Harry stepped forward unintentionally, and Draco froze, tensing up before visibly forcing himself to relax.

"What can I do?" It was softly spoken, almost inaudible, but Draco heard it, and raised his head to look searchingly at Harry, before shaking his head and standing up, facing Harry.

"Come here."

Harry wanted to hesitate, needed to pause, but his feet were moving without his permission and Draco was in his arms, holding tightly, with no violent intentions yet, and Harry relented, letting Draco hold him since it made them both feel better, the wish to comfort from Harry being amplified by the bond, doing exactly that for both of them.

And then Draco's lips were over his, his kiss savage and aggressive, and once again, Harry yielded, merely because the bond now felt complete, sending a wave of warmth through both of them.

Draco was getting thoroughly carried away, one hand up Harry's shirt, and Harry was wondering dazedly how to stop him without violating any unspoken commands he felt sure had been made, and thus upsetting Draco again, when his interruption barged through the door.

Harry tried to jump back from the lip lock, but Draco's hold was secure, and the most he could do was lean back a little and stare at the intruder in surprise.

Draco, obviously unused to being interrupted like that, removed his hand, and was staring in honest and open astonishment, obviously caught off guard by the unexpected visitor.

"Harry! I heard you had been made a knight! Are you sure its what – What are you doing?"

Draco sneered. "Isn't it obvious? Who are you?"

His tone, he knew, left something to be desired, he felt a twinge of indignation from Harry, and he shut up, still sneering mockingly at the red head intruder, who just glowered back, unable to do more.

Harry sighed. "Draco, this is my best friend, Ron Westley."


	3. The Revenge

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K Rowling. The world belongs to Squaresoft. Harry-muse and Draco-muse are mine. 

_Harry: Ah, I knew it was too good to last._

_I_nv_u50: Shut it. (produces a whip) Work! Now! Hahahahaha!_

Chapter Rating: PG-13 just because.

_Draco: (narrows eyes) Interesting …_

_Harry: What?_

_Draco: How she can get away with half or non sentences …_

_Harry: (sighs) Unfair._

Author's Notes:  Spoilers for FF8, You find out the headmaster's identity in this one! Cookies for all those who guessed before hand =P More kissing … Or rather, trying to kiss =P And Draco tries to get his revenge as well … will it turn out? Stay tuned and please review!

_Draco: (snorts) That was lame._

_Harry: Tell me about it._

_Draco: You're a fine one to talk, not letting me kiss you._

_Harry: That's not my fault! It's hers! She writes! Not me!_

_Draco: (snorts) That was lame as well._

  
  


Draco's gaze immediately became more assessing, judging the 'friend', and how much he meant to Harry, before realizing that the friendship was just that, not any deeper, and he smirked in triumph before Harry could cut in.

Being possessive was a fault in Draco, one of his more major ones. It took a lot for him to trust someone, but when he did, they were his, and his only. He didn't share, those lessons hadn't been well received when he was a toddler still playing with toys, and he would not accept any threatening presence over his knight, not if it stole Harry from him. 

The link had made Harry his, no matter what he felt about it, and he wouldn't tolerate a friend to mean anything more than _just a friend._

Ron was seething under the cuttingly indifferent and mocking stare he was receiving, and was almost vibrating with anger and the need to act upon it, but it would be blasphemy, or quite close. Draco knew this and used it to his advantage, a thrill of triumph sweeping through him as he remained calm towards Ron.

Harry sensed this, and battled harder to get out of the arms still wrapped around his waist, but Draco only let him go when a new visitor knocked on the door.

Draco smirked at Ron. "At least she has manners."

Ron scowled, but Harry gave Draco a reproving glance that Draco was tempted to defy, but Harry had opened the door, and a young female SeeD stepped in.

She saluted Draco smartly before anyone could say anything, keeping her face carefully expressionless.

Then she turned excitedly to Harry. "Harry! You got a room! A top ranking room! Of course, it comes with the rank, but it's said that it rivals the chambers of even the headmaster!"

Ron turned to them eagerly at that. "Yea, that's what I heard too! Think of the fun we could have up there, with no one to tell us to turn the music down or anything! And the poker games!"

Harry, surrounded by his two best friends, unconsciously sent a wave of happiness and belonging to Draco, making him feel a little better, but also pointing out to him at just how lonely he was, leaving a bitter aftertaste at the feelings.

Harry paused in exchanging excited comments with his friends, feeling a tendril of displacement, and quickly placed it from Draco, who was watching the three with a hungry, almost wistful expression before he caught Harry's eyes and reverted back to his calm, slightly mocking everyday face.

Harry wasn't to be fooled, however, and introduced the girl as Ron's girlfriend and his other best friend, Hermione.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well!" Hermione started brightly, and Draco smiled chillingly at her.

"Well?"

She stopped, and looked away, blushing a little, leaving Ron scowling again and Harry a little annoyed.

Annoyed enough so he politely excused himself from his friends, and tugged an amused Draco to one of the far corners of the room.

"Would you stop it already!" he hissed, almost throwing Draco's arm down.

Draco merely raised one elegant eyebrow. "Excuse me? These are my chambers, you are the only one here with permission, and you can only _be here with my permission; one barges in rudely, and the other comes in with no invitation from the owner of this wing. So far as I'm concerned, you are the only one allowed here."_

Harry flushed angrily. "Fine. Just … Fine." His voice was tight, but it carried further than Draco's calmly rational voice had, and Ron and Hermione looked over at them.

Harry whirled around on the spot, his voice calculatingly low so that only Draco would hear. "If they're not welcome here, then neither am I."

With that, he calmly walked out, taking hold of his friend's arms, and pulling them out with him.

Draco stared at the door for a second in what could only be classified as shock and surprise, before starting to laugh.

Harry had looked so funny stalking out, playing the martyr, injured and insulted. He looked so cute when he was angry, when his eyes were glinting with annoyance, his face flushed with irritation.

Suddenly Draco didn't think Harry was such a bad choice after all, he could get used to him.

Still chuckling, he waited until he felt calmness when probing the bond, and slipped out of the room, gliding down the corridor and out of the wing.

Once in the main corridor, he paused a second to get his bearings, then followed Harry's presence in his mind, floating to the elevator and taking it to the second floor, which was all but empty; he could feel Harry alone in one of the rooms.

He started floating in that direction, and the door opened before he got there, Harry half stepping out to face him, a scowl still gracing his features.

Draco made himself grin sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck in supposed discomfort. "Hi."

Harry watched him, eyes searching for a second, then sighed and stepped back inside, letting Draco follow him in.

It was a big room, closer to circular than square in shape. It had a huge 4 poster bed, with big pillows and at least three blankets and comforters, an inset bathroom, with the door looking more like a closet door than anything, table, chairs, and a small balcony. It even had a mini bar, and kitchen.

Harry sat on a barstool and watched Draco, who just stared back, both of them obviously expecting something, and neither going to give in first.

Harry took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I have nothing to eat right now …"  
Draco blinked, caught off guard. Wasn't Harry even going to apologize?

"No, I'm not." Harry spoke quietly, looking up at Draco through his eyelashes. "I wasn't in the wrong, Draco. They're my friends, the least you can do is be polite to them."

Draco scowled a little. "But the room is _mine, just like you."_

Harry looked up fully at that unexpected remark, obviously wondering what to make of it. "What?"

Draco stared back at him, the picture of innocence. "What?"  
"What did you just say?"  
"The room is mine."

"And so am I?"

"Right."  
Harry nodded, his eyes downcast again, and with a deep breath, he wiped his hands up his face, and through his hair, standing up to confront Draco.

"Look here, Draco. I'm not yours. Yes, I'm your knight. But you wont be able to control me, or enthrall me – yes, I know about that – and I certainly don't belong to you."

Harry paused, seeking out the bond for reassurance. Draco seemed to be taking it all right.

Then Draco shoved Harry, making him stumble back and fall against the bar in surprise. Before he could respond, however, one of Draco's hands was on either side of him, effectively trapping Harry as Draco's eyes glowed silver, their faces inches apart.

"You. Are. _Mine." Draco bit out, and moved to kiss Harry, but Harry read the move for what it was and reacted, cadet skills making him twist his head to avoid the half unwanted kiss, ducking under one of Draco's arms and backing off a little._

"No, I'm not." If Harry's voice was a little shaky, and his breathe a little too fast, he ignored it. "Draco, you can't own people, they aren't possessions."

Draco straightened up slowly, agreeing mildly, earning him a suspicious look from Harry.

Draco just shrugged, one shoulder moving up then down. "I agree. It's a pity, because I protect what is mine."

Harry rolled his eyes, untensing a little. "I can protect myself, Draco."

Draco brightened up. "That's right, you have a sword, don't you? May I see it?"

There was nothing but honest curiosity in his voice and stance, and Harry smiled slowly, easing up completely. "Yea. 'Mione moved it up here for me, it's over here …"

He strode over to a real closet, and pulled out a case. The sword was quite plain, with just the bare necessities needed, but it was obviously well cared for, sharpened and polished regularly.

Draco snorted. "Don't you get a better one?"

"Not until I upgrade."

Draco expressed the natural interest of one who had never had this kind of conversation before, and Harry understood, and explained everything in a way that anyone could understand, from seasoned veteran to untrained novice. Draco took it all in, and Harry finally observed the almost childlike wonder of his sorceress, leaving him confused and uncertain, unsure at just what the real Draco was like.

As he explained, Draco nodded with attention, but it was fairly obvious that he was thinking, and Harry wasn't sure what about. All he could get through the link was tiredness and smugness, laced with that still catlike curiosity. Harry wasn't at all sure about the reason for the smugness, but he guessed he would find out soon.

After about half an hour, Draco strode towards the door quickly, looking over his shoulder at Harry. "You'd better get some sleep, you have a long day tomorrow."

Harry blinked. He had obviously forgotten about the exam the next day. "Goodnight Draco."

"'Night."  
And then he was out. Harry traced him until he reached the elevator, and then tried to ignore the burning in his mind and go to sleep. Draco was right. He needed to pass tomorrow, preferably without dying. 

He had a bizarre idea that if he died, so would Draco, and, as annoying as the young sorceress could be, he didn't deserve to die.

The young sorceress was on his way to the headmaster's bedroom, determined that someone would die.

He had purposely kept his thoughts and emotions from Harry, with a little difficulty, merely by forcing himself to think and feel something non-threatening until he could feel Harry asleep. Only then did he allow his vengeful plans to take predominance in his mind.

He snuck into the room easily, via the office, which was usually open 24 hours a day, to receive reports and other business things.

He was fast asleep on his bed, his weapon's case lying on the floor beside him. It was unlocked, and partially open, the steel of the blade glinting faintly in the moonlight, lending fact to the rumors that the headmaster was a master gunbladist.

Draco leant over the headmaster's slumbering form, the dappled moonlight giving an eerie presence to the sorceress' pale blonde hair and glowing silver eyes. A jolt of gleeful triumph coursed through him at the vulnerable state of the commoner. 

How dare he.. He had lied, and while Draco was now not adverse to having Harry as a knight, he had been tricked, and his pride would not allow it. Tricked by the peasant. If he hadn't woken up by now, he wasn't going to, and he deserved to die all the more for it, thinking that the sorceress was too weak to come after him.

Then the headmaster's eyes shot open, piercing blue met steely silver, and Draco jerked back helplessly, startled by the sudden awakening, caught unawares.

The headmaster reached over and tugged the chain for his bedside lamp. "Careless, Draco, very careless. You breathed too loud. You know, I can't help wondering what kind of a SeeD you'd make." He ran a hand through sleep tousled blonde hair. "And then I realize that you're too spoilt to ever make it."

Draco gritted his teeth in anger, his eyes glowing unearthly in the still, mostly-dark room.

He started forward, raising his hand to call thundaga, but the look he was receiving stopped him.

"No Draco. You know what happens when sorceress' kill innocent people, or take revenge."

Draco paused. Yes, he did know. He had forgotten in the red haze of anger, but he knew that sorceress' go mad if they kill for revenge. 

It was a warped kind of justice. Sorceresses could kill to take over the world, and they did, gladly, but if they killed for revenge, it would lead straight down the path to insanity.

It was also another good reason for knights. They could act for the sorceress, were supposed to, especially if it was a sorceress order that they had no chance of refusing.

Knights could and would act for their sorceress, even killing for revenge, but if a sorceress tried to do the same, even for the revenge of his/her knight, it would lead the sorceress to insanity, and bring the knight down with it.

And Draco just knew that, in his case, Harry wouldn't act for him. He could make it an order, and leave no choice for Harry, but that would make his knight hate him, and he really didn't want that, if only for his own peace of mind.

He'd have to let it go, or face the dangerous consequences. How he hated to do that.

"You're not innocent." He spat out, but his hand lowered, the thundaga gone uncalled.

"I know you think I lied. But I honestly thought it would be temporary." The headmaster sighed. "Did you know I was a knight?"

Draco blinked and hesitantly sat down on the bed. "You, sir?"  
"Yes. But not, I'm afraid, for the usual reasons. I had a rival, one who always got what he wanted, even though he almost never asked for it. The only thing I could see happening for me that would never happen for him was to become a knight. It was my obsession, my … dream, if you will. And then, finally, when I was 18, I had become a knight. She already had a husband, but he was occupied as headmaster of my Garden. I didn't know it at the time, but she was possessed, having taken in a powerful sorceress to protect m - … some children."

Draco was drinking it all in, absorbing the information, and barely noticed the almost slip up.

"Then what?" he was interested in spite of himself.

"Then I became a knight to the evil sorceress who had possessed her, became totally enthralled, fed a new young sorceress to her, and let her get killed by my rival."

Draco blinked. "Killed? As in, she died? But then why aren't you dead yet?"  
The headmaster laughed, a bitter, almost humorless chuckle. "Yet? Draco, it's been 6 years since she died, I don't think I'm going to die anytime soon." His face softened slightly. "I'm only alive because the sorceress I fed to her has a much softer heart than I ever did. She made me her knight as well, and her energy, combined with that of her other two knights filled that empty space inside of me that was left when the evil sorceress died."

Draco blinked again, thinking it over, and sitting up straighter. "She must be a nice sorceress … is she known?"

"Yes, she is. She has three knights, myself included, and is the twin sister of the escaped one."

Draco jumped up, startled. "Traitor! You mean to let her get me!"  
"Stop being so paranoid!" the command was harshly spoken, almost like a whip crack, and it slit Draco's near panic. 

The escaped sorceress was obviously scaring Draco more than he let on, and the headmaster was suddenly very glad Draco had chosen a level-headed knight, if he was this excitable.

Draco froze, and his glowing eyes slowly reverted back into the silver-gray they had been as he listened, and he sat down again.

"Rinoa wouldn't do that." The headmaster spoke with such calm confidence in his sorceress, that Draco was subconsciously reassured.

"Also, Draco, Rinoa is making her way here as we speak, with her other knights. She should be here tomorrow afternoon, and she'll be happy to talk to you."

"How old is she?" Draco asked suspiciously, in what seemed like a sudden jealousy flare.

"She and her other two knights are 23."

Draco nodded, and stood up to leave. He paused, and thought for a second. "Sir, is there anyway you can make Harry a SeeD without sending him on that exam tomorrow?"

The headmaster gave him a knowing smile. "Worried for his life, are you?"

"No." Draco scowled, blushing and avoiding the blue eyes. "I'm worried about my own."

The headmaster accepted this meekly, the still infuriatingly knowing smile hovering on his lips. "I'm sorry, Draco, but there's no other way. You wouldn't want cadets to say he became a SeeD because of the bond with you, would you?"

Draco shook his head quietly, accepting, and bowed slightly, barely showing the back of his neck in a movement that seemed to be subtly mocking, before leaving, shutting the door softly behind him.

Seifer reached over and switched his light off, lying on his back in the dark, eyes open, hands behind his head.

Rinoa had been extraordinarily kind, even with Zell's loud complaints and Squall's silent protests.

But they had grown to understand each other in the course of 6 years, and were even on sort of friendly terms.

Seifer sighed and turned over, hoping that Rinoa and her favorite knights would be able to explain things a lot better than he had.


	4. The Exam

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: Everything here belongs to someone else.

_Harry: (smiles) Poor writer, she's running out of original disclaimers …_

Chapter Rating: PG13 for violence and snogging? .

_Draco: At last, at last._

_Harry: Why are you looking at me like that?_

Author's Notes: I write violence scenes as badly as I do kissing scenes.  At least I enjoy the kissing scenes. So if the violence sucks, I apologize. Harry's off on his exam today.  Wasn't really sure what to have as a mission statement so I replayed FF8 and copied that ^^;;; Not directly, but the main gist. So if you want the disclaimer, it's included up there. Forgive me; I don't have a tactical mind unless it includes matchmaking two muses who refuse to write for me.

_Harry: Why do I feel like we just got the blame for everything that's wrong with the story?_

_Draco: 'Cuz we did? (shrugs) Who cares. If we have control –_

_Harry:  – We can do whatever we want …_

_Any_way, please enjoy, and review!! ^^ 

Btw, this chapter end in a bit of a cliff hanger … But I'll get the next chapter out ASAP, and if its not out by Monday, you can get a sneak preview? But it will be ^^

Harry was nervous, with good reason, and all the stares he was getting as we walked to the dining hall with Ron and Hermione for breakfast weren't helping.

He knew a lot more depended on the test today than it had 24 hours ago, before he had become a knight, before all the rumors and gossip of the other cadets.

They weren't helping. He hadn't expected them to all be nice about it, and he knew that gossip lovers would have something to talk about at his expense now than they ever had before. They were making his nerves restless and apprehensive, muscles tense and stiff.

And he wouldn't even have his closest friends with him to soothe the butterflies doing flips in his stomach. Hermione was already a SeeD, having studied and passed the exam at the minimum age of 15, and Ron, while he was also qualified to take the exam, being 17 as well, had declined the formal offer he had received. He had started about 6 months after Harry, arriving too late, and while he was fast catching up with his own age group, he wanted to be absolutely sure of his capabilities and limits before taking the exam.

Harry understood, and even agreed, but couldn't help wistfully wishing that he wouldn't have to do it without one of the two supporters he had.

Ron seemed to sense this. "You ok, Harry?"

"No … I'm worried."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Duh, Harry. You have a SeeD exam, of course you're worried for your life, it's inevitable. I was talking about the whole knight business."

Harry didn't hear him, as he carried on talking without paying the slightest bit of attention to Ron. "No, not just my life. If I die, Draco dies with me. Don't want him to die."

Ron gaped at him, openly astonished, blurting out what he thought. "You want that bastard to live? Harry!"

Before Harry could wonder what had caused enough hatred between his sorceress and his best friend, a voice interrupted them. It wasn't Hermione.

"Maybe…" purred a silky voice from just behind Ron, and Harry stifled a startlingly pleased smile.

Ron jumped, and whirled around to face Draco, who had stopped and was standing there, smirking at them.

"Gah! It's you!" exclaimed Ron, a scowl quickly covering his face.

"It's me." Draco acknowledged.

Ron turned to Harry, openly irritated. "Did you know he was coming?"

Harry faked an innocent air, marred only by the sly grin that played on his lips. "Me? No … of course not."

Hermione giggled. "Oh shush, Ron. It's fine, he obviously came to wish Harry luck."

Draco paused and eyed her thoughtfully, considering and wondering how much she really saw. "Yes, he did…"

Hermione blushed under the scrutiny, but stayed firm, and Draco soon switched his attention to the equally confusing and thought provoking Harry, preferring it there anyway.

Harry smiled at him, oblivious to the chat Draco had had with the headmaster the night before, and he was fully prepared to be friendly to his rather overbearing sorceress.

Until Draco grabbed Harry's face between his hands and kissed him, right there in the middle of the dining hall where they were still standing, ignoring everyone else's stares and looks.

Ron sputtered in anger and poorly concealed embarrassment, and Hermione just calmly walked over to join the food line.

All Harry could do, however, was surrender, the kiss taking him too much by surprise for him to fight the soothing, massaging pressure of Draco's tongue against his. Reassurance and calm flooded the link, flowing out of Draco and into him; finally making the butterflies drop dead, a light, pleasant feeling inside of him, warm, and growing stronger.

Draco eventually pulled away a little, and met Harry's eyes as soon as they opened, catching his breath. The expression in the silver gray eyes was the softest anyone had ever seen on him, and it surprised everyone close enough to see it, except Harry, who just smiled with a heart stopping sweetness.

"Good luck, Harry. Don't die on me."

Harry could only nod, his speech refusing to return in time to answer, and Draco let go of his face, gave a quick wink and floated back to his own chambers.

Ron moved closer to Harry. "The jerk. Are you ok, Harry?"

Harry shook his head and sighed, still staring at the place Draco had last disappeared. "Yea, I'm fine. C'mon, walk me to the assignment and team hand outs, will you?"

Ron blinked. "But what about breakfast?"  
"I've already had some, in my room."

"Oh yea, you lucky dog." Ron laughed. "What did you have?"

"Some stuff I found in the freezer and cupboards … waffles, cookie dough …"

"Waffles?!" Ron groaned. "Oh, if only us normal peasants were served that for breakfast."

"You're welcome to come up and help yourself if it's a reasonable hour … Good morning, Sir."

Ron and Harry snapped smart salutes for the headmaster.

"Good morning. Westley, I must ask you to leave; from hereon after is confidential business."

"Yes Sir. Good luck, Harry." Ron tilted his head in mute goodbye, and started back to the dining hall.

Harry turned to face the headmaster, waiting patiently.

"Ah yes, our new knight. I hope it's working out for you? After last night I didn't regret Draco's choice so much."

"Last night? What happened last night?" Harry was mortified, feigning confusion, even as he knew there was no way for the headmaster to see what had happened in Harry's room the night before.

Seifer watched Harry, noting the quick flush, and realizing that Harry didn't know what his rash sorceress had tried to do. "I think you should talk to Draco about it." Was all he said, and they waited for the other teammates to arrive in silence, each thinking private thoughts on much the same subjects.

Finally, three more people showed up, people whom Harry knew as friendly acquaintances.

"Harry Beaumont, considering your new rank, you will be leader of this squad. Seamus, Neville and Dean are to do as you order, no questions asked. They may not speak, unless given permission. Your ride is waiting outside for you, you will be briefed on the mission on the way. You are hereby known as squad C. Good bye, good luck, and return safely."

They nodded and left the headmaster, filing out quietly to the jeep that was waiting.

No one spoke a word, and Harry knew that unless he gave them permission, no one would, they all knew what was at stake, and even if they could persuade Harry to forgive them a few comments, it would be against the rules, and therefore would be like cheating.

He almost toyed with the idea of making them stay silent for the whole mission, but quickly gave up the idea, it would be cruel, and he didn't think he'd be able to go that long with silence. He needed and wanted them to trust him, and he could only achieve that if he wasn't petty and mean to them, by taking advantage of his new status.

Inside the jeep, surprisingly, was Hermione, and another SeeD.

Harry nodded in greeting, biting back the joy that at least one of his best friends would be accompanying him there and back. If he didn't die. It was a depressing thought, one that had a giggle fit coming on, feeling too solemn and serious.

Hermione nodded back, and faced the group.

"We take a train to Timber, who hired us 20 hours ago. The situation is that Timber has been under attack by the Galbadian Army yet again, for about 120 hours now. 38 hours into battle, Galbadians forced Timbernians out of the city center, and currently hold the most important buildings. The Timbernians have retreated to replenish their troops. That was the current status an hour ago. The mission objective is this -–according to our reports, the Galbadian Army is vastly overpowering the Timbernians. We are to take the train to a stop outside of Timber, where we'll approach in secret. Our orders are to eliminate the remaining Galbadian Army within the city and liberate it as soon as possible. Qualified SeeD members will intercept and G-army forces trying to escape."

Seamus stuck his hand up, subtly mocking protocol. "So what do we do?"

Hermione consulted her clipboard. "SeeD candidates are to eliminate G-army troops still inside of the city, where most of the army still remains. Just remember, cadets, the order to withdraw takes priority, we don't want to find we've left somebody behind. Needless to say, act responsibly, and behave well. The train is waiting for us. Good luck." Hermione gave a cool nod, unallowed to do more.

The train ride was spent in silence, most of the time each candidate was contemplating the mission and how to react.

They had gotten off at the stop quietly, and had made it to the outskirts of Timber before Seamus couldn't take it anymore and started to talk softly, about anything and everything that crossed his mind.

Once he started, everybody started, whether to tell him to shut up, like Dean, or to giggle nervously at his attempts of on-the-spot humor, like Neville, and Harry promptly granted them permission to speak, as long as it was quiet, and stopped before they reached city center.

Unfortunately, they met several Galbadian soldiers before making it into Timber, barely on one of the outside side streets of the city.

Harry drew his sword, Seamus aimed his machine gun, Dean started to call up Ifrit, and Neville prepared to use magic.

Three fighters and one healer, they beat the army men easily, but stood staring at the bloody, burnt corpses in horror.

"Oh my god…" Neville had gone white, and Dean gave him a slight pat on the back, trying not to look at the dead men.

Harry couldn't look away.

He had trained with his sword since he was 12, when he finalized his weapon. And he performed the ingrained movements and sequences without actively thinking about it. But he had never killed anything other than monsters before.

Of course, it was expected, to be a SeeD, you had to be prepared to kill sometimes.

But it was different from common knowledge like that when your sword was slicing open someone's throat, and the sucking feeling and noise it made when you pulled it out of someone's gut. Harry couldn't help wondering what the men were like, their hopes and dreams, whether they had families or not, or even something so simple as what their names were.

Even as his last sword swipe cut someone's death scream short, Harry turned away, in respect, and disgust for what he had done.

There was silence for a second longer, then Harry motioned the way forward, and they left the area quietly, no longer as nervous, all aware of a vague sense of discomfort and nausea.

Even as Harry carefully stepped over one blackened corpse, burnt beyond recognition by Ifrit's Hell Fire, he felt something inside of him crack. He ignored it, and they strode towards the city center.

Back in Winhill, up in the tall mansion on the hill, a sorceress felt his knight crack, and, unable to do anything about it, was pacing frustratedly around his bedroom, and when that got too small, he moved and started stalking around his entire wing.

Eventually that got too small as well, and, almost mad with the knowledge that he couldn't help his Harry, Draco rashly decided to move to the whole mansion.

He had just opened the door that separated his wing from the rest of the mansion, when he _felt, actually physically felt a warning tingle go through him; the sorceress had arrived._

And she had brought two knights, and he just knew that they sensed him there.

Ignoring them for the moment, he set about his original plan: stalk around, making his eyes glow, and scare all cadets not there on the exam protecting Harry.

He liked his plan. In fact, he was certain that if he weren't so emotional at the moment, he and his plan would have gotten along famously. 

All the while, while he stalked, he kept a quarter of his mind on the whereabouts of the other sorceress. A quarter was all he could spare because at least half was with Harry.

The sorceress was in the headmaster's office along with her other two knights, and Draco, a little curious despite himself, probed out a little to discover the mindset of these people. 

They all knew what he was doing, and he was met with different reactions as he unconsciously wandered closer to the office.

From the sorceress he was met with a reassuringly cheerful aura, from one of the new knights he got a curious but openly friendly reading, and the second knight confused him a little, with nothing but wariness and alertness on his immediate surface aura.

By then Draco was standing by the headmaster's door, with slight surprise, not really sure how he had ended up there, and it opened suddenly, leaving him staring blankly at Seifer.

Seifer smirked at him. "Come in, Draco, we felt you."

Draco hesitantly stepped in, there was an easy air around the place, and he was a little grateful for it, as Harry's feelings were starting to get too strong to ignore, the twinges at the back of his mind were constant now, none of them happy.

And Draco still couldn't do anything to help.

He glanced up to meet the dark brown eyes of the sorceress.

She was rather pretty, even without the help of the magic, beautiful even, and somehow reminded him of the elves his mother had told him about when he was younger, with her happy yet serious eyes. Draco looked away first to meet the friendly, sky blue eyes of one of the strange knights, and the steely gray eyes of the other one, reminding him painfully of his own. But there was something in them similar to understanding.

And then Draco keeled over, gasping and clutching at his stomach, where pain had just exploded, catching him completely by surprise.

All he could do in his sudden helplessness was rock on his knees, his eyes squeezed shut, a wail of pain rising up through his throat, feeling like he was being disemboweled.

Dimly he felt two pairs of hands lifting him onto the office's couch, and the sorceress' curaga spell, but when his shirt was lifted up, there was no mark there, just silky smooth skin, completely intact.

Then Draco realized that the hazy red pain in his mind wasn't his.

"You bastard Harry!" was all he had time to gasp, before the world tilted crazily, and everything went blessedly black.

  
  



	5. The Knight

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: The strange knight belongs to me, the rest to Squaresoft or J.K. Rowling.

Chapter Rating: PG13, Harry gets his gut almost ripped out. _(clouts Harry) Silly boy._

_Harry: Who, me? It's your fault, you write deaths so nicely._

_I_nv_u50: (blinks) Was that meant to be a compliment? _

_Harry: (sweetly) It is if you want it to be._

_I_nv_u50: Um …_

Author's Notes: I guess this is a spoiler for the chapter … But anyway; you get to learn Rinoa's knights in this one. (as if you really didn't know) …  Also, a note on the pairings. It takes very little, usually, to convince me of a pairing that works well. Thus, I believe in Squall/Zell, Squall/Rinoa and Squall/Laguna, just to list a random example. They all have very good reasons, and all have good things going for them. I also get influenced very well, which is the main reason for the Squall/Laguna pairing, but anyway. So basically, you'll find a Squall/Zell/Rinoa in here, so I'm just warning all you Rinoa haters. She isn't the most important character in this fic, that's Draco and Harry. But she is a character, and she's not going to be ditzy, or stupid, or anything like that … Did I just put most of my readers off? I'm sorry ^^;; If it helps, she doesn't get most of the limelight, that goes to Draco and Harry, and Squall and Zell… Anyway, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

Harry gasped out loud, a gurgling sound breaking free as he exhaled. The soldier who had thrown the spear rushed forward and wrenched the pike out of Harry's gut while the others were still staring in shocked horror at the first real serious injury any of them had received on this mission yet.

Harry choked, coughing up blood with a wet sound, and his teammates sprung into action; Dean calling up Ifrit, Seamus sprayed the remaining soldiers with bullets, peppering their bodies to make them spasm, and Neville started rooting around in his magic inventory for a spell strong enough to help Harry.

Harry was staring curiously, if a little distantly, at the blood soaking through the front of his uniform, making his hand wet and sticky as he instinctively applied pressure to the gaping wound to ease the pain.

Stopping the blood flow seemed to be increasingly irrelevant, and he coughed up some more, idly watching it pool around him, a red puddle staining the worn bricks of the road.

Even as Neville carefully unrolled him, making him whimper painfully, Harry felt his entire body go cold and clammy with shock; with no little surprise, it felt like it wasn't him that Neville was bending over busily.

He heard Seamus swear; long, low, creatively, and form a distance.

Neville's hands were hot with the curing magic as they pressed gently, but insistently, on Harry's stomach, and as the magic flowed through him, warming him to the core, he forced himself to relax; to unclench tight muscles, keeping his breathing light and shallow to aid the magic.

Eventually Neville drew back, straightening a little to ease his back. His hands had blood on them, sticky and almost dry, and he tried in vain to wipe them clean on his pants.

"Are you ok, Harry?" Seamus spoke quietly; almost hesitant to disturb the breathing procedures Harry was doing to calm down.

"Yea … I'll be fine." Harry breathed, and slowly clambered up, helped by Dean and Neville as Seamus went around, checking for items they could use from the corpses, kicking the spear-bearer's bloody head in a warped revenge.

"C'mon … let's carry on." Harry bit back a painful gasp, as he straightened, his abdomen still feeling stiff and sore.

They set off again, slowly making their way to the city center, back in the role of candidates, and not so much as soft word was spoken.

Opening his eyes slowly, Draco knew there was a knight close by, but he was painfully aware that it wasn't the knight he needed, and until that one knight was safe in his presence again, Draco would feel increasingly uneasy. He closed his eyes again in a feebly helpless attempt to stave off the worry.

At first he didn't remember what had happened, other than the fact that his knight had left him, but then he felt the presence of another knight close by. But the bond didn't seem to be working, and he opened his eyes to see blonde hair instead of black, blue eyes instead of green, and he remembered.

He sat up suddenly, and Zell had to jerk back to avoid bumping their heads together.

Draco turned desperately to Seifer. "How's Harry?"

Seifer sighed through his nose, and shook his head sympathetically, and Draco gave a low growl of frustration.

Rinoa stepped forward, intending to soothe and comfort, but Draco snarled in warning, his eyes started glowing silver, and he raised a hand with the intent to injure the well-meaning sorceress.

He didn't get a chance however, because immediately the quiet knight was in front of her, in defensive mode, his eyes sharp and merciless. Seifer was in front of Draco, holding his whole arm down forcefully, and the other blonde knight was pushing at him to make him lie down.

**Draco howled at the unfairness, the need to hurt someone like someone was hurting his knight overwhelmed him, and leant him strength to struggle harder.**

**Zell looked past Squall to Rinoa. "Sleep?"  
Rinoa nodded in agreement and started casting sleep spells as fast as she was able.**

**Draco resisted as long as he could, pushing all his magic to deny and defy the fake sleepiness that was starting to envelope him.**

**His eyes fell shut, only to see piercing, emerald green eyes in his mind.**

**"Harry…" he gasped, and his eyes flew open again, renewing the struggling with fervor, making both Seifer and Zell fall back, helpless to hold the anguished sorceress down any longer.**

**Fortunately though, all Draco did was sit up to stare blindly out the window, in the direction of Harry, feeling along the bond with all the desperation he had in a feverish attempt to know if his knight was alright.**

**Squall kept up his defensive position, and Rinoa kept behind him, weary and ready to fight back, if only for the protection of her knights. They had tried to get her to lose that stupid determination to no avail. She would fight to protect them if she had to, even if she died in doing it, which was what none of them wanted.**

**No one in the room was surprised when a wail ripped its way from the pale young sorceress, and Draco fell back against the cushions, all but exhausted, and incredibly worried that he couldn't probe along the bond at this distance.**

**Seifer and Zell stepped tentatively closer, keeping in mind how unstable the sorceress was at the moment.**

**Draco didn't open his eyes. "You know, there's no point in preaching what you don't know."**

**Rinoa cautiously walked around Squall, but kept her distance. "No. You're right. But I do know that it feels like your soul is being ripped out."**

**Draco's eyes slid half open. "And you feel helpless."**

**Rinoa nodded. "Yes."  
Draco looked towards her, as calm as he was going to get under the circumstances. "Can you put me to sleep?"**

**Rinoa smiled understandingly. "You can't fight it this time."**

**"No." Draco agreed, and turned onto his side, feeling the forced sleep overpower his welcoming senses, and he dropped off quietly into the painless, dreamless sleep.**

**Rinoa regarded him with some concern. "It's hard."**

**Squall snorted with skepticism, but didn't say anything. **

**Zell grinned at the typical reaction. "So what do we do with him?"**

**Seifer shrugged in answer. "There's nothing we can do. Understandably, he's worried about Harry, so we can't help until Harry comes back, safe, sound, and with Draco."**

**"He'd better be able to handle him." Squall jerked his head in the direction of the sleeping teenager. "Because if he threatens Rinoa again, I will kill him."**

**No one doubted him.**

**"Give him some slack, Squall."**

**"Yes, we can't know what happened back there, and he can't know much more unless he's had more time to explore and understand the bond. It must be maddening."**

**Squall gave a half shrug. "Whatever." **

**Rinoa stifled a giggle, and Zell shook his head smilingly, it was obvious Squall agreed.**

**Seifer just smirked. "So Rin, what are we going about your sister?"  
Rinoa's smile faded. "I don't know. She's really trying hard to get what she wants. Last I heard, her knight was seen in Balamb about a week ago."**

**Seifer's eyes widened, and he cursed. "Balamb? That's not good."**

**Zell rolled his eyes. "No shit, Seifer."**

**"Stuff it, chickenwuss."**

**Rinoa giggled again, and whispered something to Squall, who gave a small half smile obligingly.**

**"Oi. No secrets." Zell bounced up behind Squall, and put his arms around Squall's shoulders, his chin resting on Squall's head. Squall looked resigned, as Zell started giggling.**

**Seifer just shook his head despairingly. "Alright. We'll decide how to fight them later. You guys want something to eat?"**

**Zell looked up from the floor, where Squall had deposited him, blue eyes still sparkling with mirth. "Yo, you got any hot dogs in this backwards mansion?"**

**When Harry got to the city center, he received a big shock.**

**Hermione was there, along with other top SeeDs, one or two of whom Harry recognized. They were all fighting one person, putting full effort in an offensive attack on what Harry's bond-enhanced senses told him was a knight.**

**His first reaction was confusion. What was a knight doing in Timber? When Hermione had heard he was one of the candidates going to see Draco the night before, she had researched as much as she could on the subject of knights and sorceresses. She had refused to tell him much, wearing that secret, knowing smile, calculated to infuriate Ron and frustrate Harry, all simply to make them research a few things for themselves, instead of asking her. They never did. **

**What she had told him, however, was that the closest sorceress other than Draco was on Centra, and incapable of choosing a knight due to her young age, an important choice that a 5 year old wouldn't understand or need yet.**

**The knight in the city square froze in mid stroke, prolonging the death of a young SeeD official who had ventured too close, as he stared at Harry, his eyes hazel and wild, his deep auburn hair whipping around his face in the sudden wind. He had obviously sensed Harry as Harry stepped further into the square.**

**Hermione screamed at Harry to get back, and he stumbled away in time to avoid a firaga that erupted from the worn bricks where he had been standing a few seconds before.**

**Harry gaped at the spot, and then at the heavily breathing knight, who was staring at him in hatred. "You!" he screamed, dodging weapons to get closer. "You are the knight who seeks to dethrone my Lady from Her rightful place! I will not allow you to steal Her dream!"**

**As he continued fighting his way towards a still stunned Harry, Hermione called him again, and her urgent tone broke through the hazy daze he was in, causing Harry to draw his sword.**

**Before Harry could make his move however, the strange knight froze; his eyes went dark red and hazy, with no visible eye white, iris or pupil.**

**When he spoke, it wasn't the angry, masculine voice; it had a more feminine ring to it, with mocking undertones.**

**"Listen to me, Draco Knight. I know you seek to dethrone Me and stop Me achieving My dream. I want you to deliver a message to Draco, which is the only reason I am calling My Knight away now. You will tell your sorceress, o Draco Knight, that I am coming for him. I will gather My twin with Me, and We will destroy your common world, and build a new one where I will rule supreme!"**

**The knight's eyes diluted back into human hazel again, and he staggered back, a little disorientated.**

**Then he grinned evilly. "You heard Her!" he spat at Harry. "Just wait, my Lady will kill all who get in Her way, especially you petty commoners."**

**Then, before the SeeDs could rush forward to stop him, he pushed past the shocked Harry and hopped onto a motorbike that was parked on the side of the road, revving the engine in a loud roar, and sped off.**

**Harry's legs gave out, and Hermione came forward to help him up. "The mission is over. Other participants in the test came across the knight and radioed for help. We're not equipped at the moment to take on a sorceress or her knight, so we called in the withdraw order and went to look for parties who hadn't received the message. You were the last lot. Ready to go back, Harry?"**

**Harry nodded, only half taking this in, as he was still busy digesting what the knight had said.**

**He had to get back and warn Draco!**

**Harry gripped Hermione's shoulders hurriedly, squeezing them tighter than he meant to in his urgency, not noticing Hermione's instinctive wince. "'Mione! I've got to get Draco ready for it!"**

**Hermione giggled a little at the wording, and Harry flushed suddenly. **

**"Not that! For the attack!"  
Hermione just gave him an incredulous look and motioned towards the waiting jeep. "Relax, Harry. Headmaster Almasy radioed in, he says to let you know that Draco's recovered from whatever happened earlier, and that …"**

**She trailed off, staring in wonder at Harry's suddenly stricken face. "Sweet Hyne, Harry, didn't you know? Draco collapsed earlier today, a little under two hours ago."**

**"Two hours? That's when the spear –" Harry stopped, cutting himself off. "Oh Hyne, is he ok, Herm?"**

**She chuckled, but it was a kind sound. "Didn't I just tell you he was? They sent him to sleep; he was still sleeping when the headmaster called us. Don't worry Harry, we'll be there soon, and then you can check for yourself."**

**Harry started bouncing on the seat impatiently. "Hurry Herm, I need to go see if he's ok!" **

**Hermione gave him a worried look, but neglected to say anything, just driving towards the train station as fast as the jeep was able.**


	6. The Wish

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: See all those in earlier chapters.

_Harry: She must be getting bored._

_Draco: (sarcastically) Oh no! Duh Harry, of course she doesn't want to think up new ones for every chapter. She's too busy trying to think up new ways for me to kiss you or you to kiss me to think up original disclaimers. Honestly!_

_Harry: (fondly) Wiseass._

_Draco: (smirks) You love my ass. Admit it._

_Harry: (grins) I'd be insane if I didn't._

Now that that's over . Erm… Sorry 'bout that, they just take over sometimes ^^  I'm sure they mean to. -.-;

Chapter Rating: PG13 cuz I cant remember what the singular ratings mean? If there are any objections, complain to Norbert. 

Author's Notes: Sorry it took so long to get out. The reason being that… Well, I like to have about at least 5 chapters written ahead of time before I type out the next chapter, and my writer's block has been seriously depressed, so anything I write lately will turn into a death fic. I think I'm over it now. Nobody died in the chapter I wrote last night, there was just some odd angst. As a future warning, I don't think I'm too good at angst either. Don't like sad stories ^^;; Except lately. I've been feeling particularly vindictive lately, and want everything I write to have a sad ending O.o;

_Harry: You know … I think I'm scared._

_I_nv_u50: As well you should be. (smugly) It's about time I got some respect from you and dragon boy._

_Harry: What? No, sorry, I wasn't talking about you. Draco just gave me the advancement on the bunny. He wants the story to get a higher rating._

_I_nv_u50: (flatly) No._

_Draco: But!_

Enough of that. Also, there's one other thing… As too the ending of this fic, I've got two vague ideas. One's where they all live happily ever after … somewhat. The other's where Draco and Harry die, and everyone mourns them for a few years until the epilogue where they come back as something. Thus ensuring a sequel. Maybe. With Harry as the sorceress? And no memories of this life? Sounds clichéd, don't it? Tell me what you think. Note, also, that if they do die, there will be an epilogue, but it'll probably end with them meeting … Yea. And there might not be a sequel; we'll see how it goes. Tell me what you want then, k?

Anyway, onto the story, sorry it took so long to get out ^^. Enjoy it, and please review! Next chapter out whenever. Hopefully not before too long. I'll go out on a limb and suggest within about 10-12 days? A week or so. 

Whatever.

Ok, I'm done ^^;

PS: There is a little kissing in this one … Thanks to Baby Ty Ty who gets a free favor from Draco. He's very grateful, you know.

_Draco: (impatiently) Very grateful. (turns to Harry) What the hell took you so long?_

_Harry: Eep! _

Draco could feel Harry was angry. It was surprisingly hard to miss, given the distance between them. As Draco thought about it, calmly having a soda and pleasant chat with Zell, whom he quite liked, he thought it would be best to find out just what Harry was so upset over. It wouldn't do either of them any good if one didn't know why the other was feeling what he was feeling.

The official report hadn't been made yet, but an experienced and trusted SeeD official had called in with the news about the strange knight. Draco had only started listening after multiple assurances that Harry was all right and on his way back. 

He could feel Harry working himself into something just short of hysteria in his agitation. As Draco was still new at this whole bond business, he couldn't think of any immediate way to get Harry to calm down, the distance between them, though easing up quite a bit, was still too great, and the bond still too new to send solace emotionally.

The second Harry was in the building; Draco figured it was too late to start sending out comfort, seeing as how Harry would be actually _with him in a minute or two._

Zell calmly backed against the wall, out of the direct path from the door to Draco, and Harry's haywire emotions reached frenzied level as he sprinted through the building, unerringly following Draco's presence in his mind.

"He's coming." Said Zell unnecessarily, the door was thrown open and Harry tumbled through, heading straight for Draco, who merely opened his arms for Harry to run into. Harry did so without a second thought, his cheek pressed against Draco's shoulder as his arms held on tightly to Draco's waist.  
Zell watched with obvious amusement, as Harry babbled out everything that had happened over the past few hours, getting the order of events wrong uncaringly, his voice muffled by Draco's shoulder.

Draco looked over Harry's shoulder and smiled ruefully at Zell. "I don't know why he's doing this. He isn't usually this scatterbrained. Harry?" Draco spoke the name quieter than the rest of the words, and Harry pulled away, punching Draco's arm in a half-hearted attempt to hurt the sorceress.

"You bastard!"

Draco blinked. "What? What'd I do?"

"You collapsed, didn't you?" Harry poked Draco's chest with his finger as he spoke. "You collapsed and it's all my fault!"

"Oh Harry …" Draco sighed, and Zell discreetly left, nodding goodbye to Draco who smiled at him gratefully.

When the door had shut behind Zell, Draco advanced on Harry, who was now pacing around the room, a thoughtful crease between his brows.

Harry stopped when he saw him coming, and started to back away, wary and suspicious of the almost angry look in Draco's eyes.

"Um … Draco?"  
Draco just growled, low in his throat and shoved Harry against the wall, his hands gripping Harry's shoulders hard. 

Harry's eyes were wide with surprise behind the glasses, and Draco took them off to look better at the fearless eyes, only the slightest bit of suspicion in the emerald depths. 

Harry had to blink a bit to refocus his eyes again, but when he did, Draco's face was a little further away.

"Don't you _dare do that again!"_

"Do what?"  
"Go on a mission! Do you have any idea how worried I was?!"

"Yes." Harry answered evenly. "About as worried as I was when that sorceress told me she was going to kill you? Or about as worried as I was to find out that you _collapsed because of me?"_

Draco paused, and a look of understanding flitted over his face, before he shoved his face closer to Harry's, their nose tips all but touching.

"That's nothing, Harry. I wont allow you to go on another mission! You almost _died, Harry!"  
Harry's eyes narrowed to slits of angry green. "It's nothing, is it? How come you can worry about me, but I can't worry about you?"_

Draco was unable to think up a reply to that worthy argument, especially now that Harry was close, so close. The bond was pushing now, or pulling, wanting that physical contact so bad he could feel it ache dully in his mind.

It was all he could do to make a noise of frustration, and he pressed his mouth to Harry's in a kiss that was as savage as it was ruthless, just consuming Harry's mouth with his own. Harry melted against him; completely against his own will now that the bond was taking things as far as it needed. 

Harry vaguely realized that it felt like a branding, like Draco was branding him as his own in a blatantly powerful kiss, and even if Harry wanted to kiss back, he wasn't so sure he could have, it was just too desperately hungry.

As it was, Harry forgot to kiss back, and when his feverish mind caught up with his dazed and hazy brain he wrenched his mouth away, twisting his head to the side to break contact, his eyes wide and unseeing, gasping for breath.

Draco growled again, frustration and desire making him out of breath and a bit trembly, and he released Harry's left shoulder to push Harry's face back towards him again. Harry broke the grip, ducking under Draco's left arm and backing away to avoid further encounters like the one that had just happened. He couldn't help feeling a little twinge from the bond, and knew that both it and Draco were a little disappointed at the abrupt ending. If he would admit it to himself, he would find that he was a little disappointed as well.

As it was, he just continued the conversation as if the kiss had never happened. 

"Did you know then? About the sorceress?"  
Draco straightened slowly, still facing the wall, and his shoulders relaxed visibly before he turned around.

His eyes were serious when they met Harry's expectant gaze.

"Yes." Draco answered quietly. "I found out about it the day I had to choose."

"The urgent message …" Harry spoke slowly, realization crossing his features.

"Yes. I couldn't tell because of everything else happening."

Harry blinked and smiled sheepishly. "I guess that's true. I just wish you'd have told me."

"You know what I wish? I wish I had never become a sorceress. I wish I had never been forced to choose a knight. I wish I had never seen my mother die to protect talents she wasn't even fully aware I had. I wish I hadn't been so powerless to help her. I wish …" Draco paused, his head lowered slightly, his hair shielding his eyes from view.

Harry spoke after a second of waiting, his voice gentle, compassion and understanding etched on his face. "You wish?"

Draco looked up again, pain visible in his eyes even from a distance. "I wish you would stop running from me, would trust me. I … I wish … I wish that you would just kiss me back when I kiss you, or even kiss me first!"

Harry fell silent, and Draco smiled bitterly at him. 

"Anyway, the point I'm trying to make, is no one gets what they wish for all the time, least of all when they want it to happen." He shrugged. "I'm going up to bed. Try not to worry about the sorceress too much, okay Harry? It does no good; worrying about things you can't change. All it does is make you frustrated."

Harry nodded without saying anything, and Draco turned to leave.

"Draco!" the cry broke free from Harry's lips without him meaning it to, but Draco stopped, not turning around to face Harry, waiting for whatever it was Harry wanted to say.

"I'm sorry. It's just … Well, I …" Harry stumbled over the words, trying desperately to make the loneliness the link was feeding him ease up, knowing that the bond blamed him, at least partly, for it.

Draco just looked over his shoulder, shooting a grin at Harry that was meant to be suggestive, charming and enticing all at once. 

"Don't worry about it, Beaumont." Was all that he said.

The door opened and shut behind Draco, leaving Harry alone in the room, wearing a dazed and dreamy expression as he stared at the closed door. He could still feel the remnants of Draco's effect on him; in the warmth in the back of his mind, and the sudden lightheadedness that the grin had produced.

He was still completely out of it as he walked up to his bedroom, and he could hazily feel Draco's smug satisfaction at the state Harry's mind was in, quite obviously pleased with himself for inducing the not-quite-there status.

He flopped down on his bed when he got there, his arms outspread and his legs apart, a goofy smile still on his face as he recalled the grin.

Draco was so … gorgeous!

Even if Harry was gay, which he wasn't so sure about, even with all that had happened, he couldn't help seeing more in that grin than he would have liked. Or rather, should have liked. He didn't really want to admit to himself that he wouldn't mind following that spectacular grin up.

Even as he was thinking this, Harry was aware that he was acting the idiot; anyone who didn't know better would think he was actually falling for his blonde sorceress. He laughed at himself a little nervously. No, that wasn't it. They were merely friends.

Then he was aware of another feeling, one he couldn't place immediately, but when he did, he sat upright in bed suddenly.

"Oh Hyne … hell no!" Harry shuddered, a natural reaction.

There was a knight in the mansion. And … and a sorceress as well!

"Shit!" he groaned, and rolled off the bed.

He had to go warn Draco!

But before he could even reach the door to run to Draco's wing, there was a knock at the door. 

Harry took a deep breath, steeling himself in preparation, and opened the door to find his headmaster and two people he didn't know waiting for him.

Harry blinked in surprise. All three of them had the unique aura reading as knights.


	7. The Choice

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry; SquallXZell

Disclaimer: I own a copy of every book published for Harry Potter, and a copy of the FFVIII game. Unfortunately, that's as far as it goes.

Chapter Rating: PG13 for my wayward sorceress' vulgar language. :D Actually, I edited most of her original crudeness out. She wasn't too happy with me.

Author's Notes: So far, I've only gotten one reply with my happy/sad ending thingy. Its up to you. The way I'm feeling now will have everyone dead before the story is over, but I'm refusing to write the final chapters until I get over it. How's that for an offer? :D

Also, with school, it's gonna go a bit slower, 'cuz I actually kinda need to work this year _(bawls)_ But anyway. Isn't it weird how you're sitting, listening to a lesson, and you suddenly get an idea for the next chapter? I am so glad I can write and save on my calculator. That's where most of my maths lessons went. Maybe that's why I barely scraped through? Probably. Anyway, No muses now, sorry, they're all too busy having a dance in my head, which, of course, results in a thumping headache. I apologize if this, or my miserable moods carry through into the writing.

As such, this chapter is pretty short, but the next one is, I think, a little longer. Which means we're also nearing the ending of my pre-typing pages. Ah well. We can hope Draco and Harry get off their asses to actually get some work done.

I plan to wake them up nice and early tomorrow morning. We'll see how much they like drinking, sorry, _partying_ instead of working then _(evil cackle)_

Anyway, enjoy, and please review!! Tell me how you want the ending!!!

The last person Draco would have expected to see, or to wake him up so horrifically early, was one Ron Westley. But that was exactly who he grudgingly opened his door to at three o' clock in the morning.

**Ron, he could plainly see, even without the help of magic, was not in the best of moods, quivering with effort as he restrained himself from attacking Draco, even as Draco bypassed his own irritation at being woken.**

"What do you want?" Draco snapped, his voice harsh and hard, remarkably awake, given the hour.

**Ron shuddered with the effort required to keep his clenched, white knuckled fists at his sides. "Where is he?" Ron managed to bite out, keeping his eyes carefully on the floor.**

**Draco was honestly surprised, and not just a little annoyed. "Harry? Why are you looking for him this late?"**

**Ron muttered something, but repeated his question, refusing to answer Draco's.**

**Draco felt the simmering jealousy arising in him; he waved the answer away with a deceivingly nonchalant air. "When I left, he was heading for his room."**

**"Well, he's not there now."**

**Draco looked up at the ceiling, blinking back the last remainder of sleep and pushing apart the malicious and wholly unwholesome thoughts as he searched mentally.**

**"He's with Zell and Seifer and … Squall? Squall."**

**It was Ron's turn to blink, and he betrayed himself to look into the mocking, subtly dangerous eyes of the blonde. "Huh?"**

**Draco smirked at him, exerting a superior air that he knew would anger Ron all the more. "He'll be here in a second. Why were you in his bedroom this late?"**

**Ron flushed at the implied reason, and started to heatedly answer when Harry came around the corner, blinking in pleasant surprise to see his best friend inside the Sorceress' Wing. Then he caught sight of Draco, and scowled, ignoring Ron to stalk up to him. Rinoa's knights turned the corner, slightly less than serious. **

**"You… ASSHOLE!" Harry stopped right in front of Draco, eyes narrowed, jaw clenched and almost growling in frustrated anger.**

**Draco stepped aside, outwardly serene, and Harry pushed past him with an exasperated noise. Draco simply smiled sweetly and mockingly at everyone watching, and calmly shut the door in their faces.**

**Zell was the first to move; he laughed and caught hold of Squall's unresisting arm. "C'mon, baby! Let's get to bed."**

**Seifer just grinned in appreciation of the incomprehensible look on Ron's face. Ron was staring in shock at the closed door, mouth opening and closing silently as he blinked at the door.**

**"Don't worry about it, Westley. They'll have quite a few more fights before everything's sorted out between them." Seifer told him, and Ron snapped a salute before heading in the direction of the wing's exit, presumably going to his dorm, or, Seifer mused as he walked back to his own chambers, maybe his girlfriend's.**

**Ron had a sinking feeling that neither the sorceress nor the knight was going to leave the bedchambers anytime soon, if at all tonight.**

**As it turned out, he was right.**

**Draco had promptly put a silence spell on Harry after shutting the door, leaving Harry angrily mouthing words that Draco felt all too clearly in his head.**

**But even that had stopped when Draco stepped forward with a smile that made Harry dazedly forget everything else. Draco perceived this, and it made him smile harder, gratified that his jealousy was slipping away in the reassuring presence of his angry knight.**

**"Stop that. I'm going to give you two options. I can make you stay, or you can choose to stay. Which is it?"**

**He felt Harry's helpless anger flare up again, and sighed. "No, we're not going to do that. Not yet. It's a simple fact that the bond gets stronger through contact, right?"**

**Harry nodded warily.**

**"Right. And we know that this escaped sorceress is sleeping with her knight, in all possible meanings of the word, right?"**

**Harry just glowered at him.**

**"Right. So the fact is, I can get stronger, and, indirectly, so you can you, if we sleep together. No, not like that. Does that sound logical?"**

**Harry couldn't argue with that reasoning, even if he had been able to. He nodded slowly.**

**"Right." Draco stifled a yawn, and gestured towards his bed. "So, you get a choice."**

**Still glowering at him, Harry slowly and reluctantly clambered onto the bed and lay down; taut, fighting and unyielding.**

**Draco had no such problems with the idea, He had been curious ever since the actual bonding about what it felt like to hold someone as close to your mind like a knight was.**

**He crawled into bed smugly and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, drawing him closer.**

**Harry remained forcibly tense in his arms.**

**Draco lowered his head so that his lips brushed against Harry's ear. "By the way," he purred softly, in a tone calculated specifically to seduce, and he was gratified when a fine tremor ran through Harry's body. "The silence spell will only wear off while you sleep, and you'll never fall asleep when you're that tense. Relax Harry; just give in to the bond, would you? I know you can feel it. Can't you tell what it wants? What it needs? I know you know." Draco added in a low whisper, his lips barely touching Harry's ear, and Harry relaxed suddenly, muscles untightening automatically.**

**Harry had no protection against the bond, especially when it was this close and personal, and well he knew it. Knights weren't supposed to be able to resist the bond, which was why the final enthralling could only be achieved by the ultimate act.**

**Even though they were only cuddling, Harry's reluctance melted away, and he helplessly snuggled in closer against Draco's chest, deeper into his arms, head tucked in under Draco's chin.**

**With a sigh, they both fell asleep.**

**Squall, in another room, wasn't having it as easy. He had his head buried into the side of Zell's neck, arms around his waist, and was mumbling quietly.**

**Zell was murmuring reassurances, seemingly to perfectly understand the disjointed sentences coming out of Squall's mouth, his own arms loosely wrapped around Squall's back.**

**"She can't be too far away, not if her knight is in Timber."**

**"Squall…" Zell almost sighed, but he understood what the other knight was going through. He felt it all to clearly, both through the tie between them, and his own feelings, which were incredibly similar. "Look, Draco's a smart kid, he might be able to do it."**

**Squall snorted. "Quoth the graybeard."**

**Zell laughed, but his arms tightened. "Just believe Squall. I know optimism isn't your strong point, but he has a good knight, and even Seifer says we have a good chance."**

**Squall snorted again, but dropped the subject, knowing it also made Zell uneasy, which would, in turn, echo back to Rinoa and make her cranky. He'd do anything to protect either of them. But at the moment, he rather preferred to kiss Zell's collarbone. Zell made a small sound of startlement and approval, and Squall smiled a rare smile again Zell's skin. **

**Yes. He'd do anything for them. He loved being a knight.**

**In an inn, just on the outskirts of Timber, a young man was cherishing the feeling.**

**His sorceress was in the next room, and waiting for him in the next room, he could feel her shining presence in his head, all shiny and blue swirls that might have been white.**

**She opened the door for him before he got there, and smiled at him in a way that made his whole body heat up with love and incredulous joy. That she should choose him-!**

**"Good evening, love. Would you like something to drink? They gave me my own bar, you know."**

**"Did they?" he followed her in, silently worshipping the ground she walked on.**

**"Yes indeed." Her voice got a little harder, a little more irate, different from her usual sweet tones.**

**He didn't notice the difference.**

**"What would you like to do tonight, Kieren? Would you like to play, or talk?"**

**In his ears, her voice sounded silky smooth and seductive, rendering him powerless to the wave of lust she purposely sent surging through the bond.**

**He gasped at the heat that was suddenly consuming him, burning him alive, and when she opened her arms and mind to him, he entered them willingly. He knew she would be able to prevent him from turning into ashes, knew she would help him not to incinerate, not because she had no choice, but because she loved him, she would aid him whenever she could.**

He trusted her completely. 

Extra AN: They just got back. They're not happy. Tell me how you want the ending to go ^^;;


	8. The Invitation

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: As far as I know, I don't own anything but the plot here. _(sniffs)_

_Draco: Oh, boohoo. The plot? Who cares about the plot?_

_Harry: It would be so much more interesting if you'd just allow me to f- snog Draco like we all want me to._

_Draco: (eyes Harry) Especially you, it seems._

_Harry: (flushes and grins)_

Chapter Rating: PG13 because of the lewd conversations taking place between my muses?

_Harry: Oh give over, you know you love it._

_Draco: You expect her to admit it?_

_Harry: It'd be funny if she did, wouldn't it?_

_Draco: (smugly) Which is precisely why she's not going to._

Author's Notes:  Um… Yea. I think this chapter's a little longer than the last. Who'm I kidding, anything is O.o; You might have to wait a little while longer for the next one, not only because it's school time (what a clichéd excuse) but also because I was reading over the next chapter last night. And it was pathetically muddled! Honestly.

Also, the arising question of sorceress vs sorcerer. No, the game has no hints of a male being able to have magic passed down to him. But then, that could just be me. I was too busy ogling Squall and Zell to care about terminology . But, since the game does only mention sorceress', and I feel that its somewhat hideously sexist to exclude the males on such awe inspiring power (uh… ) (not that females don't need some power these days… um… what was I saying?), it would be kind of wrong to call them sorcerers when the game only plays with sorceresses. Did that make sense? If it didn't, you can go back to the tried and true method of influence. This whole story was Draco's idea, based on reading too much BunnyCrash by Blackrose. And she calls them sorceresses, male or female. 

Hope that cleared it up somewhat ^^;;

Aaannnd, there's another HP/DM slash being written, you can expect that out hopefully by Monday. We're going camping on the weekend!!!

_Draco: Spare us the agonies of listening to you much longer._

_I_nv_u50: Just for that, oh so kind remark, you can wait a few more chapters to 'get it on' with Harry._

_Harry: (whines) Draco!!!_

Anyhoo, enjoy the chapter, and please review!! ^^

Harry woke up alone. This was a usual occurrence, in his life, and he caught himself before he almost started missing his arrogant sorceress, preferring, on the whole, to wake up alone rather than suffer the teasing Draco would undoubtedly put him through.

Granted, it had been incredibly comforting just to be in Draco's presence, but he didn't want it to go too far, only wiling to take whatever measures necessary, not above.

He swung his legs over the side of the bed, wondering when Draco had gotten up, and why he had left so early. It was, Harry thought bitterly, his idea, after all, and if he hadn't wanted to wake up with Harry then he could have at least given Harry one more option last night. A 'Go back to your own dorm' would have been preferable.

He could feel Draco a few doors down, fiddling about with something he obviously enjoyed, pleasure reverberating down the link, and Harry felt himself smile unintentionally before shuffling out of the door slowly, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning.

Draco felt him coming, but approved of the idea to ignore him, choosing to rather let his fingers pluck at the strings of an acoustic guitar.

This was another of his favorite rooms, almost topping the glass room, which got boring after one memorized all the view to be had from those windows. 

This room had a wide variety of musical instruments, from flutes to a harp, mounted magnificently by the bay window, from violins to drums.

Draco could play them all.

He adored music, letting himself love it without reserve. His mother had taught him to play the piano, ever since she had heard him play with one finger a lullaby she sang to him, without help. That in itself was a precious memory, but it was more than that. It was a part of him, something deep within the core of his very essence, giving him an impeccable ear for music, and a mind that never forgot a tune.

One of the things he was most grateful for about his magic was that he could put it towards improving his musical prowess, teaching himself when no one else could… or would. 

Sorceresses needed something they enjoy, if only to help them handle the almost unnatural power they held, with or without a knight. 

Some hobbies could be as simple and serene as needlework, or art, every stroke of the brush and dip of the needle perfect, and in the right place. Otherwise it could be martial arts, cooking, sports, whatever caught and held the sorceress' fancy and calmed him or her down.

Draco had woken up with one leg thrown over Harry's thighs, his head pillowed on Harry's chest. He had been unspeakably tempted to stay and let the slow heartbeat lull him back to sleep, but he felt a restlessness surging up, ready to hold him prisoner. He didn't really want Harry to be around when he started throwing magic around, just to ease the throbbing noise in the back of his head.

He had gone too long without using his magic.

So he had come into the music room, and had headed straight for the guitar, knowing instinctively that it would soothe.

Each instrument would have a different effect, the slow harmonious things, like the harp, would soothe tempers and ill humors.

Draco was lightly fingering the strings, head bent over the wooden guitar when Harry pushed the door open.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Draco didn't look up, but his voice was teasing and light hearted. Harry grumbled something unintelligible in answer and paused, looking around the room, blinking owlishly behind his glasses. 

"What's this? And what's the time?"

Draco looked up then, a friendly, relaxed smile on his face. "Much later than when you usually get up, I'm sure."

Harry shuddered dramatically. "Ugh. I can't stand that wake up bell. I'm glad you don't have it in here."

Draco smirked, eyes glinting as he replied. "Why? Do you plan to spend more nights with me?"

Harry blanched, almost backing to the door as rich embarrassment laced with confusion flooded the link.

Draco laughed silkily and stood up, putting the guitar down where he had been sitting. "It's 12:30, and this is my music room."

Harry eyed Draco suspiciously a few seconds more before returning his gaze to the rest of the room, scanning its contents curiously. "Didn't know you played." Was all he said, however, and Draco felt a twinge of irritation with the gratitude at not having to explain himself.

Harry turned to face Draco, putting the subject of music behind him, determination and stubbornness etched across his face, giving the hint of a battle he was fully prepared to fight. "Draco…" he started, but Draco smiled meekly at him, taking the wind out of his sails, making him lose the advantage of a prepared, strategic battle.

"No, I agree Harry. We won't share a bed again. For a while, anyway."

Harry stared for a second, flustered and unwilling to show how piqued he was at the hint that he wasn't a satisfactory bed partner.

"Why not?" He sounded put out. Harry had obviously wanted the fight.

Draco's lips twitched with appreciation, but he kept a straight face. "Because, O'knight mine, we're both going to be too busy to involve ourselves in sexual play. There'll be enough time for that later. We could, however, continue sleeping together, as long as we only sleep."

Harry spluttered and blushed at the words 'sexual play' but before he could say anything coherent, there was a bold knock at the door.

Draco smirked and gestured, and Harry scowled and opened the door, accepting the logic that he was closer, but disliking Draco's superior grin. 

It was, not to their surprise, Rinoa and her knights.

Zell bounded first into the room and picked up a sax lovingly. "Yo, can I borrow this? I left mine at home."

Draco nodded, slightly surprised that he hadn't just asked Rinoa to make him a new one, but he was reluctant to ask, guessing their was a good reason that he should know. He searched for the knowledge quietly, letting Harry ask the questions.

"What are you doing here?" Harry spoke up, his polite tone covering up a little suspicion.

Rinoa smiled at him reassuringly as the first sounds of the sax rang out, filling the air with rich, soothing notes that played out from under Zell's fingers.

"We just came to visit."

Draco eyed her warily. He still didn't trust her completely, what with her own twin wanting to kill him and all, but he knew to reject the friendship she was openly offering could be a fatal mistake. 

His father had taught him much about using everyone's help. Of course, the motives might not have been pure all the time, but Draco had trusted his father. Guess where that had gotten all of them Him, the sole remainder of an old, powerful family, and someone wishing to kill him as well. Well, at least the tradition of being murdered seemed to be following the right path.

"And," she continued, her dark eyes alight with excitement. "To tell you that the old gang is on their way."

Harry blinked and asked for Draco, who had scowled, lost in old memories that he was trying his best to forget and had gotten up to go sit at the harp. Then he started to pluck the taut strings so that they resonated with the tune, enhancing the sax that Zell was still playing.

"The old gang?" Harry was trying to ignore the music, but the query came out a whisper, himself loathing to disturb the music or its musicians, and he turned helplessly to watch Draco as he played, transfixed and enchanted by the musical spell Draco was weaving over the vibrating strings.

"You know…" Rinoa whispered back, plainly enjoying the music with half closed eyes, a smile, and a relaxed stance. "Irvine, Selphie and Quistis. They're coming to help. Shush now, let's enjoy it before they get tired of it."

Harry nodded and let himself drop to the floor to sit where he was, content just to listen. 

The music soothed the soul. It made him forget everything important, even the truant sorceress, made him focus only on the music, which was echoing through his head, a pleasant, if peculiar sensation. It was what Draco was feeling, and Harry felt more than a little awed by the depths from which Draco played his music.

Draco was playing what he felt, feeling Harry relax and give control completely to the music. It comforted Draco more, and he started a different tune with his other hand, a completely different melody that intensified both the sax and the other tune.

Eventually Zell had to stop, working his mouth muscles with trepidation and wincing at the stiffness there. "Haven't used those particular ones for a while now." Zell glanced reproachfully at Squall, who flushed lightly but stared straight back.

"You were the one who complained."

They laughed, and Rinoa shook her head grinningly, plainly delighted at both of her knights.

"Anyway, we better get going. They're serving hot dogs as a special." Zell grinned, and Harry grinned back. It was hard not to like the impulsive knight.

Zell turned to Draco, who had his eyes closed, still idly running his fingers through the strings, a peaceful look on his face, and Zell changed his mind, not asking what he had wanted to. He laid the sax down carefully and left with the others, winking and grinning at Harry.

Harry continued watching Draco in fascination, letting himself calm, willingly pushing everything to the back of his mind. Everything but the sun, the quiet tune, and Draco.

Draco who was backlighted by the sun beams, dust motes dancing around his shining head like tiny fireflies.

After a while, Draco stopped and sighed through his nose, turning his gaze to the window, squinting in the sunlight. By the sun's angle, he guessed it to be late afternoon, maybe four o'clock. 

He wasn't surprised when Harry's hand came between his face and the sunlight, shading his eyes from the glare, and he smiled in thanks, looking at Harry who looked away first.

Draco continued to watch him until Harry cleared his throat nervously.

"Draco, about last night…"

"Mm?"

"I… I think we should do it again." Harry spoke fast, wanting to get it all out quickly, and only half wanting Draco to hear it.

Draco simply stared at him calmly; all traces of restlessness gone, waiting for a reason, not letting his face show anything of what he was feeling.

Harry carried on after it was apparent that Draco wouldn't help him by talking first. "See, that knight was strong, and you said that his bond made him stronger, and if I die, you die, and I don't want that, and he's a strong knight, and I want to be able to hold my own against him if you're busy doing other things." Harry stopped, all but gasping for breath, and Draco smirked, although not unkindly.

"Sit down Harry. We need to talk. We don't know anything about each other, and that's another weakness in the link."

Harry sat down, a bit uncertain about it all, but seemingly willing to talk about it.

Draco took a breath, and was rudely interrupted before he even started by a soft knock on the door.

He gave it a quick glare, but it was obviously unoffended, and the person behind it tentatively knocked again.

Draco gestured for Harry to stay sitting, moving towards the door at the same time.

He opened it before they could knock again, and fixed a cool stare at the unwanted intruders.

"Yes?" even his tone was icy, disencouraging any response, and Hermione's smile faltered before becoming fixed in place.

"Good evening!" she all but chirped, and walked quickly into the room, towing Ron behind her, probably to avoid Draco's shutting the door in their faces.

Harry stood up when he saw whom the guests were, and the happiness on his face convinced Draco that it was, indeed, too late to turn them out, and he begrudgingly shut the door before turning to face the happy group again.

"To what do we owe this dubious pleasure?" Draco chose to ignore Harry's quick scowl.

Ron muttered something that he wouldn't repeat when asked, and Hermione answered instead.

"Well, we came to invite Harry to a pre-SeeD Ball party…"

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow. "Oh?"

Hermione flushed, but didn't say anything.

Ron smirked triumphantly. "No, you're not invited."

Draco smiled a smile that held little, if any humor, and worlds of bitterness. "Why would I want to go to a pitifully pathetic party with you witless mercenaries?"

Ron growled and started forward, but Harry held him back, keeping a watchful eye on Draco's face.

Harry had felt a prickle of pain echoing down the bond, and reacted to it almost automatically.

"Ron, 'Mione, I'll meet you there, goodbye, you can go now!"

He herded them out and shut the door so he could lean back against it.

Watching Draco, who was studiously avoiding his eyes, Harry pondered on how to go about soothing the sorceress.

He knew Draco well enough by know to know that the teenager's pride wouldn't want to accept outright sympathy. 

It put a tense layer over every situation.

"Draco?"

"Go on to your party, Harry. We continue our chat at a more convenient time for you some other time, alright?"

"Draco…"

Draco gave him an innocent look. "What? You're not mine, remember? I can hardly stop you. By all means, go, and enjoy yourself."

Harry groaned and went to sit beside Draco. "Like I can enjoy myself now?"

There was a flash of smugness on Draco's behalf, and Harry sat up straighter, half-heartedly punching his shoulder. "You jerk! You pulled that guilt trip on purpose!"

Draco grinned back at him, unabashed. "Would you believe me if I said no?"

Harry smiled back carefully. "Probably not."

Draco sighed in mock distress. "Pity."

Harry just watched him silently until Draco twisted to face him. "What is it, Beaumont? I don't need your pity, so you can keep that to yourself. Save it for Westley."

Harry ignored this, and leant closer, slowly, and Draco's breath snagged in his throat for a second, before he drew in a sharp breath unknowingly.

Harry leant a little closer, his lips inches from Draco's, and Draco had to fight to prevent his eyes from closing, or pushing their lips together first.

"I know you're lonely, Draco. I'm not about to offer you pity. I know you, Draco. Don't pretend with me, it won't do you any good. I know you want to come with me tonight. Don't you?"

Draco, suddenly helplessly enchanted by the depths of the eyes looking into him, could only nod slowly.

Harry continued in a whisper, his voice absurdly loud in Draco's ears. "Draco, if you promise to stop hiding yourself from me, I'll find a way to smuggle you into that party. Deal?"

Draco nodded defenselessly before he knew what he was agreeing to, impatient for the kiss.

Harry pulled away abruptly and stood up. "Well. Now that's settled, lets go, shall we? The party should be starting soon."

He chuckled at the rare bemused, almost bewildered expression on Draco's face and pulled him up.

"Let's go, Draco."

"Hang on. You're still in pajamas. And what about food?"

Harry blushed. "There'll be food there. I suppose I'll have to change, won't I?"

Draco smirked. "Hold it. Here's another reason to enjoy being a knight."

Harry just blinked at him. "Huh?"

Draco shook his head, rolling his eyes up to the ceiling in mock despair before closing them, concentrating for a few seconds.

When he opened them again, Harry was examining his new clothes, strongly reminiscent of official SeeD garb.

"You like them?"

"Yea, they're cool. How'd you do that?" 

Draco shrugged. "Dunno. Just can. You'll need your own uniform, by the way."

"Excuse me?"

"You know I have ceremonial clothes?"

Harry grinned, flushing lightly. "Yea. Skimpy."

Draco grinned back, unrepentant. "Well, if you look at Squall, or Zell, or even Seifer, they all have trademark clothes, right? With Squall it's the fur lined short jacket and black leather. With Zell it's those awful shorts. With Seifer, it's the trenchcoat. Get it?"

"So I need some too?"

"Start thinking about it."

"I will."

"Good. Now, don't we have a party to get to?"

Harry smiled a genuine smile that coaxed an answering smile from Draco. "Yea. C'mon, let's go. We'll eat there."

"May I secure a dance?"

Harry laughed. "With me? Believe me, you'll have no competition."

Draco looked over him consideringly, falling behind so he could get a better look. "I don't know. You look rather dashing. Maybe I went a bit over the top with that outfit."

"You talk crap, you know that?"

Draco laughed as he followed Harry, refraining to answer. Whether Harry knew it or not, he did look remarkably good in the outfit Draco had made him.

Draco shot one sly look at Harry's butt, silently vowing to himself that he would get his kiss by the end of that evening. And maybe, if he did it right, Harry would even kiss back.


	9. The Dance

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: I can dream about owning them, but would I do that if I really did?

_Harry: Of course not. (whispers to Draco) And I'm glad she doesn't._

_Draco: Dream about us? Or own us?_

_Harry: Own us. Dreaming is all she can do._

_Draco: (smirks) It's all I'll let her do._

_Harry: You know you're scared of her._

_Draco: Bullshit._

Chapter Rating: PG13 for no reason I can think of.

Author's Notes: I think that disclaimer was a bit mixed. Oh well. You got the gist, right? Then they had to go and interrupt. _(is not amused)_ Anyway, the first half of the ball. I like it quit well, considering more than half of it was made up on the spot. Oh well. Fluffy mush, mainly to prepare you for the badly written semi angst next chapter. Hmm… anyway… That's about it. Oh, and if you want that new Harry/Draco story out, you're going to have to flame Draco, because he's being a prat and refusing to follow the plot. I think it's just a ploy to get Harry into bed.

_Draco: (forlornly) Everything usually is…_

_Harry: It's ok. You'll succeed one day._

Anyway, it'll be coming, but with school and Draco, I'm not sure how long. I'll try and have it out by next Saturday. Look out for it ^^ Sort of cliffhanger at the end here, but the next part is coming along reasonably well. It was all one chapter but then it was too long. So this is the longer chapter. Anyway, enjoy, and please review!! ^^

Ron's surprise and displeasure at seeing the sorceress with Harry was obvious, but the warning looks from both Hermione and Harry told him to leave the subject alone, and to say anything otherwise would have started a fight.

Even he didn't fully understand why he hated the sorceress so much. He was arrogant and proud, and most definitely spoilt. Harry didn't seem to mind though, and as he was the only one that really mattered, Ron couldn't admit his intense dislike without sounding pettier than Harry. As long as Harry was happy, Ron would try.

But that didn't make Ron feel any better about the whole issue, really. Ron knew there was just something about him, something about Draco that told Ron that Harry was going to die, and it'd all be Draco's fault.

Even Ron, in his more compassionate moments realized this was altogether unreasonable, but he couldn't help how illogical his feelings insisted on being.

Harry smiled guilelessly when he met up with Ron and Hermione in a side corridor, holding onto the wrist of the sorceress who was looking around in slight confusion and bewilderment.

Draco honestly hadn't known what he expected, but this party certainly wasn't it.

For SeeDs, he had thought it would be proper and strict, very formal, even if it weren't an official party.

What it really was, was a rowdy, noisy, almost brawling crowd of people, with a makeshift bar against one wall and a large, circular dance floor that leaked outside onto the half porch.

It had, at one point in time, been a room where Draco's father had held parties. Private parties, where, when Draco had asked to come, his father had laughed and proclaimed him too young. It had been one of the few things he had been refused, and as such, he had yearned an invitation to those exclusive parties.

Years later, when Draco was still being refused entrance to the special room because he was too young, even at the ripe age of eleven; he had started to hate those parties. The main reason was because, when they were held, he was reminded that he was still a child, when the one thing he wanted most was to be an adult and join his father, in whatever work his father did.

He glanced around the room with concealed interest, having never been in here before. The hall had been out of bounds for anyone except his father when there were no balls, and for everyone who wasn't invited or helping when there were.

He hadn't even come in here after his father's death, when the rule was void and meaningless, simply because he couldn't have been bothered to, grieving silently over the loss of both adored parents.

His gaze was caught and held of a life-sized portrait hanging on the wall on the landing of the stairs where they entered. 

It was his family. His father, shoulder length hair brushed and styled, caught back by a black leather riband, not a strand out of place. The classic old fashioned look favoured by his family for years, impeccable in the good quality painting. His beloved mother, smiling slightly, not quite a warm expression in her eyes, dressed in one of those flowing dresses that highlighted her natural elegance.

And himself, at the happy age of seven, where everything had been perfect in his world except for the occasional fights between his parents. He was beaming at the painter. Draco could still remember how sore his face had been after the painter had left, keeping the same expression for hours on end because the artist had refused to do the faces until after everything else.

They had had an argument that day. Something about Narcissa not being able to wear her favourite dress, a lighter colour that didn't become her as much as the dark dress his father had chosen. 

Draco felt a slight squeeze on his wrist, and it jolted his attention back to the present.

Harry was watching him quietly. 

Draco smiled, a little bitterly. "Harry, I'd like you to meet my parents. I'm sorry they couldn't be here tonight." He was pleased to not that Ron and Hermione had left them, already stumbling around on the dance floor, giggling at each other.

Harry gave a sad smile and turned to look at the picture more carefully. "I can see where you got your beauty." He mused softly. "Your father was quite handsome, and your mother is… was very beautiful."

Draco felt a small glow at the compliment, but fought it down.

Harry smirked at him, and tugged again lightly. "Come dance with me?"

Draco turned away from the painting and lifted an elegant brow at him. "What, you want to be seen with me now? Really, Beaumont. People will start getting the wrong idea if you keep this up."

Harry flushed, but, to Draco's surprising pleasure, kept his hold on the wrist.

Draco gave in. "Oh very well. We'd better get to the food table before Westley does."

Harry just shook his head, but he dropped Draco's hand and jumped down the stairs. He stood at the bottom, staring up at Draco as he came down more dignified, keeping his eyes on Harry's. Harry had felt more than one pang of wistful nostalgia as Draco took in the picture, and he could half understand what Draco had felt for his parents. If it was anything like Harry felt for his own parents, he felt incredibly sorry for Draco, losing them at such a young age.

Draco paused beside him, and leant forward to whisper in Harry's ear. "I don't need your pity, Beaumont. It's over. I've dealt with it." Then he leant back a little with a small wink at Harry. "Come dance with me."

"After we stuff ourselves, of course." Harry replied slowly, a twinkle of amusement intruding his eyes.

"Of course." Draco replied dryly, rolling his eyes.

Harry chuckled and walked with him to the table set aside for food, saddened by the fact that the sorceress couldn't tell sympathy and pity apart.

But then, thought Harry, as he watched Draco pick and choose the food on the table, they were almost the same thing. And pride doesn't allow for either. Maybe he could help Draco with that.

Ron came over breathless, leaning on Harry. "You've really got to get out on that dance floor, Harry. The music rocks!"

Harry laughed and smiled at Hermione as she came over. "Hey. Are your feet ok? Ron stood on them an awful lot."

"Shut up, Harry."

Hermione laughed in reply. "My feet will be fine after a few curagas."

Ron mock scowled at her, and was about to reply when his stare got directed over her shoulder and he groaned. "Harry, watch out. Here comes –"

He shut up abruptly, and Harry turned around, smiling agreeably to meet Colin Creevey, a cadet who had also taken the exam the day before.

"Harry!" Colin's eyes sparkled with worship, and Harry stifled a groan. Colin had had a crush on Harry for about five years, as they were neighbours, and had known each other even before they had joined the SeeD recruits.

"Hello Colin." Harry tried to keep the exasperation out of his voice, but some of it must have filtered through because Colin had a quick flash of confusion and despair before shrugging it off.

"Having a good time, Harry?" Colin seemed determined to ignore Ron and Hermione.

"I only just arrived, but yeah, I guess it's ok."

"Can I… May I have a dance with you later? Just one! I wont stand on your toes or anything!"

Harry gave a glare at Ron, who was trying unsuccessfully to hide his sniggers, and Hermione just looked at him sympathetically. Then her eyes went past his shoulder and focused on someone else, and Harry realized with dread that Draco had heard the last request. 

Knowing well his sorceress' aggressively jealous tendencies, Harry tried to put Colin off before Draco got to where they were standing, but Colin insistently kept asking, nervously confidant that he could break Harry's reluctance if he was given just one chance.

Then there was a hand on Colin's shoulder, a cool hand that seemed to burn when it touched him, and he yelped, pulling away from the grip and turning around to see whom it was.

His voice left him, and he could only gape into the silver eyes that glared into his own. 

"Did you know," Draco told him, in a dangerously soft voice, "that you are addressing my knight?"

Colin gave a desperate glance to Harry, who started and reached forward towards Draco.

Draco ignored him. "You didn't, did you? No," he continued after Colin wildly shook his head. "No, I did not think you knew. If you had known, you wouldn't have bothered him, would you?"

"N-no sir! Of-of course not sir!" Colin gasped, and his shoulder stopped burning as Draco carelessly flung him out of the way.

Colin staggered, bumping into Ron who caught him and held him up while he found his balance, glaring at Draco. 

Hermione had diligently put on an expressionless face, and Harry was silently shaking his head.

Draco grinned at him, suddenly happy. He was finally invited to a party in the infamous ballroom, he had a knight that was remarkably fun to toy with, and the finger foods were not really all that bad.

"Dance with me?" It was an impertinent request, and he knew it.

Harry frowned at him. "No. Maybe later."

Draco put a restraining hand on his shoulder, careful not to send the quick flare of magic that he had for the presumptuous cadet. "Dance with me."

Harry almost shook the hand off, but thought better, turning around to face Draco. The look on the sorceress' face made him forget Ron and Hermione. It was the most mischievous expression he had ever seen, fully and completely playful, quizzing and just asking Harry to dare deny him.

Harry sighed and shook his head, giving Draco a small smile. "Oh, alright. But I'm leading."

"I think not!"

Harry shot a quick grin at his friends, who were staring at him. He winked at them, and they grinned back uncertainly.

Then he calmly took hold of Draco's unresisting hand, and smirked at him. "You'll let me lead, won't you, honey?"

"Honey?" The grin was echoed back in Draco's eyes and he squeezed Harry's hand a little. "Tell you what. I lead for a while, then you, and whoever leads best can lead."

Harry widened his eyes in mock shock. "My God! Are you being diplomatic?"

"Don't get used to it. It's just that this room… It does something…" Draco's tone was dry, and very I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it.

Harry smiled, and waved carelessly over his shoulder at Ron and Hermione before leading Draco onto the dance floor, where he stood staring at him for a while.

"Well? Are you going to lead or not?"

Harry blinked and slowly put out his hands in the correct position for a waltz, completely ignoring the loud rock music that was actually playing. 

Draco smiled in what was probably supposed to be a coy, demure way, but what came off as suggesting, and stepped into Harry's arms, laying his hands carefully in Harry's.

And they started to waltz, spinning and twirling around the room, completely unconcerned with all the stares they were getting, immersed solely within one another.

Sometime during the dance, they forgot that they were supposed to take turns leading, and they happily settled into a rhythm, pressed close to each other. Draco actually forgot himself enough to drop his forehead against Harry's.

Harry's eyes had flown open, and Draco had jerked back, upsetting the flow of the dance, and Harry had to drop his hands to keep them both upright. 

They stopped in the middle of the dance floor, staring awkwardly at each other, before Draco roughly gestured to the outskirts of the hall. "Want something to drink?"  
Harry nodded, a little breathless, both from the dance and the unexpected contact.

He didn't notice all the looks they were getting from the rest of the people, but Draco did, and, as he poured himself some wine, he realized he had gone over the top in dressing Harry.

He looked too good. It was all very well for Draco to look at him like he was, and maybe, just maybe Hermione, because he knew, somewhere inside of his mind, that her appreciative glances were mostly approval.

Harry sipped his own white wine and watched the crowd, both on and off the dance floor. They were getting increasingly more rowdy, and he didn't doubt that most of them were well on their way to being drunk, if they weren't already. All with good reason, he supposed. It had been a good mission, even if it had been aborted early, and most of them were sure to get the SeeD rankings they so desperately wanted. It was also a celebration that none of them had died. Everyone sent on the exam had come back alive, some more injured than other, but all in various states of living. It wasn't very often that this happened.

They had reason to celebrate, Harry supposed, but he couldn't understand the wish to get drunk. 

Draco was watching him when Harry reverted his attention back to his dancing partner. Draco's gaze was serious and searching; until he shook his head and smirked at Harry. 

"Want to leave?"

"Nah. I want one more dance with you. Then we have to wait for Ron and Hermione to finish."

"Do we have to wait for them?" Draco pulled a face, and Harry sniggered.

"Yes."

"Alright. But I don't think we should dance."

"Why not?" Harry's tone was frank, and he grinned at the sorceress. "I'll even let you lead."

Draco snorted, but gave and answering grin. "I was supposed to lead back there as well. But all right. The next song."

Harry nodded, and they waited in a comfortable silence for the song currently playing to draw to a close.

Then Harry grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. A slow song started. Draco winced, and Harry watched his feet awkwardly. They hadn't been expecting a slow song.

Draco swore under his breath, and before Harry could look up to see what was wrong, he was being jerked against Draco, who calmly took Harry's hands and put them on his shoulders, before wrapping his own loosely around Harry's waist.

"Draco…"

"You know, this isn't really the same as leading a waltz." Draco's voice was forcibly light, and Harry could feel an uncertainty that mirrored his own.

He smiled and laid his head gingerly on Draco's shoulder, his hands moving up to clasp together on Draco's nape.

Draco stiffened slightly, before relaxing completely, burying his face into Harry's hair.

They danced in silence, letting the bond tell each other, exactly what the other was feeling, needing no words to describe the peace of the situation. No words could have been found had they wanted to talk.

They missed an excited, triumphant crow, lost in their own little world that only they could really understand.

The song ended, and still they stood there, perfectly comfortable now, not wanting to leave.

Then Hermione's voice was heard, softly speaking reluctantly to Harry from a little way away.

Harry raised his head, pinching Draco a little when he growled, even though he was annoyed at being interrupted as well.

"Harry, I'm so sorry for bothering you, especially now, but we need to go."

Harry shook his head slightly, trying to get rid of the dazed, dreamy expression he knew he must have been carrying.

"Why?" His voice was too soft, and Hermione didn't hear it over the excited babble coming from another corner of the room. He tried again. "Why?"

She heard him that time, and cast a wary glance at Draco, where he was staring at the small crowd in a vague attempt to see what they were so interested in. 

"I… I just think we should leave now, Harry."

Harry caught the small alarm in her tone now, and he stepped back slowly, sparing a glance for Draco, who was now utterly, if uncaringly, curious.

"Alright. Come on Draco, let's go to bed, kay?"

Draco missed the last bit, and shook his head absently. "Hold on, I want to see what's going on."

"No!" The real alarm in Hermione's voice now caught Draco's attention and he stared at her, more curious if anything.

She realized her mistake and flushed, saying in as calm a voice as she could manage. "No, I really think it's late enough. Harry has a big ceremony tomorrow, and you'll probably want to go with him, so you should get lots of rest."

Ron came running up, skidding to a stop next to Hermione. "I couldn't get them to put it away Herm. Our only chance is to get them away from here."

Even Harry was curious now, despite himself. "What on earth are you two talking about?"

Ron flushed, and looked away. "Nothing. We should go. It's late."

"What do they have there?" Harry persisted, and Ron frowned at him.

"Are you going to take the fun off a few drunks over your best friend Harry?"

Draco snorted, and started to walk towards the growing knot of people. Ron stepped in his way, careful to keep his eyes on a point somewhere between Draco's eyes, rather than maintain actual eye contact.

"Get out of my way, cadet."

Ron flushed. "Sorry, sir, but I can't allow that." He managed to bite out.

Draco just pushed past him.

Ron watched him go, and turned to Harry. "You'd better go stop him Harry, before this goes further than any of us can handle."

Harry blinked at him, when a sharp, violent stab of furious hatred pierced the bond.

Draco had been walking steadily towards the group, only a little inquisitive to see what fascinated them so much. When he arrived, he wished he hadn't gone.

In the middle of the group was another life size painting, one that they had obviously sneaked out of the place Draco had ordered such paintings put. The only reason the painting on the landing was still there was because Draco had forgotten it had ever existed, having never seen it after it had been first finished. The others he had ordered put into a small room, which, ironically, was just further down a side corridor close to this ballroom. He had never wandered into this area of the mansion if he could help it. It had belonged completely to his parents, and he had had it locked up at the same time he ordered the removal of all the pictures, to deep in his grief to care.

The picture the drunken lock picker had chosen was probably the worst one they could have picked, and were mocking it, and the cold beauty of the person in the painting. They hadn't gotten to the point where they were drawing on the picture yet, but it was clear they were going to start soon.

It was of the dearest woman of Draco's life:

His Mother. 


	10. The Enthrallment

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: If I were owner of either of these two marvelous worlds, would the official versions still be straight? 

Chapter Rating: PG13 for Ron's evil language… .

Author's Notes: Originally I had planned to post this on Friday – that is, tomorrow – but I got such a sucky mark on my first maths quiz of the year which should have been easy, I'm going to let Draco take out my rage for me. You go Draco!! This is the shorter second half of the last chapter. And, I am proud to say, I wrote two more chapters in the last two days. I have decided that school is the cure for my writer's block. Finally, a good reason for school! :D

… Still. I'd rather go to Hogwarts. (who wouldn't, really?) Anyway, in this chapter is badly written almost angst, and it gets pretty corny at the end, but Harry insisted .  .

And in case you're wondering, no, the muses are not here today; they're still in bed. I gave them a day off in reward of their hard work yesterday and the day before (like the whole summer wasn't enough? ::rolls eyes:: Whatever. Anyway, enjoy the chapter, and please review! Cheers! ^^

Draco snarled silently, his vision tunneling with rage, tinged on the edges with black.

The second sign Harry got showing that all was not right, was a wave of dizziness that sent him swaying into Ron, followed by surge of the blackest anger he had ever felt.

He dimly heard Ron speak, all he could see was what he was nowhere close enough to be really seeing, so he had to be looking through Draco. 

The giggling, drunken, idiotic pre-SeeDs had gotten out permanent markers and were approaching a portrait of a beautiful lady who looked familiar, talking and joking with each other, mostly about what they would like to do to her. 

Harry fell helplessly to his knees; gagging under the sudden stressful pressure on his throat, too busy battling with the anger that couldn't possibly be wholly his to stop Draco, whose eyes had started to glow in a fearful manner.

Harry lurched to his feet in an attempt to get closer to his sorceress, and Ron, completely unsure whether this was the wise thing to do, helped him stay upright as Hermione gave up on trying to stop Harry and rushed forward to try and warn the bickering, intoxicated teens.

"Harry! Harry, can you hear me? Harry! Your eyes are glowing!" Ron faltered, looking at Harry in morbid fascination. "Oh shit."

Harry pushed Ron away, unable to fight Draco's demanding rage any longer. His eyes had gone silver through and through, presenting one with the illusion that he had no other eye parts. Just glowing silver.

Ron chanced a quick look at Draco. "Oh, bloody hell!"

Draco had gone stock-still and silent, his face outwardly calm and blank. You would have thought him fine, if not for his knight going insane, the angry twist of his mouth, the luminous silver eyes, and the silver blonde hair that was whipping about in the windless room.

Ron didn't dare touch the enraged sorceress, but he could and did try to snap Harry out of it. He was too busy holding Harry back, muttering supposedly calming things to him that weren't working at all, to hear an angry, appalled yell from Hermione that was immediately blown away in a voiceless roar of thunder.

Ron whirled around, and dropped his arms, letting go of Harry as he gaped at the sorceress in shock.

Draco was floating, higher than Ron had ever seen him float before, well above the heads of the suddenly afraid teens. The wind was battering at the slender body of the sorceress, so hard that Ron was almost afraid it would knock Draco down, or tear him apart. Draco's eyes had gone red, and they were the only things left visible when Ron twisted, leaving Harry to get to his girlfriend, who was in the midst of the terrified pre-SeeDs.

When he had pushed past them, and had gripped her shoulders in urgency, she snapped out of whatever frightful daze the sight had put her in.

"Look!" she shouted over the wind, and gestured to the forgotten painting that was lying face up on the floor.

It was covered with crude and coarse impressions, the least insulting to either the woman or the sorceress being a sudden dip in the dress' neckline, which exposed both breasts – drawn in by a shaky hand.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione shouted in Ron's ear, and he tore his disgusted stare away from the picture. 

He could do little more to answer her other than gesture in the vague direction he had left Harry. "He wouldn't come! I don't think he has a choice anymore!"

Hermione just gave a sad, quick nod to show she heard and understood, and returned her worried eyes to Draco.

Then the doors burst open, and in rushed four older people. One went immediately to the edge of the group, while the other three settled down to fight Draco.

Harry, unable to help his sorceress, could only start a hand-to-hand combat with whomever Draco told him to fight, speaking in a silent way that left Harry unable to refuse the need for a violent revenge that was coursing through the sorceress.

He wasn't sure how many people he had fought, before he found himself fighting someone that he liked, that he remembered liking, who had a significant aura. Someone that he almost trusted, someone who could kill Harry with his bare hands.

Harry, with a lot of effort, finally ignored his sorceress' wish to kill, and fell back, breathing heavily, feeling Draco's mental and physical screaming in his mind. He leant on his knees, closing his eyes tightly to try and block the anguished screams that filtered through anyway, trying to catch his breath.

Zell watched him warily for a few minutes, then helped Harry stand without swaying, a master effort, and one that Harry felt absurdly proud of. He felt drained, and Zell ran quick, assessing eyes over him, thankful that the younger man hadn't been enthralled.

"There." Zell pointed at Harry's screaming sorceress who was being restrained by Seifer and Squall, backed up by Rinoa. "Go help him, Harry. Make him calm down before they kill him."

Harry gave him a shocked look, but didn't waste time on questions he could always ask later, just ran off to where the fight was happening as fast as he could, pushing through the astonished cadets roughly.

Draco felt a familiar presence come closer, a presence he suddenly needed and he turned to face it, reaching out towards it blindly as the attacks on him slowed and then finally stopped.

Draco felt it stop close, so close, but not nearly close enough, and he stretched out for it, almost sobbing in relief as it took him into strong, warm arms.

He collapsed gratefully into them, forgetting everything but this presence and how he needed it, how it soothed and comforted.

Harry blinked at his headmaster over Draco's slumped form, clearly wondering what to do.

Seifer exchanged looks with Rinoa before gesturing to Zell. "Give him to Zell, Harry. We'll go to his bedroom and talk."

Harry slowly and reluctantly passed Draco to Zell, who simply picked him up, one arm under Draco's knees, the other around Draco's back.

Draco's head lolled back, his arms dangled limply, and Harry swayed dizzily, held upright only by Seifer who just gave him an understanding look.

They paused at the doorway for a few seconds for Seifer to exchange a few words with the commander, and then carried on; ignoring the stares they got from the few people in the corridor that they passed.

Nothing happened until they reached Draco's bedroom and Zell laid him on the bed carefully.

Draco woke up enough to whimper softly and reach unerringly towards Harry, who was a little uncertain, but got pushed by Rinoa, so he lay down next to Draco, tense and unable to relax.

"Hold him!" Rinoa hissed, and Harry bit back a retort, winding his arms around Draco's waist, flushing a little when Draco made a soft sound and moved closer.

No one said a thing for a few minutes.

Seifer eventually broke the silence. "Alright Harry, what happened back there?"

Harry blinked and thought back, honestly trying to remember. "I'm not sure, sir. It's all hazy, but I remember there was a painting…"

_~A flash of memory, sudden and bittersweet. A young woman in front of a vanity table, happy because she could wear her favourite dress to this painting session.~_

Harry blinked again, unsure of where that had come from. Below his chin, Draco opened his eyes slowly.

"A painting? Who of?" Seifer's tone was sharp, suspecting.

"A lady, with long, light blonde hair…" Harry trailed off, remembering the similarities between the two pictures and Draco.

Seifer aptly said what he was thinking, cursing in a language that was quite enough to take the polish off the wooden bed.

"Who was it?" It was the first time Squall had spoken in front of Harry that evening, if ever at all, and he was quiet and exceptionally hard to read.

Seifer glanced at him searchingly. "Narcissa, probably. Draco's mother."

Harry bit back a curse again, and Draco's arms tightened around Harry as a trickle of sorrow echoed hollowly down the bond.

Zell and Seifer were staring at Rinoa, who was watching Squall, their eyes thoughtful and anticipated.

Squall eyed the two on the bed for a few minutes, and then silently shook his head.

There was a soft, inaudible sigh of relief, and the sudden release of tension in the room made Harry wonder exactly what had Squall and Rinoa just decided.

Rinoa looked around, her eyes oddly serious. "You three, in the office. Harry, I know you're tired, but stay with Draco. Your presence will comfort him."

Squall spoke in a monotone. "If I find him outside wandering alone, I'll kill him."

Harry blinked at him, startled at the statement, and Zell chuckled softly. 

"Ignore him, Harry." Zell gave Squall a fond look, which Squall pretended not to notice. "He's just giving you extra motivation to stay in bed when he might have tried to leave. He was in denial until months after we started sleeping together."

"We-we're not-I mean I'm not…" Harry stuttered, and Zell laughed and winked.

Rinoa gave a Harry a smile. "Stop teasing, Zell. I believe I gave an order?" 

Zell swept a mocking bow, and Harry wondered how they could suddenly be so lighthearted. Rinoa and her knights left, quietly shutting the door behind them.

There was silence as Draco relaxed further, and Harry just held him, finding that just holding each other was unspeakably relieving.

After a while, Draco spoke softly. "I ordered all of those paintings locked away. How could they have gotten it? I didn't even know where they were."

"I don't know."

There was silence for a few more minutes. 

"Draco? Tell me about you."

"Me?"

"Yes." Harry whispered, and drew back a little so he could look Draco in the eye. "Tell me."

"What would you like to know?" Draco clamped down on the suspicion before it could follow the bond.

Harry resisted the urge to say 'Everything', settling for a half shrug.

Draco regarded him seriously. "You have friends to see. We can talk later, or tomorrow after the SeeD ball or something."

Harry's mouth tightened with irritation. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me enough so I can understand what happened back there."

Draco hid a smirk, and his arms hugged Harry closer. "That's good, because I don't want you to go. So we'll talk tomorrow."

Harry sighed, but he wouldn't have been able to do anything but struggle pointlessly to leave.

Not with everything in him demanding he get closer, or with Draco holding him so tightly.

Harry suddenly felt helpless.

"How can I help you if I don't know what's wrong?" Harry blurted out, and Draco shuddered unintentionally.

"Don't. Just don't. Leave me be." Draco's tone was tight, guarded and secure, letting none of what he was feeling be heard.

Harry wasn't fooled. "Draco, it's me. Harry. Your knight. You have to trust me, I know you do. The bond will be destroyed if you don't, surely you can feel that as well?"

Draco quivered, tense and offering nothing, staying silent, and Harry resisted the urge to slap the sorceress' head.

"Draco! Trust me! Who else can you trust if not your own knight!?"

Harry's voice was despairing, suddenly hopeless. He wanted that silent communication that Rinoa and Squall had. Or the easy intimacy that the three knights seemed to share together.

Draco stayed silent, not giving anything any fact or reality, but he moved closer to Harry, burying his face in the SeeD's neck.

Harry sighed through his nose and held Draco tightly until his arms hurt, understanding the move for what it was.

Not surrender, nor was he submitting, but Draco was willing to try it Harry's way.

Draco sighed quietly against Harry's throat and felt both he and Harry drifting closer to sleep.

Draco was warm, warmer than he could ever remember wishing, and held safe in Harry's arms, but it was more than that. Harry would help him, he felt protected, protected from everything, even the ghost of his mother and his rampaging magical urges.

It was a small step, to be sure, but it was, at least, a step in the right direction.

Draco was learning to trust.


	11. The Temptation

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: They're mine I tell you!! All mine!! And the games and stories are going to be redone in slash!! Whoo!! . …. Yea right. I only wish.

Chapter Rating: PG13 for cruelty to Draco's …

Author's Notes: Wheee!! This is being posted in honor of my first flame!!! :D … it wasn't exactly mine though, was it? It was every HP slash flame T.T And here I was thinking I got my own flame. Oh well. We can share it if you want ^^ That kind of laughter shouldn't be contained ^^

Anyway, Harry teases Draco in this one ( that's for everyone who wanted MORE!! MOOOORREE!!!) 

_Draco: God, did you give her sugar again?_

_Harry: Who me? No, I think it was Sirius._

_Sirius: (in an innocent way that fools no one) Who, me? Would I do something like that?_

_Draco & Harry: Yes!_

But I don't think he means to tease…

_Harry: (smirks) Wanna bet?_

_Draco: You bastard!_

Anyway, The marauders are finally here!! Pity they're only guests, I do so love writing them. Even though I only write them as teenagers O.o; So if they're not serious enough, I'm sorry ^^;;

Anyway, enjoy the story, please review, and remember to thank the flamer to whom both Harry's Teasing Moment (capitalized :D) and this chapter are dedicated!!

_Harry: (bored) Hip hip hooray…_

_Draco: Feh. Wanna go to bed?_

… Aside from that, the next chapter's written, and I finally started a classic HP story! It actually includes Hogwarts! Wow! And that regency fic isn't going to be out for a while I'm afraid. I like this one and my classic too much to actually do a good job on it. But if it does get posted suddenly, give it a try, k?

Cheers!! Please review!!

When Harry accompanied Ron and Hermione down to breakfast the next morning, after multiple assurances that he, and they, were none the worse for the previous night's mishap, it was to find that everyone was suspicious and scared of him.

He still didn't remember much before Zell had fought him, and he only vaguely remembered fighting people before that, but Ron worriedly informed him that he really shouldn't have been able to beat even half the people that he had.

They were sitting down, Harry with just a glass of orange juice because he wasn't that hungry, when he felt Draco tentatively approach the cafeteria, and he knew that the blonde was annoyed.

Harry had woken up half an hour before to find Draco still fast asleep, breathing lightly through parted lips, looking like a dignified kitten when his cold eyes were closed and his face relaxed, his entrancing features keeping the slightly feline look.

Harry had wriggled out from under Draco's arm, careful not to wake up the sorceress, because he was probably still exhausted from the night before.

Exhausted Draco might have been, but when he had registered that the warm and soothing presence of his knight was missing, he had not liked the flash of fear and vulnerability that had abruptly followed. Even less likable was the sudden feeling of abandonment. 

Searching almost desperately for his knight, which had vexed him further, was a job which had been laughably easy, the link strengthened by the night's contact and the almost enthrallment that had happened. 

He hadn't thought about how easy it had been to get Harry to do what he had wanted, and he didn't want to, as ignoring the terrified and horrified stares as he stalked to the cafeteria took up most of his remaining energy. 

They had deserved it. They were living in his house, something that he had never really wanted but agreed to because it kept him in his home, and they had no right to go digging around in private areas which he was sure were off limits anyway.

Nevertheless, he managed to hide his anger at his own reaction that morning, correctly assuming that any show of anger would send the SeeDs into a panic.

Harry went to go wait at the doorway for Draco, preferring not to have the sorceress walk across the entire cafeteria with all the stares and whispers. He himself was having a tough time trying to ignore all the resentful, wary looks that everyone but Ron and Hermione seemed to be directing at him. 

The SeeDs entering were no better; they ignored him in the doorway after giving him quick, hateful glances. Even his old roommates. It was starting to chafe at Harry. 

If this was how Draco was being treated, it was no wonder that the sorceress was so annoyed. Even if Harry could sense an underlying reason for the emotion. He didn't want to pry too much, he still wasn't sure how much pestering Draco could actually take.

A girl pushed through the doors, making Harry jump out of the way, only just in time to avoid being hit as the doors slammed open. She stalked through, looking remarkably like a pug, and she stopped to glare at Harry.

Then she did a double take and paused to get another look, a gleam of greedish fascination entering her slightly squashed features.

Thus, when Draco stormed through the door, approaching the peak of his anger, it was to find his good-natured knight backed against the wall by a female cadet, being all too polite to just push her away. 

Draco had by no means the same problem. 

The situation, added to the irritated feelings he had gathered on his way, and the sudden, expected jealousy that flared in his chest; enabled him to grab the back of her cadet uniform jacket and yank her away roughly.

She stumbled away, whipping around to deliver a scathing remark, gasping in righteous indignation as Harry blinked at him in grateful astonishment.

Draco disregarded him, still not happy about his own feelings from earlier, somewhat judgmentally blaming it all on Harry.

He turned to the girl with a disarming smirk, his eyes cool and clouded with hostility. 

She stared at Draco warily, updates on the incident, and he could feel lust oozing from her, with not nearly the correct amount of fear to stop her from acting upon it.

"If you will excuse us, ma'am, I need to have a word with my sorceress. In private." Harry spoke up, feeling with no little dread the murderous jealousy raring to escape Draco's already worn control.

Harry gripped Draco's hand and tugged him to a small corner of the cafeteria, not far from Ron and Hermione's table, pretending not to notice the stares and frowns they got. Ron and Hermione gave little waves to acknowledge them, and wisely stayed away.

Once there, Draco violently pulled out a chair and threw down Harry's hand, lounging back in the chair in a direct and blatant sulk, while Harry tried his hardest to cheer him up.

All the good work the contact had done for the bond the night before seemed to have disintegrated.

Draco purposely repelled any overtures Harry made, either physically, like refusing to talk back, or mentally/emotionally, clamping down on everything before it could enter or leave.

When Draco refused the offer to get a small lunch, frowning resolutely at the wall over Harry's right shoulder, silently, but projecting it loud and clear to Harry, Harry gave up, throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Fine! Draco, just give it up! What do you want?"

Draco switched his gaze over calmly, sullenly regarding Harry. "I want to eat in your room."

He didn't really, but he had toyed enough. He thought he had a safe, reasonable explanation to the flash of vulnerability from that morning.

Harry frowned at him in confusion, but was willing to forgive. "Fine. Just… fine." He absently pushed his glasses up and stood up. "Come on then."

Draco smirked and followed Harry out into the main hallway, where they, and more specifically, he, received more stares from the people who either hadn't seen him before, or hadn't stared enough.

He tried hard to ignore it, but it was bothering him a lot by the time Harry closed his bedroom door behind them.

Draco heaved a sigh of honest relief and flopped on his back onto the big bed.

Harry watched him for a second before slowly sitting on a barstool.

Draco silently gestured to the big space next to him as he generously moved offer, sending a tendril of welcome to Harry.

Harry shook his head reluctantly. Oh, how he wanted to go suddenly, and just sit there in silence with Draco…

"No, Draco. Not until you tell me what you were supposed to last night."

"Why did you leave so early this morning?" Draco blatantly ignored the request, refusing to acknowledge the hint when Harry glared at him reproachfully.

"Come on Draco! Tell me!"

"Come here or I'll tell you what that boy does in his spare time."

Harry scowled and gave in, going to sit on the edge of his bed cautiously. "That's blackmail."

"Think of it as… bribery with a twist. Besides, I don't know either. Even less do I want to know. Who was he?"

Harry grinned at him. "You mean Colin? He's nothing for you to worry about."

"I'm not worrying!" Draco sneered at the idea. "If he's stalking you, I'd like to know, that's al. Just so I can tell him where to go next time he tries." Draco gave the ceiling a dirty look as if he blamed it for Colin's misplaced affections.

"It's not stalking. It's more like… playfully following." Harry grinned again, his eyes lit up with appreciative mirth.

Draco blinked, and then he stared, and then he tried to look away, tried to pretend he wasn't as fond of Harry as he really was, but no reason would come, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. The late morning, early afternoon sunshine caught on Harry's hair, making a few sparkling strands of the midnight hair shine conflictingly, a striking contrast. His glasses weren't reflecting any light because of their angle, leaving his eyes wide and sparkling a dark emerald green.

"What? Why are you staring at me? What did I do this time?" Harry narrowed his eyes in sudden thought, and Draco shook his head quickly, trying to dispel the image.

He grinned. "Sorry. No, it's nothing. I was just thinking."

Harry smiled back, albeit shyly. "S'ok. It's… flattering, I guess, to be looked at like that."

"You deserve to be flattered more." Draco spoke softly, and Harry heard a note of wistfulness that went unnoticed by Draco.

He caught his breath suddenly, and looked at Draco carefully, searchingly, all previous arguments forgotten. Dare he?

Draco was careful to keep his expression soft, with no expectation written anywhere clearly enough for it to be read and denied, but hope was flaring up determinedly.

Harry leant closer unconsciously. "Draco… I… I'm scared…" he murmured frankly, too awed by the suddenly blinding facts to even try lying.

"It's worth being scared. I'll never hurt you, Harry…" Draco's tone was gentle, encouraging, and Harry leant closer.

Their eyes stayed open and locked on each other, one a heated silver, the other a deep, clear green. Both were searching, and finding what they were looking for.

Harry flicked his eyes from Draco's to be caught and held by Draco's slightly parted lips, so much like that morning. He drew in a deep, shuddering breath and started to move closer…

There was an insistent knock at the door, and Harry jumped back, startled and flushing. The spell had broken, he was wondering how he could have ever thought of doing such a crazy, stupid thing, and even as Draco sat up straighter, a query in his eyes, Harry turned emphatically towards the door.

Draco cursed freely in his mind at the inopportune intrusion, and Harry walked towards the door, studying the floor as it passed underneath his feet as if it held all the answers to the secrets and mysteries in Draco's obviously turbulent mind.

A young girl, about thirteen years old, with vivid red hair was standing on the other side of the open doorway, shifting nervously when she saw the blonde teenager past Harry.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, sounding too happy about the interruption. Draco frowned at both the SeeD and the young cadet darkly.

She tried to ignore him, and rushed forward to give Harry a hug before flushing and stepping back quickly, snapping a salute.

Harry bit his cheek to stop himself laughing at her and saluted back, touching two fingertips to his forehead, before ruffling her hair fondly and pulling her into the room. She flushed redder. 

"Draco, this is Ginny Westley, Ron's younger sister. Gin, this is Draco."

"I… I know." She mumbled, half shy and half scared.

Draco snorted in disgust and lay back down again, stubbornly tuning Harry out.

Harry sighed at him. "So what is it, Gin?"

"Oh! Headmaster Seifer wants you to go down to the office as soon as you can, there are some people who want to talk to you!"  
Harry smiled. "Very well. Coming Draco?"

Draco grumbled something quietly, but slid off the bed, walking past both of them without even looking at them, staring straight ahead, his face blank.

Harry sighed again and ushered Ginny out. "Thanks Gin. I'll see you later, all right?"

"Okay Harry!" Ginny smiled up at him happily and ran off.

Harry had to jog a bit to catch up with Draco, where he was waiting by the head of the stairs.

"She likes you, you know." It was a simple statement, but sounded almost like a question.

Harry glanced at him in surprise. "Is she being obvious? Poor Gin. Yea, I know. It's just a phase."

"Hmph." Draco grunted, and as he didn't invite any more conversation, they walked to the office in silence.

There were three strangers in the room, along with other knights and sorceress.

Rinoa smiled at them in welcome, and what seemed to be real joy at having them around again. "Draco, Harry, this is Irvine and Selphie, from Trabia Garden, and Headmistress Quistis, from Balamb Garden."

Draco regarded the new three with understandable suspicion and annoyance, an annoyance that was not reflected by anything. If they even noticed his slightly unfriendly demeanor, they chose to ignore it.

There was a short, bouncy type of girl with brown hair and sparkling green eyes that almost reminded Draco of Harry, a dignified blonde with clear blue eyes and a friendly refined air. The remaining person, Irvine, looked like a cowboy, with long, rich, chestnut coloured ponytail, and a light smirk that could have been from Draco if it had been more malicious.

Harry liked them on sight. They all had an easy manner, both with the two strangers, and their friends, even Squall, who wasn't exactly the most friendly one of the group, seemed to open up to them a little more than usual.

Rinoa and Quistis started talking earnestly to each other while Zell, Squall and Irvine did something else – Harry wasn't exactly sure what. Seifer started asking Draco about the previous night. Draco satisfactorily ignored his knight, leaving Harry and Selphie eyeing each other with growing amounts of amusement and varying amounts of interest.

"I'm Selphie." She held out her hand in nonrestrictive friendliness.

Harry smiled back. "I'm Harry."

"So Harry… how did you become a knight?"

"Well…" Harry grinned a little shyly. "He kissed me, and it kind of grew from there…"

Selphie's eyes grew comically wide before she gave a sudden whoop of laughter.

Harry grinned in agreement, the laughter putting him completely at his ease with the older woman, and when Draco discreetly looked at his knight, it was to see him and the girl with eyes that were hauntingly familiar having what appeared to be a marvelous time. He wished he could say the same.

"She's getting closer, Draco, and while we're nearer to being able to defeat her ourselves, we're nowhere near ready yet. We might have to move you and Harry for the time being."

"Where to?" Draco asked, dread settling heavy in his gut.

Harry looked over in concern, and Draco purposely excluded him, full attention on what Seifer was telling him.

Squall had switched his searching gaze to them when Seifer answered gravely. "Centra."

"It's nice in the sun." Sirius mumbled to himself, mainly because no one was out with him to hear him. He turned over to warm his back. "Remus should come here as well. He's too pale. The sun will be good for him now. He should come tan. Get browned. Like chicken…"

Sirius trailed off and yawned, sitting up while he shielded his eyes from the sun to stare through the open doorway, which was extraordinarily dark in the bright sunlight.

"Oi! James! Get your old butt out here!"

Another figure appeared as a silhouette, leaning against the doorframe. "What? Who're you calling old, you old goat?"

"Oh certainly not you!" Sirius smirked. "So how's Harry?"

"Hm? We're expecting his results any day now. Sirius," James paused, eyeing his friend. "Sirius, what are you wearing?"

Sirius mock blushed. "What, this old thing? I'm so happy you noticed! I wore it 'specially for Lil, but she's not here."

"She went to get the post. Again. How many times do I have to tell you? Why are you wearing that for her? Don't you love me anymore?"

"So I could get you mad, of course." Sirius grinned.

"James! Get your old butt out here and help!" 

James almost winced, and Sirius almost hid his grin. Almost.

"Lil's back."

"I noticed."

"Why's she angry at you this time?"

"She's not angry. Just excited. Come on, we can show her your special outfit at the same time."

The two 35 year olds made their way to the front of the house, where Lily was reading an official looking letter.

"What's up, hon?" Sirius bounded forward and hung an arm lazily around her shoulders.

She quirked a brow at him. "What the heck are you wearing?"

Sirius glanced down at his outfit, which was little more than an imaginative garden sack with holes. "What, you don't like it? I'm heartbroken!"

James snorted and attempted to read the letter over Lily's shoulder.

She glared at him. "That's rude." Then she grinned happily, her green eyes lighting up with pride. "Harry's got a top ranking SeeD mark. And he's been chosen as a knight. James, we have to go visit him. Let's go to Winhill."


	12. The Waiting

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: The kiss belongs to Draco and Harry, because it really just kind of happened O.o; And it was their idea. Everything else belongs to someone else.

Chapter Rating: PG13 for a pretty steamed up Harry :D

Author's Notes: I know I said it was going to be posted on Friday, but hey, I was in a rotten mood and needed a good old fashioned snog to cheer me up. 

This is for those of you who wanted a kiss. Of course, I wasn't planning for this kiss to come for at least another three chapters. But I told Draco and Harry that I needed more words for this chapter, and so Draco started teasing Harry, mainly to get back at him for the uncompleted kiss earlier, and I guess one thing lead to another O.o; Since Harry is not really supposed to be wanting to kiss Draco yet, there'll be a new, more psychological reason as to why he refuses to until later. I'll have to think of one later .

_Draco: Well? They wanted me to tease him…_

_Harry: And they wanted me to kiss him…_

_Draco: They should be happy. Although, Harry, I think you have to work on your technique more…_

_Harry: Should we go over there and practise?_

_Draco: That would be nice._

You will be happy (or not) to not know that I am feeling altogether homicidal again, due to a very mean maths teacher (grr) so I can't really write more just yet because I really want to kill either Harry or Draco and have the other mourn for a few hours before he dies. In doing so, I will completely erase anything I have said in the earliest chapters about how the bond connects the two. So don't worry, I wont do it. Although if Draco keeps up his ranting about baby Harry, he might die before the end of it.

_Draco: Look, is it my fault I don't get on with kids well?_

_Harry: (sniffs) I hope you'll treat ours better._

_Draco: Our what? Kids? O.o;_

_Harry: (grins) Of course. You are a sorcer_ess_, aren't you?_

_Draco: (wails) That's the game!! The game!!_

Sometimes, just rare flashes of moments, he missed his old life, a life that had been lived with excitement and fun, with heavy rushes of adrenalin that usually left him weak kneed and exhausted when the flow was over.

Then he had met Her. He had been wandering down the corridors to an unofficial, illegal party when She had found him. It was only then that he realized that he hadn't been living at all. At least, not a life that really mattered. 

No one usually called on the Estar Seeds, not when Balamb Garden and Galbadia Garden nearly always had some available.

She had given him moments that he would never have gotten on his own, and the courage, strength and ambition to achieve more of these moments.

At other times, all he was able to think about was what consumed Her thoughts, what went on in Her mind, what She wished to achieve.

H couldn't find it in himself to be disgusted with some of these ideas, only able to find a deep sympathy within that She drank out of him willingly.

He loved Her.

And if She wanted him to go on ahead of her to Winhill to kill an unimportant sorceress and his knight, then he would go, because he wanted to help. Needed to help Her.

He was in one of his more rational moments when She called him, and entertained a split second thought of refusing Her, when She made that impossible by flooding his mind.

"Kieren! Are you ready to go? You have to leave now!"

Harry too the news fairly well, with all the mental resignation and acceptance of a well trained SeeD.

It made Draco want to hit him.

Draco himself thought it monstrously unfair, though whether on his part alone, or for Harry who wasn't showing any obvious reluctance, or for them both, Draco wasn't entirely sure.

He didn't want to move, even if it was supposedly temporary. Temporary had been used to describe his bond. Look what had happened.

He hadn't trusted Seifer again after that night, only vaguely believing him when the headmaster told and explained things to him.

Rinoa and Zell had said that as well and, although he liked them well enough, it was really only the quiet one who succeeded in convincing him, by saying one of the longest speeches Draco had heard him say.

_"Would you rather Harry and you die here? Or would you prefer to take this opportunity to take a little more time to prepare for the fight?"_

It was strange, Draco mused as he idly looked up at his fake sky, how common sense and a logical reason convinced like nothing else could.

It had been two days since the announcement. Two days of doing nothing after packing for an indeterminably long trip, because Harry refused point blank to be removed from Winhill until he had heard from his parents.

Draco had supported him gleefully, having run out of ideas of why they shouldn't go. Harry's parents wouldn't be coming, he was sure of that.

Draco had hardly seen Harry though, as he himself had been too busy talking and planning with Rinoa and her knights. Harry, although interested in what they were discussing; had wanted to spend a little more time with Ron and Hermione as the two wouldn't be going with Centra with them.

Eventually though, the prolonged contact had gotten to both teenagers, and when Seifer had gotten irritable with Draco for what seemed to be the hundredth time, he had sent Draco to his inside acreage, making the younger blonde promise to meet Harry there.

Harry had missed Draco as much as Draco had pretended not to miss him, and although, to Draco's annoyance, Ron and Hermione had come with him, Harry had given Draco a tight hug straight away.

It had been enough to appease Draco into tolerating the unwanted company.

Ron had made an impulsive noise, which might have been prompted by dislike and disbelief, but Harry pulled back a little at the sound, and thunder rumbled ominously when Draco narrowed his eyes.

Hermione stood on Ron's foot.

"Sorry Harry…" Ron apologized, honestly contrite in the face of Harry's hurt expression.

Harry sighed softly and nodded slow acknowledgement, turning his face to Draco again as he leaned into him unconsciously.

Draco met Ron's eyes over Harry's shoulder with a warning expression in his own, and Ron silently obliged.

He ignored the half hug, and he didn't want to upset Harry again, not only because Harry was his best friend, but also because it would also anger Draco.

And Ron had seen first hand what Draco could do when angered. And what he could make Harry do.

Ron and Hermione just stood awkwardly, staring as Draco enveloped Harry in another tight embrace, standing still and burying his face in Harry's tousled hair.

Ron and Hermione left quickly, not really expecting Harry to come out again any time soon. Harry had gotten more and more petulant and fretful these past two days.

Maybe some time along with Draco was what he needed.

"Draco… What if they're not coming?" Harry mumbled, his face pressed somewhere into Draco's neck.

Draco raised his head reluctantly and looked for somewhere to sit. Seeing nowhere particularly comfortable enough, he gestured to a spot about two paces away, and a small, two seater, leather couch appeared.

Harry blinked at it when Draco pulled him to sit down. "Where did this come from? It looks really weird, in the middle of the bush." He blinked again, poking the seat before sitting and grinning at Draco, who looked innocently back.

"What?"

"You have to teach me how to do that."

Draco smiled somewhat ruefully. "Sorry. Only sorceresses."

"Damn."

"Useful, isn't it?"

Harry eyed him curiously. "What else can you do?"

Draco stared up at a cloud as he leant back and lazily traced the outline with his finger. "In this room, I can control the weather, make any object, and use offensive magic."

"And in other rooms?" Harry was intrigued.

"Other rooms I can use defensive and offensive magic, make anything. Like how I made your outfit the night of-"

"The ball." Harry finished quietly. "I would comment on you not making it to my official SeeD ball, but…"

Draco looked away, still silent, and Harry was flooded with a world of hurt and regret.

"Oh Draco, I'm sorry!" Harry mentally kicked himself.

"It's okay… She was my mother. She died to protect me from powers she wasn't even sure I would receive. She tried to take them for me, and she died because of it. "I… I loved her like I have never loved anyone else before, or ever will again… And those… those bastards were… they were…" Draco's voice was getting dangerously close to a wail, and Harry ignored his own watering eyes to comfort and cuddle his sorceress.

"I'm so sorry, Draco…"

Draco tried to laugh it off, to prove it a whim, to bring up some witty remark that wouldn't show how affected he was, by either the memory or Harry's cautious cuddling, but he couldn't do it.

His laughter sounded startlingly like a sob, and Harry's response to that wasn't to push him away like Draco half expected, but to hold on tighter, encouraging the wash of pain, sorrow and hatred to sweep him under along with his trembling sorceress.

Draco choked, suddenly feeling suffocated, and he pulled away abruptly, not wanting to see the understanding sympathy that was etched onto Harry's face.

"She… she didn't even realize that I had received some of the magic before she even tried…"

"Oh Draco…"

Draco smiled. It wasn't a bit as confident or as cocky as his usual smiles and grins, but it wasn't half as sad as it could have been.

"Hey Draco? What about your father?" Harry's tone was curious, but gentle, not pushy or insistent, and Draco looked up, his eyes glowing completely from the inner emotional turmoil.

"Maybe another time, Harry." Draco smirked suddenly. "Now it's your turn."

"Oh. Okay. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about your family."

Harry laughed. "Oh Hyne, what a bunch. My mother's got red hair, and I have her eyes exactly. She's a darling, and I used to want to marry her when I was younger."

"What stopped you?" amusement underlined Draco's tone.

"Well, it was illegal for one thing. Although it took years before that actually meant something to me. The second thing was my father. He told me that he'd been waiting for years to marry her, and a pipsqueak like me wasn't going to steal his chance."

"Aren't they married?"

"Oh yes, they were. It's just that my father's got this great sense of humor. I love him too. Anyway, then he told me I'd have to join the line to marry her anyway."

"Behind who?"

"Well, him of course. And my godfather Sirius. He's also been trying to marry my mother for years, although that's a game, mostly to annoy my father. Dad," Harry continued with perfect seriousness. "Dad and his friends are complete and utter goofballs. They're thirty five years old, but you'd think that they were our age, or a few years older." Harry paused. "They look it too."

Draco grinned. "Can't wait to meet them."

Harry sighed. "Me neither. You'd like them, I think. After the appropriate amount of time, of course." He shot a sly grin at Draco. "They'd like you too, as long as they can see that we… that I'm-" Harry cut himself off, flushing and looking away.

"You?" Repeated Draco softly. "You what?"

"I… forgot what I was going to say." Harry said quickly, plainly wanting to leave the subject alone.

Draco smirked at him and winked, sending a quick jolt of lust down the bond as an experiment.

Harry gave an almost yelp and leapt off the couch, flushing darker and refusing to look Draco in the eye.

Draco hid his grin. "Harry…" he purred, sending a stronger wave through.

Harry shifted his weight, looking into the distance determinedly.

"Come here, Harry…" he whispered again, and Harry shuddered quickly, raising his eyes to Draco's. The green eyes were dark and clouded over with desire and lust, and Draco almost ruined the entire thing by grinning openly.

Draco stood up slowly, being careful not to move suddenly, or do anything that might frighten Harry away. 

Harry simply watched him come closer, emotions and wills battling inside of him as he raised his head to look Draco in the eye. 

Draco slowly, seductively trailed a finger down Harry's cheek, and Harry trembled, his eyes fluttering shut and his lips parted.

"Draco…"

It was a whimpered plea, although whether to continue or stop, Draco wasn't entirely sure. He was getting mixed signals from Harry, as first one side won over, then the other. He moved his hand around to tangle into the hair at Harry's nape.

Harry looked down and away, his body shivered, and his will wavered.

"Harry… Look at me…" Draco whispered, sure, so sure that this might just be the time, that if he played his cards right, his vow to himself would be fulfilled, and he could fret about new things.

Harry looked up, straight into Draco's eyes: his own eyes were glowing, a bright silver glittering in the normally green eyes.

Draco resisted the urge to crow in triumph. It was almost ready. He sent one more spark of desire shooting down the link and Harry leaned into him, rising up on his toes to kiss Draco.

It was all Draco could remember wanting, and more; he closed his eyes to feel it better, but it wasn't dark, it was silvery white, and it was complete. Draco was complete. Harry's tongue nudged at his lips and Draco opened them willingly, deepening the kiss, letting it sear his soul as Harry's arms wound around his neck and into his hair, fisting there in an overwhelming urge to bring Draco closer.

Harry himself was on fire, and he wasn't sure if he could get out unburned, wasn't sure he wanted to. The bond was singing through his mind, and he couldn't believe he had waited so long to do this, so long a time that seemed so pointless now.

Then he had to pull back a little, because air was a necessity rather than a luxury, and he stood, still pressed close to Draco, still trembling violently, with his hands twisted in Draco's hair and his lips centimeters away from Draco's.

Draco took the opportunity to heave in a few quick shallow breaths before pressing his lips to Harry's again.

Harry welcomed the action, and Draco quickly escalated upwards to their previous level.

Then a vague feeling of bewilderment filtered through all the mixed signals coming from Harry, and Draco prepared himself with a quickly sinking heart, determined to laugh this one off like he couldn't the last one.

Harry wrenched away, his hands dropping off of Draco's shoulders as he stared at Draco in stupefaction before he turned his face away, with burning cheeks that gave him a proper and thoroughly snogged look.

Draco found it all rather amusing. Adorable even. "Is that so?"

Harry shyly raised his eyes again, uncertainty in his face and mind. "Pardon?"

Draco hid his delighted laugh and winked at Harry again, causing his embarrassed knight to look away again quickly, trying to avoid the image Draco purposely sent through.

A quick knock at the door interrupted Draco's jubilant glee, and Draco frowned in thought, liking the timing much better this time round. There was excitement oozing through the thick wooden door.

"It's Hermione. She's awfully excited and happy about something."

Harry blinked in confusion and, welcoming the distraction, though he wasn't so sure if he was pleased with the timing, he jogged to the door, dodging the low tree branches and small bushes.

Hermione beamed at him when he opened the door, wisely ignoring Harry's flushed and rumpled look. "Harry! They're finally here! Your parents and Sirius and Remus!"

Harry turned around to sneer happily at Draco. "Looks like you get to meet them after all." And he darted out the door, only to be caught and held back by Hermione, who cleared her throat delicately, gaiety in her eyes.

"Harry, you might want to neaten yourself up a little bit. Headmaster Seifer might not like you walking around the mansion like that, not with such strict disciplinarians."

Harry blinked at her in mystification.

Draco just smirked triumphantly. 


	13. The Meeting

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: See any one from the ones before.

Chapter Rating: PG13 cuz I can't remember what was in this one . .

Author's Notes: First thing is first. You can have two choices. One, this story is extra long, and the chapters come out regularly. Or, This story is short, and it has a sequel, but you'll have to wait for a while to get that, at least until I finish my other stories.

So, whichever is fine 

_Harry: She's lying. She wants you to pick the One Story so she can finish this._

_Draco: Bullshit. She wants you to pick the sequel so we get lots more time off!_

_Harry: Oh. Er…. Yea!! That's the one!!_

Erm.. Sure. Anyway, it's your choice ^^ I know which one I prefer though . 

_Draco: Which means she's going to do what she wants no matter what gets the most votes._

_Harry: She's tricky, that one._

_Draco: well, she learnt it from the best of course. (preens)_

_Harry: (laughs) Who, you? _

_Sirius: (pops up) No! Me!_

Anyway, you get to see more of the marauders in this one.

For some reason, this one was very hard to do O.o; I also have a sever case of writer's block, so I kind of had to whip this one out. So if it's too bad, complain and I'll redo it, ok? ^^

Anyway, the next chapter arrival depends on your answers to the earlier question, so you cant get an update until at least three people agree with my way ^^;;

_Draco: Now that's just cruel. (claps) I applaud you._

Nice to know I finally get someone's appreciation around here. _(glares at Harry and the marauders)_

Anyway, enjoy, review, and answer!! In that order to, preferably :D

Draco, upon meeting the Beaumonts, wasn't entirely sure what to think.

He had felt a great love welling up inside of Harry as they got closer and closer to the main wing of the mansion, and he had been fully prepared to be polite to these people.

It would have been easier if they were more like he had expected, which they weren't.

When they had entered the office, Harry, who was just about tingling with pent up joy and excitement, had sloppily saluted the headmaster before throwing himself into his mother's welcoming open arms.

She was quite pretty, Draco noted, but her aura hinted at something more than just the cheerful greeting she gave her only son.

James Beaumont was also something of a mystery. He looked to be in his mid twenties although Draco knew for a fact that he was actually thirty-five. James himself didn't consider himself old – until Harry teased him about something, and he used his age to defend himself.

There were also two other strange men in the office, one with black hair that was as dark as Harry's; and the other with such light brown hair, it might have actually been dark blonde. 

Harry was overjoyed to see that his godfather and adopted uncle had come as well. It was probably for the best that Draco met all the most important members of his family all at once, when first impressions were most important, and gossip would have happened if they had not all come.

Draco seemed confused. Harry watched him bluntly, openly ignoring Seifer when he started talking, intent on finding the reason for such a feeling. What was there to be confused about?

It was something more, something just beyond the outstretched, invisible fingers of his mind, just a little further than the grasp of his understanding…

"Harry!" the force at which his name was spoken sent him falling down the crevice, the distance between him and Draco strengthening, and he felt the loss surround him as he plummeted. He reached up for help, but there was nothing there, and he fell further, lost to the world.

And then, suddenly, a hand seized his, and he stopped falling down the endless hole, and when he looked up there were silver eyes smiling down at him with such possible warmth that he almost wept. And he understood.

"Harry!" His name came again, and jolted Harry out of the peaceful glade he had been in, and Harry flushed hotly, avoiding his parent's eyes, aware that he had been staring and more. What had just happened?

They turned to the bewildered sorceress as well.

Draco had felt something pulling, something that hadn't let go when he tried to dislodge it, and he had done nothing to help it when it first started falling. He had no idea what it was, but it had pulled him down after it, and when he had unintentionally reached out a hand to grab it, to help it, there had been a startling flash of green, and then emptiness. 

Draco suddenly felt alone, and it raised his nervousness up just a little.

"You must be Draco." Lily said, almost making it a question.  
James snorted good-naturedly at the odd name, and Draco narrowed his eyes for a second out of annoyed anger and tense nerves.

Harry scowled at the blonde, but addressed his mother. "Yea, that's Draco. Draco, this is my mom, my dad, my godfather, Sirius and this is Remus."

Draco nodded sharply, wanting nothing more than to get out, wanting nothing less than alone time with his knight. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"For us, yes. I'm afraid this idiot," Lily smacked James' head affectionately, "ruined any chances we might have had, didn't he?"

Draco felt a reluctant smile creep up. He forced it back down again. Harry smirked secretly at him.

"No, it's an honour to finally meet you. Harry's told me so much about you." Draco replied smoothly, winking at Harry.

"Did he now?" Lily looked at her son, amused at the slow flush that was staining his cheeks that was as much irritation as embarrassment.

She smiled, more than a little interested. "All bad stuff, probably."

"Bad? Us? Bad? What nonsense!" James put on a look of consternation.

"Alas, he speaks the truth!" Sirius proclaimed loudly, throwing an arm around his godson's shoulders, and the other around his best friend's.

Draco fought the sudden jealousy that rose up.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." James preened, his warm brown eyes sparkling with unspoken laughter.

"Not you, you prat! Harry!"

"Sirius!"

Sirius stuck his tongue out briefly at James; before his eyes accidentally caught Draco's ice cold ones. Sirius hugged Harry closer on a whim to experiment, and grinned when Draco took half a step towards them, then had to stop himself.

Lily glanced at Draco's clenched jaw and frowned at Sirius. "Harry? Is there anywhere we can eat?"

James bounced up out of his sulk to agree. "Yea! Your mother was complaining half the ride over here!"

Lily grinned at him and Harry. "That's absolutely correct. Where can we eat?"

They agreed to eat in Harry's room, wanting to see how he was living, especially Lily, who still wasn't too pleased about the idea of her son being a mercenary.

Seifer had, however, assured them all before Harry's arrival that now Harry was a knight, he couldn't be sent on any missions unless his sorceress agreed, or it was a big emergency, and all SeeDs were needed.

Lily, who had never wanted Harry to be a SeeD and go on those missions, was very pleased that Draco had turned out to be the viciously protective type. There was something bothering her about him though, and she made up her mind to talk to Draco alone later, when they had time.

James and Sirius were ecstatic when they found the bar, which Harry had purposely emptied two days ago, knowing that they would spur each other on until both were merrily drunk. He didn't think he could handle either one of them drunk again, not after the last time, where James had ended up donning a kilt and nothing else for the entire evening, and Sirius had played some rather disturbing pranks on the neighbours. He didn't think it safe for them to be drunk anywhere near Draco anyway; especially after what had happened last time Draco had seen drunken people.

To no ones surprise though, Sirius found the full bottles of alcohol with varying strengths hidden in the microwave.

Harry shook his head and sighed smilingly, and did nothing but grin when Lily reprimanded her husband and his best friend when they attempted to drink to everyone's health.

Draco could only watch in bemusement from Harry's bed, staring at the older people with hidden mystification. He had never in his life seen people act like this, not people of this age. He wondered if they did it often. He wondered if it was fun, if it had an ulterior motive.

He wondered if he would ever be able to try it.

Harry felt the bewilderment Draco was trying so hard to conceal, and went to go sit next to him, grinning, and resisting, with some difficulty, the urge to moon over the kiss.

He was trying his hardest to forget it, but it just wouldn't go away. "Do you see what I mean?"

Draco blinked at him, still unpleasantly muddled. "Are you sure they're older than us?"

He gestured at James, who was currently trying to get a resisting Remus to join in, and at Sirius who was arguing happily with Lily.

Harry grinned at the sight the four of them made. He had missed them a lot. "Positive."

Draco returned his gaze to the helplessly laughing Remus, who was being encouraged to cook a gourmet meal by James, who was prancing around him in the kitchen area, and generally getting in the way. It seemed to be something he did quite well.

Harry shrugged.

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yea?" Harry snorted with laughter as Sirius gave Lily a loud; smacking kiss and James stopped prancing to start stalking towards them. Sirius shrieked with laughter, and ran to hide behind Remus, who dodged out of the way. Sirius tried to follow him, and it all ended up looking like a rather awkward, complicated dance. James had to stop chasing eventually because he was laughing too hard.

"Do you like your glasses?"

"Hm? I'm not sure." Harry ignored his family to honestly think about it. "I don't think I do, but I'm used to them by now. Why?"

Draco shifted until he was facing Harry directly. "I want to try something. Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Harry answered matter-of-factly, not needing to think about it. He realized it was true as he said it, and he blinked in surprise at himself. He did. Somewhere along the way, he had started to trust the arrogant, temperamental sorceress.

Draco searched Harry's eyes with sincere surprise and gratitude and nodded, unaccountably moved by what he found in them.

He shook his head to clear it, and without preamble, picked Harry's glasses off his nose and crushed them.

The snapping of plastic alerted everyone in the room, and they all stared at the pair on the bed with astonishment.

Harry blinked. Everything was reduced to a blur, but he could see Draco's clear gray eyes as clearly as if he was still wearing his glasses, and he focused solely on them.

Then there were cool hands holding his face gently, and Draco leaned so close that Harry had to blink and remember to refocus his eyes.

"Close your eyes and concentrate on me, Harry." Draco whispered, and pressed his forehead to Harry's.

Then there was a flash of white fire behind Harry's eyes, and both he and Draco hissed with the pain that was shared before it was over.

Draco pulled back, his hands lingering on Harry's face before they dropped into his own lap, and Harry opened his eyes.

He could see. Whereas before, without his glasses, all he could see were a blur of colours and fuzzy figures. Now he could actually see where the eyes and nose and mouth were if he looked at people that were more than a few inches away from him.

It wasn't perfect eyesight, far from it, but now he'd have a better chance at seeing the enemy if ever he was in a situation where he had lost his glasses.

Cold metal slid over his cheeks and settled behind his ears, and he could see perfectly again.

Draco opened his eyes again, smiling a little as his fingers trailed lightly down Harry's cheek. "Is that better? I couldn't fix them completely, but your lenses are quite a bit thinner now, and you won't be so defenseless if you lose them."

Harry gaped at Draco, touched that he had done something like this, and gazing in dreamy wonder at the expression of tenderness on Draco's face.

Was Draco… blushing?

This was, without a doubt, the best present he had ever been given. 

No one knew how much he hated having to wear glasses, to have to depend on them when they could have given his position away a number of times, and when he was in danger whenever he wore them.

But Draco had somehow known, and, having known, understood and had tried to fix it.

Harry fought down the lump that inevitably rose up in his throat, and tackled Draco in a sudden, tight hug that Draco returned enthusiastically.

James had a sudden coughing fit, and Harry disentangled his resisting mind from Draco's as he pulled sharply away, suddenly remembering where he was and who was with him.

Lily smiled at him. "We'll go visit Ron and Hermione for a while then, shall we?"

Harry turned bright red as she herded the others out, and Draco smirked.

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

"Can you do that again?"

"Do what?" Harry blinked.

"Hug me?"

Harry scowled; half thinking that Draco was teasing him. "No."

Draco pouted, and Harry was suddenly sure that he was teasing.

"Why ever not? I thought it highly entertaining, and quite enjoyable." Draco lowered his voice to a husky purr. "Don't tell me you didn't like it, Harry. I wont believe you."

Harry yelped and leapt off the bed. "Draco! Stop it! You're doing that on purpose!"

"Doing what?" Draco purposely sent through some sensual feelings he pulled up.

Harry spluttered wordlessly for a minute, rich embarrassment leaking through all the erotic feelings Draco was giving off, before he turned tail and fled.

Draco smirked, and followed at a more leisurely pace, down to the cafeteria.


	14. The InLaws

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: Welll… let's see… are the canon characters gay? Well then, there you go! T.T

Chapter Rating: PG13, cuz I can't think of anything better…

Author's Notes: Whee!! I got my votes!! 

_Harry: Chee. I wonder what one._

_Draco: Gosh. I don't know. Whatever could it be._

_Harry: Yes. Let's go find out._

_Draco: This is bullshit. Who wrote these scripts?_

_Harry: I'm betting someone who planned to make us look like idiots…._

_(insert three second pause)_

_Draco&Harry: Sirius!_

_Sirius: It wasn't me! It was Moony!! Moony I tell you!_

_Remus: You really have to stop blaming me when all evidence points otherwise._

_Sirius: No I don't._

Lets proceed without them then, shall we? Anyway, The extra long story votes won out (because mine counted for at least 10)

_Draco: Now that's what I call subtle favouritism._

So, roughly (aren't you proud? I now have the basic outline.) this story is going to be about 50-57 chapters, depending…

Anyway, This is chapter 14, I hope you enjoy it, and please review!!

PS: For those of you in Canada, happy thanksgiving!! I had turkey. Did you? :D

PPS: Kellan is the young sorceress. But I'm sure you could have figured that out O.o;

Thanks to all reviewers who have reviewed! I was really thankful for you today, and everyday! ^^

_Harry: Aww…_

_Draco: Hey, why isn't she thankful for us? I mean, we do all the work._

_I_nv_u50: What work?_

Harry ran straight to one of the common rooms, which was the usual meeting place of families that came to visit their relatives in SeeD. Well, those that still cared anyway.

Sirius and James and Remus were merrily singing karaoke to no music, and Lily was talking to Hermione, just as cheerfully pretending she didn't know them, while Ron and the other people in the room stared in bemusement and laughed.

Harry joined his mother, sitting on the bench beside her, leaning against her for an affectionate second before sitting up straight again. He determinedly put his flushed face and breathlessness to his sprint down here.

Harry couldn't believe the thoughts Draco had sent through. They were so dirty!

… Actually, he could. What was worse, he could really see himself and Draco in those thoughts and scenes.

And although he wasn't so sure he wanted to be happy about that, something inside of him was dreamily considering the possibilities and options, even as the bond kept reliving the feverish kiss from earlier… which had never happened.

At least, as far as Harry was concerned. And as he had been the one to _not initiate the entire thing, surely it was what he thought that counted. Despite his tried optimistic thinking, Harry was sure Draco wouldn't see it like that._

"Harry! Come on! Come join you old man!" James called across the room, mid line, and he had to dodge the slaps that both Remus and Sirius aimed at him for interrupting the song.

Lily patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically. "Don't worry, Harry. I won't blame you if you claim no relation with him, or any knowledge of him."

Harry laughed, relieved and grateful for the excuse to stop thinking and analyzing. He didn't want the results, that much he was sure of. "No, that's alright, I'll pretend to be Remus' son."

Lily hummed and hawed. "I don't think that'll work. You look too much like Sirius to consider that."

"Well, at least people can't say I look like dad." Harry grinned, and edged past her.

Lily caught hold of his arm before he could get out of reach. "Seriously, Harry, I'd like to talk to you and Draco later."

Harry nodded absently then, feeling Draco's approach, wiped his hands on his pants and walked over to join his father.

When Draco walked in, still smirking, the first thing he saw was Harry, laughing happily and trying to hold up Sirius' weight.

Sirius himself felt Harry tense up ever so slightly and, guessing the reason, started to really lay on the obvious contact. He had already decided that teasing the possessive sorceress would be a great game.

He was rather disappointed when all Draco did was narrow eyes that had flared molten silver and stalked over to a table that was a little away from the main group. He plainly did not want company.

Lily also observed this, and hastily took her leave on Hermione and Ron to go sit with Draco.

"I've got to go talk with someone, I'll see you two later, alright?"

Hermione caught her sleeve before she could go. "Wait, Lily, be careful if you're going to talk to Draco."

Lily watched her. "Why?"

Hermione took a deep breath, but Ron cut her off. "Because he's a possessive bastard, that's why. Don't get him angry, he almost killed half the SeeDs in this place. He should have that stick removed from his-"

"Ron!" Hermione broke in. "He's right, Lily. Don't upset him, because Harry's the only one who can really calm him down, and Harry's a little busy right now."

Lily grinned at her. "I'm guessing Sirius doesn't really help Draco's mood, does he."

Hermione shook her head. "No. It's one of his major faults."

Lily nodded. "Ok. I'll go talk to him now, and I'll be careful." She grinned again. "Don't worry. I'm more subtle and tactful than my husband or Sirius."

Hermione smiled at her. "We know."

Draco watched Lily come closer warily, determinedly ignoring Harry's good looking godfather because he sensed that Sirius was only doing it to annoy him.

To let Sirius see his irritation would be to lose the silent challenge and to give in to the common peasant, and that would be unforgivable. 

It would be better to fight when Harry was being irritated or annoyed by his godfather, and as that particular situation was showing no signs of arriving, Draco couldn't really do anything about how Sirius was annoying him without looking smaller than Sirius.

As for Harry's mother, Draco had no doubt that she wanted to talk about Harry, and while he was perfectly prepared to do that, he also wasn't sure what he felt about her, and that alone made her untrustworthy for the moment.

That Harry adored her was obvious, so she had something going for her, at least. But she had better come prepared to be disliked. Of course, Draco would make an effort to like her, if only for Harry's sake. Harry would be hurt and angry if Draco insulted his mother. Draco assumed that Harry's and Lily's relationship was much the same as his and his own mother's had been, and that alone was worth the effort as well.  
Draco just wished he knew what Lily's good traits were so he could get a better reading of her.

"Hullo Draco. Do you mind if I sit?"

He stood up automatically, the cool politeness that was ingrained into him from an early age making him pull out a chair for her silently.

She blinked and then laughed. "Thank you! It's been years since either James or Harry have done that."

Draco smiled vaguely as he sat as well. "I was trained to always be polite."

Lily smiled a no nonsense smile, and Draco had the sudden impression that this lady would be a hard one to beat in a verbal match. He wouldn't like to get on her bad side, she could probably give as good as she got.

"Draco, I'd like to talk to you in private. Where can we go to be alone?"

Draco stood up again, bowing his head slightly in acknowledgement. "We can go to my wing. Please follow me."

He led her to his Public Chambers, where he lit the fireplace with a careless word and gesture. 

Lily looked around in interest at the decorative drapes and wall hangings, the comfortable looking chairs and the welcoming looking carpet in front of the crackling fireplace. "This is a beautiful place. Not just this room, but also the entire mansion. Is it yours?"

"It was." Draco replied coolly, gesturing for Lily to take a seat. 

She took the left armchair in front of the fire and stared at him when he sat down opposite her.

"Tell me, Draco. Will Harry be in any danger because he is your knight?"

Draco thought for a second, and then shrugged. "I honestly can't say. He will have all my protection, whereas if he were a SeeD, he'd just have himself and his teammates. It'll probably be as safe for him being my knight as it would be if he were just an ordinary SeeD, because although he will have my protection, when he does fight, it will be tougher battles."

Lily nodded slowly, taking it all in. "What do you mean, 'when he does fight'?"

Draco gave a self-satisfied smile. "He won't be allowed to fight unless I give my permission, it's an emergency, or I have been called to fight."

Lily gave him a secretive smile. "You wont let him fight without those reasons, will you."

Draco smirked. "Of course not. I am exceptionally worried about his life."

"Oh?" Lily's gaze searched his. "Do you love him then?"

Draco scowled, preferring not to think about it. "I respect and admire him, if that's what you mean. But I don't believe in love. The only reason I'm worried about his life is because if he dies, I will die."

"I see." Lily murmured, her eyes narrowed in concentration as she searched Draco's face.

Draco wasn't sure what she found there, but she seemed satisfied with the results, because she relaxed again and smiled.

"So. Have you slept with him yet?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly, caught off guard by the question before he scowled. "I really don't see how that's any of your business."

Lily shrugged, smiling, and she stood up. "I'll ask Harry. He usually tells me if I bug him hard enough. Or I can ask James to do it for me."

Draco blinked at her, surprised. He hadn't been expecting that question. He shrugged. "We're not. Not for lack of trying though."

"Lack of trying on whose part?"

"Your son's."

Lily smiled with open friendliness. "I'm glad. It'll be a good challenge for both of you. I'd better go check up on my husband then. You never know what they're getting up to."

Draco nodded indifferently; as long as they weren't annoying Harry, he could tolerate them. But Harry was happy now, and the bond was transferring every little nuance of the emotion to Draco.

Then a spark of good willed fun and recklessness overcame Harry, and Draco suddenly smiled openly at what he was receiving, the cheerfulness too insistent to ignore.

Lily caught her breath at the sudden, honest beauty Draco had when he smiled and meant it.

Draco was extraordinarily and eerily handsome when he was cool and distant, distinctly and incorrigibly sexy when he smirked. But when he smiled and meant it, he was utterly, entirely, devastingly enchanting, with his rare silver eyes sparkling, his normally pale cheeks slightly flushed, and his whole demeanour friendly. 

'Oh Harry…' Lily thought as she went ahead of Draco to the common room. 'I hope it goes all right for you. He's hopelessly stunning, and unruly too, by the looks of it. He might be too much for you. My poor boy…'

Dumbledore was a raving, foolish lunatic, agreeing to let that other sorceress visit when everyone knew that the escaped one would follow. And Kellan was too young to fight either.

He had been in the same room, checking some information on sorceresses when Dumbledore had received that phone call from the headmaster of the Winhill Garden.

"Albus, do you really think that's such a good idea?" Even Minerva had agreed with Tom, and she never did that.

Dumbledore had stared at them both, his normally twinkling blue eyes grave and serious. "Minerva, Tom, I have known Seifer Almasy since he was only knee high. I was a friend of their Matron. If he asks for help, I can not refuse it. It'll be good for Kelly to get to know some other sorceresses."

And that, had been that.

Although Tom wasn't scared of either of the sorceresses, he was genuinely fond of Kelly, even if she was irritating at times. But then, most five year olds could be irritating.

Tom continued to storm up and down and through the stone corridors of the house, before he eventually slammed the doors to the courtyard open and stalked through to the middle, by the fountain, to count deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down.

He had always liked the fountain, it was a really old statue of Anastasia, the first sorceress to achieve what she wanted. She was also the one who had ignited the fear of sorceresses and magic into most hearts. It was all because of her that sorceresses were hated.

Tom didn't like her for that, but he admired her strength for getting what she wanted. He wished he could say the same.

If he was honest with himself, and Tom was a steadfast believer in 'To thine own self be true', Tom had to admit he was jealous. He wanted power like that. He wanted to fight and come out victorious. He wanted people to know his name everywhere: Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Secretly, he admired the escaped sorceress. She knew what she wanted, and she was going full out to get it. She wasn't letting some blonde nobody stand in her way.

But then, Tom supposed, sitting down on the prickly grass, the sorceress coming to Centra was also supposed to have potential. 

And Dumbledore had said they both had very good knights.

It was a good thing Kellan was too young and acknowledged as too young to have a knight, otherwise Tom wouldn't have the biggest influence on the girl.

Kelly hero-worshipped him, Tom knew, and he was quite sure that he was her favourite person. He was quite sure that she was his.

It had started out as boring, looking after the young girl, but she really was cute most of the time. He guessed that he might even have loved her.

That was probably the only reason that old fool Dumbledore let him stay. Tom was equally sure that Dumbledore, usually so trusting, didn't trust him.

He didn't know why. Surely Dumbledore couldn't know about that black core he felt sometimes. It scared him. And it hurt that, if Dumbledore did know, he wasn't helping. 

He wasn't certain if that was the reason why, but, whatever the reason, something hot and black inside of him resented the fact that Dumbledore didn't like him when all Tom really wanted was to be liked and known. The black hole in him loved to hate, and it longed for more.

The pattering of small feet roused him from his somewhat bitter reflective moment, and he stood up, anticipating the happy little face with eager impatience.

The smaller girl ran through the doors. One of her red pigtails had come undone, and the hair was whipping out behind her. She would be breathtaking when she grew up. Tom hoped he would be able to see her then.

Tom mentally and hastily checked his defenses, as Kelly wasn't perfect or very good at handling her magic just yet, and frequent accidents did still happen, and when she jumped for him, he caught her and swung her around, smiling as she squealed with joy.

Deep inside of him, the blackness simmered for a second longer, then curled up tight, appeased by the love in the sparkling green eyes looking down at him. 

But although it was pacified for the time being, it was waiting for something to happen so it could come out.

In Winhill, a stray knight was staring up at the palace, slightly saddened by what he was about to do. But it was what She wished, and he would do it, because it would help Her live longer if these two sorceresses died now.

His sorceress knew his plan, and approved. If he succeeded, She would reward him. If he failed, it would be all right, because there was always next time. But their time was running out.


	15. The Disaster

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: Hm. Well, let's count the things that are mine. Hm. Well there's… oh and… we can't forget about… The Grand Total: Nothing but the plot. 

Chapter Rating: PG13 for unexpected violence and torture planning sessions. Oh, and some angst.

Author's Notes: Nanowrimo has gotten me in the habit of writing spectacularly long pieces of crap, so while this is long, if it's too crappy, I apologize ^^;; Hopefully its not like the chapter rating or disclaimer . I get the feeling that those two could have been said in a lot less ways. Oh well…

_Harry: Honey, I'm home!!_

_Draco: Freak._

They know not what they do. Or rather, I don't. And quite frankly, I don't want to know. 

Anyway, NaNoWriMo is over (and I made the word count on time!!) and so we're going back to your regularly scheduled update

_Harry: Was it ever regular?_

_Draco: (evil cackle) Not while we're around._

_Harry: Damn straight._

Grr. Anyway, please please join my yahoo group T.T It's a blatant open invitation for anyone to post up their own HP stuff . I'm not very good at selling things, nor am I great at propaganda, so I'll turn you over to Draco…

_Draco: (dryly) Whoohoo. (puts on puppy face) Please join! Starving mudbloods depend on it!_

_Harry: You're pathetic._

…. While they fight it out, go check out the thingy anyway. Who knows, you might be pleasantly surprised :D 

That's about it actually O.o; I think I had something more, but I can't remember, so it'll have to wait until next update, which might be pretty soon actually, cuz I like the next chapter :D anyway, enjoy, review, and please join!! ^^

Harry was dancing with Hermione, laughing whenever they bumped into another twirling couple in the crowded room. He was actually kind of missing the sorceress, but James and the other two, the Terrible Trio, had persuaded an impromptu dance in the common room when they could persuade no more people to come up and sing with them in the karaoke mood. It would have been foolish to ignore their insistence. Especially since Harry knew what they could, and would, gleefully do to those who managed to refuse them.

The noise, the music and the laughter had attracted other people, and now the room was overflowing around the vicinity of the doorway, of people who gratefully forgot their lives and their jobs and their roles in any and every war, and were dancing around the room, laughing infectiously. They were also forgetting that the overall lifespan for a SeeD or cadet was less than two years after the first battle.

There was no possible way for Harry to see Draco through or over the crowd, not with the mass of giggling girls by the door, but he could feel Draco approaching, so he tried to edge his and Hermione's dance closer to the door.

Unfortunately, he was waylaid by Colin, who, upon seeing his idol and impossible crush, became remarkably forgetful, and didn't remember what Draco had done to him the last time, or indeed, what Draco had subtly promised to do if a second time occurred.

"Harry! Over here!"

Harry took a quick, surreptious glance and groaned, spinning Hermione around until his back was facing Colin instead of his front.

"Is he still there?" he whispered to Hermione from the corner of his mouth.

Hermione smiled with amused sympathy. "Of course he is. You really think he'll give up that quickly?" 

"No…" Harry muttered. "But I could sure hope. If Draco catches him, he's dead."

"Don't worry," Hermione deepened her voice teasingly, "I'll protect you!"

Harry laughed. "Thank you kind sir, but you? Beat up someone smaller than yourself? I didn't know you had it in you, 'Mione!"

She laughed as well. "It comes in handy when I'm trying to impress Ron, let me tell you. It's a good thing he's taller than me."

Harry grinned at her easily. "He'd be stupid if he wasn't, because I'm sure, despite his height, you can beat him up as well."

Hermione fluttered her eyelashes at him mockingly. "Me? Beat up my boyfriend? It's one of my favorite pastimes!"

Harry laughed, and was about to reply on Ron's behalf, when the light in his mind dropped suddenly, and went out.

He stopped dead, shocked and surprised and hopelessly desolate, his mind falling into a deep, dark and empty void.

There was no burning light that he had gotten used to. No star that signified Draco's ever present, close proximity. And perhaps the most terrifying of all, there was no more Draco.

Harry thought he whimpered, but he didn't remember. He might have screamed, but he didn't hear. He could have collapsed, but he didn't care. He probably cried, but he couldn't feel his eyes fill up, couldn't feel the wet trails of tears sliding down his cheeks as he screamed in the utter, endless pain that engulfed him.

There was no more Draco.

He didn't know how he got out of the room, didn't know anything but that Draco wasn't there. Didn't feel anything but the black despair and grief. He wanted to die, if only to end the sudden loneliness after he had unknowingly come to depend on that ever present light of Draco in his head.

There was no more Draco.

When he finally realized where he was, endless eternities and shockingly short seconds later, he found himself in the office with Hermione bravely supporting him, his fists clenched in fear and his entire soul wracked with desolate hopelessness.

But there was Draco. He and Rinoa were lying prone, side-by-side, on the couch that Seifer had in his office, and Squall was hugging Zell tightly a few feet away from them.

Zell was crying, and so, Harry realized again, was he. Hermione was watching him carefully, with a sympathy that didn't even begin to span the distance of his sorrow, and then she turned to Seifer. 

"Shall I send some people out sir?"

Seifer looked distraught and as devastated as Harry felt. "Yes. Hurry. Go." He could barely get out the words.

Harry looked again at Draco's still, pale face, before turning helplessly to Seifer, wrestling with his throat and voice to be real, to be heard. "What happened? What's wrong with him? With them?"

Seifer suddenly looked furious. "That bloody knight is in Winhill. He probably did something to them, stole from their life source or something. We'll have some people out looking for him in a few minutes, if they aren't out already."

"I'll kill him." The words were out before Harry could think of what to say, but when he said them, he realized that they were the truth.

Seifer gave him a sharp look. "Yes. We all will. Take Draco to his room and alert me when he wakes. We'll let you know if there's any news."

Harry nodded silently and picked up Draco's limp and lolling body, a fresh wave of fury washing over him.

He didn't remember the walk to Draco's wing, didn't want to remember any of the journey from the start of the wing to Draco's bedroom where he experienced another surge of loneliness that almost sent him to his knees.

He lay Draco down on the big bed when they did eventually get there, and sat staring at the still, almost relaxed face, his emotions in a whirl of suspended relief and disbelief that he had gotten so close to the sorceress. And, of course, that ceaseless loneliness that reminded him of just how close he had gotten to Draco over the past few days of their acquaintance. After a few minutes of blankly staring, gathering his thoughts and feelings and coming out with a not surprising, but unwanted anyway, conclusion, Harry lay down beside his unconscious sorceress and just held him tightly and as close as possible. He was trying to convince himself that Draco was still there by touch and feel when his mind blatantly kept screaming the opposite at him.

It was all he could do, and the blankness in his mind made him very grateful for the restless oblivion he drifted into an hour later.

Draco awoke to a pounding headache that threatened to split his head any second, with Harry's light dim, but getting brighter every second.

A warm body stirred slightly beside him, and he suddenly realized Harry was cuddling him tightly, but before he could work out the significance of this position, Harry woke up with a start.

"Ow…" he moaned quietly, and Draco smirked with sympathetic understanding. He hurt as well.

"Does it hurt?"

Harry froze and stared, wide eyed at Draco. "You're awake! You're all right!"

"Huh?"

Harry shook his head helplessly in answer, and lunged at Draco when he tried to sit up, hugging him tightly and breathing in deeply through his nose.

"I was so worried…" Harry's voice was muffled by the loosened and twisted shirt Draco was wearing, and the warm breath that Draco could feel through the thin material made him shiver unintentionally.

Harry felt it, and realized where he was suddenly, and he pushed himself away, flushed.

Draco smirked at him tiredly, only working up enough energy to do it because it was habit to smirk whenever his knight was embarrassed, and yawned, wincing at the persistent throbbing in his head. "What's up?"

Harry smiled with relief, ignoring the smirk on the basic principal that Draco was back to normal. "We're not sure yet, but we think the knight is in Winhill and Hermione's gone to look for him because we're all sure that he did something and Seifer –"

Harry stopped mid sentence, eyes wide. "I've got to tell the headmaster! I'll be back as soon as I can!"

And Harry leapt off the bed and raced away, presumably to the office. He looked, Draco noticed offhandedly, adorably rumpled.

Draco yawned again carefully, trying not to move any more than necessary, and Rinoa's presence became a slowly burning spark in his mind.

"Looks like she's awake again…" Draco mumbled to himself, to hear the human voice, and to clear the sudden, oppressive emptiness in the room. "I wonder what happened? I suppose if the knight is in Winhill, I'll have to get ready…" 

Draco got out of bed slowly, feeling more exhausted than he probably had any right to feel. He felt a dull heaviness in his body, and if he concentrated hard enough, he was sure he'd be able to follow his blood's progress. But since concentrating took too much effort and would no doubt hurt like everything else seemed to be doing at the moment, he refused to think of anything but how welcome his shower was going to be, regardless of the time of day.

He could feel Harry's excited anger, and started the water in the shower when Harry started to return. He didn't want to know. He wanted to have a nice, relaxing shower and forget everything that the water enabled him to do, and he was going to have a nice meal in his own chambers, alone, when he was finished. He didn't want Harry to come.

He didn't want to feel the thrill of dependence that he had felt before he fully woke up, straight after he had realized who cuddled him so closely. He didn't want to feel safe in a way that made him feel vulnerable at the same time. He wanted to be alone, and he had never wanted a knight at all, and he didn't see why he should be bothered with an escaped sorceress and knight if they were just going to end up winning anyway…

Harry was approaching the wing when the water finally started to heat up a little, but Draco ignored the sprinting knight and thought of nothing but the small fira that he had started in the water pipes to help them heat up.

Thankfully, the water pipes were built for that kind of thing.

When it was hot enough to suit his tastes, he cancelled the fira, and stripped quickly. He had one foot in the shower when Harry burst in, breathless from his run from the other side of the mansion to the bathroom, where he was unexpectedly faced with an entire view of Draco's naked back.

Harry felt himself turn red and forced his gaze to stay above Draco's ribs, a relatively safe area, half intrigued by what he saw, and half disgusted because he wanted to see more of it.

He let his eyes settle on the face Draco had turned over his shoulder to stare at him.

"Seifer wants to see you immediately." Panted Harry, and Draco quirked an elegant eyebrow thoughtfully, considering. He decided to ignore his previous feelings for his knight because how could Harry look anything other than desirably, flushed and panting as he was, his green eyes filling with confused embarrassment as he caught hold of the direction Draco's thoughts were going.

"Is the knight here than? They caught him?" 

Harry nodded, determinedly avoiding Draco's eyes, still red.

"Okay." Draco turned around fully, ignoring Harry's embarrassed splutter as the confused knight was faced with a full frontal view of Draco in the nude.

Harry resolutely kept his eyes away, and Draco ignored the throbbing in his head to concentrate on summoning his ceremonial outfit.

Harry looked back after making sure it was safe to, and cocked his head in thought, taking in the skimpy clothes. "Why wear that?"

Draco waved a hand imperiously. "Tradition. You'll see. Rinoa and her knights will wear theirs as well."

Harry blinked. "Knights as well?"

"Yea. Why?" Draco grinned. "Haven't gotten yours yet?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "I just don't know."

Draco rolled his eyes, but amusement was rolling off of him, not annoyance or anger, and Harry grinned in reply.

"Ok. Well, it has to be in my colors."

"What are those?"

Draco snorted incredulously. "Are you blind? Silver, blue, and this purpley colour."

Harry sniggered slightly. "Purpley?"

Draco shot him an injured look and then winked. 

A second later, Harry was staring down at himself in amazement. He had a tight, sleeveless polo necked type shirt, made out of what seemed to be purplish blue leather. He guessed it to be ruby dragon hatchling's skin, a rare and very expensive kind, because to acquire it required, more often than not, going up against the mother ruby dragon, which was, needless to say, quite suicidal. The front and the back dipped down past his hips, but the two sides were cut up to his waist in a triangular shape.

He had short silver gloves, and black leather pants that sat low on his hips, revealing the bared skin shown by his shirt.

On his feet were a pair of snug fitting, comfortable black boots, that came up to his knees, much like his esteemed sorceress'. 

He looked up and gaped at Draco.

Draco smirked. "No good?"

"It's… um…"

Draco shook his head, and Harry caught a jolt of impatience that made him grin suddenly.

"You know, Draco…"

Draco froze, eyeing Harry in barely muted surprise.

Harry continued talking in a voice that almost made his throat hurt. "Draco, we never really talked about what happened in your acreage earlier…"

Draco's eyes widened slightly in a rare physical show of emotion, completely disbelieving. "Harry… I…"

Harry laughed suddenly, giving up the game, not liking what the spark of hope he had flared up in Draco signified. "Come on. Don't forget to turn the water off. Let's go."

Draco scowled at Harry's retreating back, mentally taking back what he had been going to say before, and pushed the faint hurt down back where it belonged: nowhere near him.

He switched off the water and floated after his knight, his thoughts bending towards the strange knight and what their actions would be.

When they arrived at the office, it was to find everyone, especially Squall looking darker than usual. True to word, everyone was dressed in sorceress finery.

"Where's the knight?"

"He's being held by several top ranking SeeDs down in your pitiful dungeon."

Draco scowled furiously. "Look, just because my _home isn't as top security as your __military Gardens, don't blame me!"_

Rinoa stepped in before the argument could go any further. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Kill him." Answered all the knights as one.

Draco shook his head reluctantly. "That's not right."

Seifer snorted in part disgust and part understanding. "It's what they would do if they caught Harry."

Harry spoke before Draco could retort, projecting calm in the vague hope that it would make Draco feel better. "Isn't there another way maybe? Something more honorable?"

Zell looked at Rinoa, looking like he was considering the most distasteful idea he had ever in his life. "We could take him I suppose…"

Rinoa shook her head, and Zell immediately radiated relief. "No. He has to be willing and right now he's nothing but sulky. He probably doesn't know he's done anything wrong, and if he knows, he probably thinks it was right."

"Then we keep him away from your sister for a few days, Rin." Squall said, looking around to check for agreement.

"What'll that do?" Harry asked, feeling extremely stupid for asking what seemed to be an obvious question.

Seifer answered him. "You remember the past two days, don't you? How bad you felt when you didn't see or touch Draco at all? Well, add a few weeks to that, and you'd break. You wouldn't be able to handle it, no knight can. It's one of the cruelest tortures there is, unless the sorceress is injured as well."

Harry briefly tried to imagine the mental torment and torture he'd go through if that ever happened to him, and couldn't. He realized what Seifer said was the truth. He hated the thought of being separated from Draco for a few weeks, knowing Draco was sick or injured in the bargain, and it was hard to even think of the pain. He didn't want to. He felt a little sorry for the knights suddenly, a twinge of compassion that Draco didn't seem to understand. "That's a little harsh, isn't it?"

Zell shook his head. "Harry, we would all be dead by now if what he did had been permanent. He knew this, which also probably means that he was working closer to stealing Draco and Rinoa's life source. He stole enough to knock Draco out of your mind, and you know how you felt then. He must have known the consequences, and he'd probably do it again gladly if it meant helping his sorceress."

"I don't think he did, really." Seifer mused, staring blankly at nothing, his mind obviously in another time and place. "Know the consequences I mean. He's obviously enthralled. When you're enthralled, you don't know anything for certain, unless its that you are willing and able to do absolutely anything your sorceress requires of you, even if it means your death. The general hope is that the sorceress knows this, but likes or loves you so much that she is willing to change her plans and ideals to prevent your death…"

Harry blinked in surprise at the headmaster. How could Seifer possibly know what it was like to be enthralled? Draco was nodding in vague agreement and understanding, as were the others, so it was obviously just him who didn't know.

He made a mental note to ask Draco, but ignored it for the time being. It wasn't as important as the issue at hand.

"Let's do it." Squall spoke after a short, thoughtful silence where he and Zell and Rinoa had unwittingly shared the same intimacy between them that Harry himself longed for.

Seifer nodded shortly and picked up a phone on his desk that was probably connected straight to one of the basement turned dungeon where the knight was obviously being held prisoner.

"Irvine? Yea. We've decided to keep him in there. Could you assume Defense Procedure A36E22L48?"

Seifer paused to let the brunette cowboy sniper say something.

"Yes. By all means. And make sure the girls stay away from him for now."

After a few more instructions, Seifer hung up the phone and looked around. "He is being watched by Irvine, Selphie and Quistis in the third basement."

Draco nodded wordlessly. It was a good choice, the only basement with magical protection as well. It wasn't like he had planned to hold any magical people in his house prisoner.

Seifer caught Squall's eye and nodded in agreement to the things he saw in there. "I'm glad you're in ceremonial outfits right now. You're going to be meeting Kellan in a few hours. Harry, go and say goodbye to your friends and family, it'll be a while before you can see them again. Draco, you can go and collect the things you two have already packed. You're leaving for Centra in ten minutes." 


	16. The Flight

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: My New Year's resolution is that I will stop feigning ownership over these characters because _they are not mine_.

Chapter Rating: PG13 just because

Author's Notes: Happy holidays!! I hope you had a great Christmas, I know I did ^^

_Harry: Now she's going to gloat._

_Draco: Speaking of which, you never got me anything._

_Harry: Oh! Um… Er.. heh heh?_

_Draco: (evil eyes) Yeess??_

I don't think he's too pleased. Maybe Harry can make it up to him tonight or something O.o; Anyway, the trip to center. I was half asleep while typing this, so excuse me if its inconsistent ^^ I'll try reading it over _again_ when I'm more awake and I'll correct anything then. 

_Draco: Or she'll get us to redo the whole thing for her._

_Harry: (shrugs) Same difference really._

_Draco: Did I say you could talk?_

Draco holds a grudge remarkably well O.o; Anyway, I'm almost finished that regency one (bet you forgot it though, didn't you? :D) so that might be out by the time school is due again (argh) then its two weeks, then exams, so you can probably expect another chapter of something then. I have no idea what that chapter will be, but it'll be there.

Anyway, on with the story. Read, enjoy, and please review! ^^

It only took Harry a few minutes to find his parents and his friends, given that, now they had found each other, they would stay together, because Ron and Hermione were as much Harry's parents' children as Harry was their parents'. 

All he really had to do was follow the noise, which was now coming from the vicinity of the cafeteria, James and Sirius obviously having gotten bored with the smaller size of the common room, not to mention hunger, which was always a big factor in their location. 

After nodding a 'see-you-in-a-bit' to Draco, Harry started to actually really think about the whole mess, not just accept it because he was supposed to. It wasn't so much the trip to Centra on his mind as the mind numbing pain and panic that he had felt when Draco had dropped from his mind. He had been really distraught, almost frantic with worry when Draco had dropped into oblivion, and even now, he couldn't remember what he had done during those few minutes of eternity.

It was just a blank spot, a dull gray emptiness that spanned hollowly through his mind. 

Thankfully though, now Draco was as bright and as burning in Harry's mind and soul as ever, and Harry had every intention of keeping it that way. The utter desolation when it had happened coaxed Harry to forget about the entire incident, and although Harry wanted to; he felt better considering it and trying to think up a few good reasons why to continue with this whole knight business. The main reason was, of course, that he couldn't quit now.

That decided the whole thing, and had to be enough, whether Harry felt satisfied with the final deduction or not.

There was still one thing bothering him though. How had the knight managed to steal even that little bit of the crucial life source that kept sorceresses alive?

He was thinking about that, and the rogue knight's punishment that still seemed like unconventional torture, so hard that even the shocked silence that greeted him as he walked absently into the cafeteria didn't filter through his preoccupied brain, until Colin stepped in his path, eyes wide, hungry and longing.

"Harry! You look… Hyne, you look…"

Harry blinked back, startled out of his reverie and into the here and now by the strange tone and underlying meaning of Colin's voice. "Yes Colin?"

Colin's eyes were traveling slowly up and down Harry's body, his gaze still not quite believing, and Harry felt his face get hot with embarrassment.

"Colin, if you'll excuse me…"

Colin didn't move, and Harry politely pushed past him, moving quickly towards where his parents and friends were sitting.

"Where'd you get the clothes Harry?" Ron called out, his eyes wide and goggling, as soon as Harry got within talking distance.

Harry looked down in surprised astonishment. He had forgotten about his new clothes. So well chosen by Draco, they seemed to act like a second skin, and Harry flushed again without meaning to, remembering reluctantly the look on Colin's face and understanding now what it had stemmed from. The funny thing was, he had actually forgotten he was wearing clothes tight enough to put any self-respecting person to shame. He felt Draco's smug amusement and realized that Draco was following this thought and feeling pattern with the highest amusement.  

He scowled slightly. "Oh… Um… Draco did it…"

Hermione looked up from her bowl of soup at that. "Is he all right then?"

Harry smiled, grateful to her for asking, although it was probably mostly out of politeness. "Yea, he's fine now."

"As fine as he's ever going to be," grumbled Ron, a remark that Harry smoothly ignored.

"But," Harry continued, "we're leaving for Centra in a few minutes."

Lily looked up in surprise. "A few minutes? Why so soon?"

Harry shrugged. He also didn't exactly realize what was so important that they had to leave so abruptly, but he followed orders. It was what he was supposed to do, despite that little defiant niggling in the back of his mind that could have signified Draco's unwillingness to leave. "I don't know actually. Do you want to see us off?" A slight brightening of the light in his mind alerted Harry, and he turned to face the doorway without waiting for their answer.

Draco was waiting just inside the doorway, leaning against the wall, an almost perfect picture of nonchalant impatience and idle lingering.

He gave a small, almost hidden nod, and Harry nodded back slowly in an unspoken acknowledgement. Then he turned back to his family and friends, having missed their answer the first time he asked.

"You wanna come out and say goodbye?"

"Of course!" Lily answered, and took his arm, a slight furrow of thought between her brows. She had not missed the tiny interaction between the sorceress and her son, and she thought about it and its significance as she marched Harry through the door, leaving the others to follow on behind, giving her a moment of privacy.

"Harry, I wanted to talk to you alone, but if you're leaving now, I cant. Just… be careful around Draco, all right?"

Harry looked at her, bewildered. "Of course I will. Is there something wrong though?"

"No," Lily muttered.

Harry chuckled and spun on the spot to face her and to give her a huge hug. "I'll miss you, mom. Come visit again when we return and we'll have our chat, okay?"

Lily hugged him back tightly. "I'm proud of you Harry. Never forget that I love you. We'll talk more when you return, right?"

Harry grinned at something over her shoulder, then winked at her. "If I can arrange a little pit stop, can we come visit you at home?"

"Of course," Lily laughed, and she turned around to go stand by James, as Harry turned to the doorway of the hangar, waiting quietly.

Draco wondered through, still looking around curiously as he joined Harry, gracing the others with a silent, almost sneering smirk.

Harry grinned at him and shook his head, before waving at the others. "Well, we'd better get going. I'll be back soon!"

"Bye Harry!" they all chorused, not hearing Draco's almost inaudible snort. Harry ignored it.

Harry's grin faded to a hesitant smile as he stepped onto their mode of transport, a flying spaceship in the shape of a red dragon, called the Ragnarok and owned by the Balamb sorceress and her knights.

Draco followed behind him, glancing idly around. "Come on," he said, "we're staying in the passenger's compartment while the others pilot and direct."

Harry nodded his acceptance and followed the blonde sorceress, some of his initial nervousness giving way to natural curiosity. The Ragnarok wasn't seen too often around here, being Balamb property, and he wouldn't have had a chance to see it if he had been a normal SeeD.

Draco led him to what was probably the passenger compartment, a large room that was really nothing more than two aisles of seats with three seats in each row, surrounded with big windows all around.

A voice spoke over an intercom, and Harry jumped slightly, his nervousness having returned with a vengeance.

Draco gave him a genuine smile. "Relax," he whispered.

Draco was plainly excited, this being his first trip out of Winhill since before he could remember.

Harry smiled back, lightly comforted by his sorceress' tangible excitement and the sincere wish that Harry share the feeling.

"Are you two on board? Well you probably are, considering all reports say you have entered…"

Harry grinned at the completely informal beginning. It looked like Lee Jordan, professional SeeD flyer, was back. Harry had the honor of being friends with Lee because Ron's twin brothers were best friends with him, and they often exchanged pranks and greetings with Harry and Ron.

The trio reminded Harry of James and his friends, they were that similar in temperament.

"Sorry…" came some grumbling over the intercom and a second later Seifer's voice crackled through. 

"Sit down and prepare to enjoy the ride, you two. Chickenwuss-"

There was a background "Hey!" and some slight scuffling before Seifer came back, and Draco and Harry grinned at each other in mutual amusement.

"Sit down you two, and since _Zell wanted hot dogs for the flight, just ask for refreshments by your own little intercom and we'll send the chickenwuss down with some food and drinks. We'll be landing in a few hours, so try not to get too bored, we don't want you leaving that compartment unless absolutely necessary. Enjoy your flight."_

The intercom crackled with one last minor scuffle and then it was switched off completely.

Harry glanced idly out of the windows for a few seconds, before belatedly realizing that Draco was staring at him intently. Being able to only guess the true thoughts behind the intense look, he stared back in uncertainty.

Draco smiled first. "What do you want to do now?"

Harry shifted his weight to the other leg and considered silently, trying to conveniently forget Draco's immediate presence. 

Draco watched with barely concealed amusement, perfectly aware of the turn his knight's thoughts had taken. Harry was still a bit too skittish around him for his tastes. Maybe a few hours together could fix that somewhat.

Draco sat down, a little bit pleasantly surprised at the unexpected comfortableness of the plush covered chairs. He settled himself snugly and smiled innocently up at Harry, trying to be as unfrightening as he could.

Harry watched him dubiously. "What?"

Draco tilted his head to the right slightly, the smile fading faintly, his eyes gleaming.

Harry blinked and sighed in resignation. "Fine then. Move over."

Draco did so without hesitation, and Harry slid into the seat next to him slowly, still more than a little unsure.

Draco cleared that up quickly. "I talked with your mother earlier."

Harry looked at him sharply. "And?"

Draco shrugged, turning a little so he could stare out the window. "Nothing. Just thought you might want to know."

"Okay…" Harry spoke slowly, busy trying to decide whether that fact was a good thing or a bad thing.

Draco stifled a yawn and Harry looked at him meaningfully before hesitantly moving a little closer. 

Draco watched in surprise through heavy lidded eyes as Harry tentatively rested his head on Draco's bare shoulder and in careful deliberation closed his green eyes.

Draco, accepting the move for what it was, gently reached up and pulled Harry's new glasses off, closing them and putting them in the cup holder on the windowsill. Harry sleepily murmured thanks and snuggled closer, moving his arms to slip around Draco's waist for lack of a better place to put them, and for perhaps the first time since before meeting Harry's parents, Draco relaxed completely.

Always before he had had something more to hope for, or something else to think about. Granted, he still had a lot of that to do left, but he was tired, so weary and careless of what was coming next now. It was a dangerous feeling to feel, and somehow Harry must have felt, and understood, and worked to ease it.

Draco unconsciously leaned into his knight, and they both dozed off, sometimes slipping into a higher and heavier dream state together.

Seifer walked back into the central piloting room, shaking his head at the weirdness of the sorceress and knight of Winhill.

"What's wrong?" Rinoa asked in concern, looking up from where she was flipping through a manual. She seemed to be determined to learn how to pilot this thing.

Seifer smiled at her easily, a deep-seated love and gratefulness flaring up in him. "Nothing. It's just that those two have to be the oddest couple I've ever seen."

"I don't know, Seifer," Zell spoke up from where he was leaning slightly on Squall's shoulders as the brunette directed lee. "I though we were pretty weird myself."

Seifer smirked, but it wasn't the cruel and malicious smirk it had once been. "We never were a couple, chickenwuss. Not like they are anyway. We're more a foursome."

"What are they doing?" Rinoa asked curiously, marking her place in the manual with a finger.

"They're sitting in one seat, cuddled up as close as you please."

Rinoa smiled happily. "That's great! They need it now, especially Draco."

Seifer smiled back, enjoying the obvious delight Rinoa was feeling for the wayward pair in the room below. "It is, isn't it," he agreed.

Tom watched Kelly fidget impatiently. Hyne knew why, but she was actually really excited about the sorceress' arrival.

Tom himself wasn't nearly so eager. He had heard from Dumbledore that the Winhill SeeDs had caught and held captive the knight of the rogue sorceress, and couldn't help feeling a little twinge of foreboding every time he thought about it.

Kelly clutched at his hand, and, despite his current mood, Tom let her hold it, smiling down at her with a sort of understanding. Then he returned his gaze to the sky, waiting with a heavy sort of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.

Kellan squealed with excitement, her magically enhanced senses seeing and hearing the Ragnarok long before he could, but he was beginning to hear it, and he gritted his teeth in resolution, determined to, for Kelly's sake, at least try and make this visit enjoyable for the new arrivals.


	17. The Warning

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: If I were owner of either of these two marvelous worlds, would the official versions still be straight? 

Chapter Rating: PG13 for Tom's evil stare… .

Author's Notes: (bawls) I'm sorry this didn't get out sooner T.T Seriously really sorry. I'd blame it on school, but that's a given, and we all know Draco and Harry are more important than school, ne? :D Honestly though, it was. I know it's a clichéd excuse and all, but it's the truth (shrugs) So I'm really sorry.

If it helps, When Times Change is well on its way to being complete, despite the fact that I think Draco and Harry have eloped to somewhere along the equator where it's actually _warm_…

_Draco: Is she still blaming us?_

_Harry: (lies back) She needs someone to blame…_

_Draco: (relaxes) At least she can't make us work here…_

_Harry&Draco: (grin at each other)_

(glowers at the two) I'm sure that's what they're doing. Lying on some remote beach, working on getting Draco nicely tanned without freckling, and making fun of me. Which they do anyway, but there. It's so much meaner when they're actually enjoying themselves physically at the same time. I'll end up sending Hermione after them; she's my only muse who likes working…

Ok, I'm done rambling. When Times Change should hopefully be out by Friday morning (whee!! Teacher's convention!! = 5 day weekend!!) guess who's gonna be working? XD

So, enjoy the chapter, it's a semi long one… or at least, I think it is. Next chapter should be out soon. And now for…: Tom's Reaction!

The sorceress who stepped off the aircraft first was looking around in a mixture of contented and excited curiosity, but nevertheless looked sleepy, and Tom gaped slightly

The clothes had to be the skimpiest he had ever seen, and the boy wearing them was utterly devastating in his beauty.

Tom had known, of course, about sorceress ceremonial dress rules, but he had never seen or met a sorceress to take them so literally, or use them so liberally. But then again, the only sorceress he could claim ever seeing or knowing was a five year old, and that age group had precious little to do with ceremonies. Even if Kelly did have a lot to do with rituals that involved sorceress clothing, Tom sincerely doubted she would ever get that skimpy. At least, not if he had anything to say about it.

Even now, the most formal event Kelly had probably ever been to, she was wearing a pretty green and black dress with silver trimmings that would have been a nice party gown for a young girl of a rich family.

Tom gritted his teeth and prepared himself mentally for what was probably going to prove an annoying meeting as the newcomers approached the welcoming committee.

An old man stepped forward to greet them first. A man, Draco mused, that seemed quite familiar and friendly with Seifer and Rinoa's other two knights. From what Draco could see, they trusted him naturally. 

Harry also seemed to trust the old man automatically, although whether for his own instincts or simply following the other knight's lead, Draco wasn't entirely sure. He did, however, confirm Draco's suspicions with a small nod when Draco looked at him askance to be sure.

Draco mentally snorted at them all, slightly disgusted and alarmed at the full, unquestioning confidence that Harry had placed on the elderly man.

When he turned to Draco, Draco put on a blasé mask, determined that he would not trust this man so easily as the others appeared to.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy." Blue eyes twinkled knowingly, and Draco suddenly suspected the old man was not so benign as he pretended to be, that he probably knew Draco's true feelings about him.

Draco lifted his chin defiantly, a self-satisfied smirk gracing his features. "Good evening."

The man's eyes lit up with what might have been real amusement, and he inclined his head respectfully, accepting Draco's defiance for what it was.

Harry stepped closer to Draco, the whole bond reflecting a wordless warning that Draco couldn't quite hide a grin at, but by that time, the man had moved on to someone Draco didn't know, a slightly older than middle aged lady.

Draco let his grin come, grinning unabashedly at Harry, but before he could say anything, a little girl stepped in front of him, eyes shining with a sort of polite joy and muted shyness.

Draco found himself smiling almost kindly down at her; a reaction he hadn't expected but he had no problems with it. 

"Hi," he said simply and knelt down to her eye level.

She did a cute curtsy. "My name is Kellan, by Edea."

Draco nodded politely. "I am Draco."

"By?" came a strange voice, a male teenager maybe a little older than he and Harry, who was standing behind Kellan.

Draco looked up into the curious red eyes. "No one. It was wild."

The older boy nodded. "My name is Tom. Tom Riddle."

He didn't look very welcoming, and Draco felt Harry's hand on his bare shoulder before he realized he was scowling.

Harry smiled with simple friendliness at the other black haired boy. "I'm Harry."

Tom nodded acknowledgement and Harry waited for Draco's churning emotions to settle slightly before he knelt down by Draco's side, in front of Kellan.

"Did you know," he told her, "that my mother also has red hair and green eyes?"

"Really?" the girl sounded so excited at the unimportant news that Harry smiled.

"Really. She's not as pretty as you are, though." Harry felt compelled to leave out the fact that the magic in Kellan certainly didn't worsen her looks. He also mentally apologized to his mother, but knowing Lily, she probably would have agreed with him. She had more important things to worry about than how pretty she was.

Kellan smiled sweetly, and Harry noticed she had a dimple. "I have a pretty dress," she offered.

Harry smiled in return. "Yes, you do," he agreed, "and it brings out your eyes."

Kellan beamed at him, then suddenly shy again, turned to hug Tom's legs. Tom was looking unsure whether to be angry about the attention or pleased about the compliments.

Harry stood up again, with the ease of perfect balance, and leaned a little companionably on Draco's shoulder as he stood.

Tom and Harry stared at each other silently for a few seconds, judging each other and readjusting their first opinions of each other while Draco stared at the ground distantly, his thoughts lost somewhere Harry had no idea about. After a few minutes of silent staring, Tom snorted, picked Kellan up and walked off, almost stalking away angrily.

Draco blinked out of his private reverie and watched him go, apprehension starting to war with the previous excitement of a trip.

Harry's hand gently squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry. It'll turn out fine in the end."

It was a few seconds before Draco could bring himself to nod meekly.

Draco yawned, too late to stifle it, staring around the courtyard in slight confusion. It was supposed to be more exciting here. But he didn't even have Harry here to entertain him. Harry was currently having a heart to heart chat with the old man, Dumbledore.

Draco swirled his finger lazily in the soil, idly drawing meaningless, shapeless pictures.

It was almost a surprise when Kellan fell on him, having misjudged the flatness of the ground where he was sitting.

Draco set her upright again, smiling vaguely, still trapped in his thoughts.

"Hi!" she said, enthusiasm oozing out of her tangibly. "We're going to the Market Square! Do you want to come with?"

Draco blinked at her for a second before looking up and meeting the peculiar red eyes of Tom, who had followed Kellan out.

"Is that all right?" Draco asked, hardly able to believe the freedom.

Tom shrugged slightly, a bare movement of his shoulders. "Why shouldn't it be? You wanna come or not?"

"Yes." Draco tried to remain detached, but he wasn't sure how well he succeeded.

Tom grinned suddenly, and he was unexpectedly handsome. "Okay then, let's go. They already know we're going, they'll probably guess you're with us as well."

Without waiting for an answer from the delighted Draco, he walked quickly to the other end of the courtyard, slowing a little to extend one of his hands to Kellan when she skipped up beside him. Draco followed discreetly, hardly daring to believe that he was finally free.

The Market Square could have rivaled Winhill's in size and content. It was surprisingly big, and held all sorts of stores and stalls. It appeared to be the place that you could buy anything.

Kellan, quickly growing bored and impatient as the two boys started looking at a weaponry shop, darted ahead to some other store to amuse herself.

Draco found himself battling a jealousy that was almost beyond belief when all Tom did was shrug when Draco asked if the young sorceress was allowed to do that.

They walked somewhat sociably together for a while, Draco looking around at his surroundings with eager, almost childlike eyes. He had not been a market square since almost before he could remember, his parents rarely taking him out to central Winhill, mainly because he had standards as a noble. He hadn't minded then, and he wouldn't have minded now, except what the SeeDs had done to him was far worse than what his parents had done. At least his parents had taken him out of Winhill regularly.

Tom, observing the interest Draco displayed, decided impulsively that Draco might not be so bad after all.

They walked in silence, stopping at every store and waiting patiently whenever one or the other found something he thought interesting.

After about half an hour, an excited squeal alerted them and they both looked up from a peculiar device to see the child sorceress approaching them at a speedy rate. Draco watched the little girl run closer to the two of them ecstatically, carrying something to show them, her eyes shining with obvious happiness, even from this distance.

"You really love her, don't you?" Draco returned his gaze to Tom's face, whose guards and masks, apparently used as often as Draco's, were down completely, Tom's expression tender and alight with an echo of Kellan's delight.

"More than anything or anyone in this world," Tom replied softly, and his face-hardened again when he looked back at Draco. "If she dies because of this mess, I will kill you both for dragging her into it."

Draco stared at him, faintly surprised, before he nodded, a small nod that carried a lot more than acknowledgement of the promise.

Kellan stopped suddenly a few stores away, almost tripping over her feet as she slowed, attracted by the glint of something in the sun, and Draco sighed softly, mildly envying her for her unknown gift of freedom. She didn't understand yet what it meant to be free; he hadn't either, until it had been taken from him. That was when he had understood that freedom was probably the most important thing to have.

He glanced around the shop again; disappointed that he hadn't found anything yet.

"What are you looking for?" Tom's voice was lightly curious and politely friendly, not forcing an answer.

Draco shook his head in bewilderment. "I don't really know, actually. Something for Harry."

Tom paused for a second, a thoughtful look on his face. "I've got an idea."

 "What's on your mind, Mr. Beaumont?"

Harry started out of his self-imposed daydream and turned to watch the old man approach him. He had been more than slightly surprised at himself for how quickly he had trusted the elderly caretaker of the young sorceress. It wasn't entirely uncharacteristic of him to do it, but it was completely the wrong approach for a SeeD knight about to enter a sorceress war, a regretful mistake for a SeeD that had everything to lose.

The thought sobered him up again, and Harry turned back to where he had been staring out the window. It dawned on him that Dumbledore might have been expecting a reply, and he disregarded his first impulse to say "Nothing" and just sighed instead.

Dumbledore paused beside him. "May I sit?"

Harry moved over to make room. "Go ahead."

Dumbledore sat down, and Harry, eventually feeling the unwavering blue gaze fixed on him, turned slightly to stare back somewhat defensively. "What?"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The bland voice with which the question was delivered was the only thing that kept Harry from walking away. The unquestioning trust, no matter how much it was wrong, was beginning to coax him to tell Dumbledore everything.

And Harry, who had never been one to successfully hide his more fervent emotions, gave in to it. "It's Draco."

Dumbledore nodded slightly, his stare moving past Harry to stare into the distance in front of them. "I see. What is it about Mr. Malfoy?"

"I don't know," Harry replied quite honestly, running his hand through his hair in frustration. "It's just everything. It's just getting harder to ignore now."

Dumbledore looked at him quietly, waiting patiently for him to continue. 

Harry pulled his glasses off and put his face in his hands, unwilling to let anyone see at just how bothered he was about the whole situation.

"And what, may I ask, is the 'whole situation'?" The quiet voice broke through Harry's mental scolding, and Harry looked up, green eyes surprised. 

"Did I say that aloud?"

Dumbledore looked faintly amused. "No, but it's fairly obvious what's bothering you. You worry about how close you are to the sorceress?"

Harry nodded despondently. "And about how much closer I want to be…" he murmured, flushing slightly at the blatant confession.

Dumbledore wisely pretended not to notice the blush, and looked into the distance again, his eyes narrowed as if he was looking for something that wasn't quite there. "I have never been a knight of course, Mr. Beaumont, but it is my understanding that it is an honorable experience."

Harry thought about that for a second. "It is, in a way."

"What about it is honorable?"

Harry tried to find a way to put it into words. "I don't know. The fact that you're bound to and connected with an extraordinary human being, and that that human being is depending on you to protect him, to keep him safe and sane. The fact that you're needed by him above all others, that you can do things for him that nobody else will ever be able to do or attempt to try."

"I see," Dumbledore nodded peacefully. "Are there any disadvantages to being a knight?"

"Of course there are! You're bound to him for the rest of your life, and your life depends on his, so when he dies, you die."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that is a necessity. If knights did not have a motivation, if the sorceresses aren't able to persuade their knights to trust them, then the knight needs to protect the sorceress for his own life, if not the sorceresses."

Harry thought about that for a second. "I suppose you're right. It makes sense anyway. Another thing that's bad is that you can't hide anything from them, ever. Not even if it's for their own good that they don't know. And they might be rude and selfish and insufferable and you nevertheless find yourself starting to…" Harry stopped, his flush growing further.

Dumbledore once again pretended not to notice this. "What are the good things then? What makes little boys long to be knights, what makes it all worth it?"

Harry sighed softly, and rested his chin in his hand. "There are lots of good reasons as well. One thing is that your power level rises almost beyond recognition. Another is that you get a longer life, aided by magic. Another is that you don't have to worry about the real hard missions and dying in them, because you're sorceress will probably not allow you to go."

"What about the personal benefits?" Dumbledore prompted gently.

"Well, I suppose the fact that you always know what the other is feeling is a good thing, because then you know when to be careful and tread lightly."

"What about the bond? What's good about that?"

Harry sighed again, but this sigh was slightly blissful, as his eyes grew dreamy. "You know for certain about what the other feels. There's no hiding it, and it's impossible to be sad when someone knows exactly the right way to go about cheering you up." He smiled softly here, lost in a memory that Albus could only guess at. "And you know that you're the only one able and willing to pull him out of trouble, not because you have to, but because you want to, because you need to. And you can't help but be worried about him when he's in trouble, or be amused at him when he's being an insufferable idiot, or forgive him when he's being an utter bastard. And the fact that you'll never ever be alone," Harry paused, his eyes going wide with wonder, "again… The fact that despite it all you want to be closer, and that's scary, but so tempting at the same time…"

Harry trailed off, and Dumbledore stood up, laying an understanding hand on Harry's shoulder. "I hope you feel better now, my boy. It's a marvelous thing, the bond between sorceress and knight. Treasure it."

Harry was left staring blankly at his hands as Dumbledore walked away, satisfied with the knight. Albus had a feeling everything was going to be fine.

Draco found Harry in much the same place Harry had been in when he had left. Harry was staring distantly at his hands, for reasons unknown to Draco, but the he didn't always understand his knight, however much Draco enjoyed his company.

Harry looked up and smiled when Draco sat down beside him, unaccountably nervous. Harry's smile faltered as he aptly read the emotions through the bond.

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine…" Draco sat up straighter. He was tense, and Harry was surprised. Draco was never tense. Or at least, he wasn't supposed to be.

"What's wrong, Draco?"

Draco scowled at him, and Harry smirked. That was more like it.

"Nothing. I'm just fine."

"Uh huh…" Harry drawled, suddenly high spirited. He was almost coming to terms with his private confession, and it made him feel quite giddy.

Draco blinked at him, then smirked. "I could ask the same of you. You seem almost abnormally frisky. What happened?"

Harry shrugged noncommittally. "Just had a talk with Dumbledore."

"You know," remarked Draco, "I was talking to Tom, and apparently Dumbledore isn't as bad as I first thought."

Harry's grin faded slightly. "What were you doing talking to Tom?"

Draco eyed him gleefully. "Jealous?"

"No," Harry denied hotly, "not at all. I just don't trust him."

"Neither did I at first…" Draco mused, ignoring the flush on Harry's face. "But now I've seen him with Kelly, he seems quite nice."

"Sure," Harry replied. "And I'm Laguna Loire. Come on Draco, he doesn't like either of us, and there's something in him that's dangerous!"

Draco blinked up at Harry, who had stood up with the force of his words, the importance of getting Draco to understand foremost in Harry's mind. 

"Well, yea, I know that," Draco replied softly. "But he really loves Kellan. I don't think he'll hurt us unless we hurt her first."

Harry blinked, surprised at the conviction in Draco's voice. "You really that sure?"

"Yea," Draco frowned thoughtfully, "but I'm not sure what will happen if Kelly dies. That could be a problem."

Harry shrugged, suddenly at ease again, soothed by his sorceress' words and feelings. "We'll worry about that when we get that far."

Draco sighed and stood up. "I suppose you're right…" The tenseness was back, and Harry stared in uncertainty when Draco extended his hand to Harry.

"Give me your hand," Draco coaxed, "I want to give you something. Trust me."

Harry looked up at that, his smile almost blinding Draco with its brilliance, and Draco felt his heart skip a beat, certain Harry could feel it as well.

"Of course I trust you, Draco," Harry said simply. "How could I not?"

Draco chose to ignore this statement as it made him somewhat uncomfortable, regardless how happy he was to hear it. "Close your eyes," was all he said.

Harry did so, and all Draco could feel through the bond was a sincere anticipation.

Draco slid something on Harry's ring finger, and felt Harry's heart begin to beat doubly fast and the bond suddenly got slammed shut before Draco could know what Harry was feeling.

Harry's eyes opened slowly and he stared at the hand his ring was on. It was a pretty ring, thick and solid silver, the same colour as Draco's eyes, with sparkling inset emeralds the colour of Harry's eyes.

Draco took a chance and stepped closer carefully, ever aware that Harry was prone to being very nervous at these sorts of moments, but Harry was gazing at the ring, a dazed, uncertain look on his face. He looked up with dark green eyes as Draco's knuckles slowly trailed their way down Harry's cheek.

Draco took another half step forward and, encouraged when Harry didn't move away, slid his other hand around to tangle his fingers in the black hair and hold the head still before he softly pressed his lips to Harry's.

Harry stayed unresponsive for a minute, then tentatively kissed back, his left hand slipping around to caress the back of Draco's neck. 

Draco could feel the ring, heavy and cool on Harry's finger, and his lips curled upwards in a genuine smile as he moved back, pretending not to hear Harry's small sound of protest but rejoicing in it anyway.

Harry's eyes, when he slowly opened them, were glazed over and dreamy.

Draco stared at the dazed SeeD and on impulse stepped closer again, resting his hands lightly on Harry's hips and looking him in the eye.

"Harry?" he spoke softly, and Harry stared at him blankly for a few seconds before shaking his head to clear it. It didn't appear to work, but Harry was willing to take whatever he could get.

"Yea?" Harry's voice was a little husky and breathless, and Draco noted with delight that he hadn't stepped away yet.

"How do you feel?"

Harry gave him a bland look, well carried off despite the fact that Harry still looked a little distant. "Don't you know already?"

Draco quirked an eyebrow at him. "I can feel you shutting the bond, blocking me out emotionally, Harry. Why?"

Harry sighed, and his voice was tired and almost sad when he answered. "I don't want to fall in love with you, Draco."

"I know," Draco whispered, gazing into the deep green eyes, searching frantically for something he wasn't sure he was ready for either. "How close are you?"

Harry sighed heavily again and unknowingly pressed his forehead against Draco's. "Awfully close."

Draco moved slightly and pressed his lips against Harry's again, a sweet, chaste kiss. "Too close?" he murmured against Harry's mouth.

Harry nodded silently, unable to speak, still stubbornly keeping the bond closed, despite how hard it was protesting.

Draco smiled carefully. "Me too," he whispered and he turned around and swiftly walked away, refusing to let Harry see the almost scared look on his face.


	18. The Problem

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: Well, I can dream, can't I? :D

Chapter Rating: PG13 for no specific reason…

Author's Notes: It's been a while O.o; As I recall, the last thing I remember promising myself I'd do was a Valentine's Day fic… which should say a lot, except I think I updated another story around then…

I've definitely bitten off more than I can chew these few weeks, but don't worry. It'll sort itself out. Spring Break is coming, which means a whole week

_Draco: (gasping sarcastically) No, really?!_

_Harry: What a lot of time that is! How much does she need to do again?_

_Draco: Well! There's…_

_I_nv_u50: (interrupts) Shut up now or prepare to face the consequences_

(Yes, I'm in denial)

_Draco: Ooo, we're so scared…_

_Harry: Shush Draco! She can actually force us to work now!_

_I_nv_u50: (cackles evilly)_

Erm… no, there was no specific point to that. But is there ever? :D So my point is, there will be stuff for everyone I'm doing things for in spring break … even (wow!) a few more chapters!! … 'cept for when times change. That's being a real bugger to write. Grr. 

Oh well. Read the chapter, enjoy it, and please review!! Cheers!! :D

Draco and Harry were unusually quiet when the times for good-byes came. Neither looked at each other for very long; and the tense, almost awkward aura surrounding the two was making it very hard to pretend to not notice the stressed pair.

Harry kept twisting the ring nervously on his finger, sometimes tempted to take it off completely, but barely able to look away from the confusing trinket to be able to say goodbye properly. It was somewhat rude, he understood that much, but it was getting exceptionally more difficult to tear his thoughts away from Draco's gift and stay focused on the send-off.

He didn't quite understand what Draco was doing, or had planned to do, but Harry was well aware that whatever it was, it was working, and that scared him a little.

Harry could feel something inside of himself, pushing to be free, shoving steadily and relentlessly against the barriers and walls he had put up for his own emotional safety, for a specific reason.

Harry had never been in love before. Sure, he had had those on and off casual relationships, and he was still friends with those girls. Then there were the almost obligatory crushes, on that extra cute cadet who sat next to you in Weapons Basic Training, or the impossible crush on a highly admired instructor. He had watched Ron and Hermione fall in love with each other with happiness for the two of them, but he had always been afraid of the level of commitment required to be _in_ love. It was entirely different with crushes. They had no follow-ups, no vital commitments at all, even if it did work out. He had been happy for his two best friends when they had fallen in love, but he had also, secretly, been relieved that no one would ever make him fall in love, due to those emotional barricades.

And the fact that those walls were threatening to crumble, tossed and torn with the steadfast and determined _something_ pressing against them with intensive force, along with the help of the bond, was alarming, to say the least.

The fact that it was Draco whom was breaking all sense of reason and protection within Harry, and breaking all the rules when it came to the two of them, hurt a little as well. Even if there was a part of Harry, most likely influenced by the bond, which was thrilled to have the changes between them.

Harry was also seriously annoyed with himself because of this. He had never wanted to fall in love with Draco. All he had ever wanted before Draco had started manipulating him was to be friends with the blonde. 

Damn that sorceress.

Kieren lifted his head with a jerk, as startled as if a thunderbolt had just hit him.

A blonde lady and a young brunette man, both wearing SeeD uniforms, were busy playing an idle word game that required no active concentration. Both their gazes were fixed steadily on the man locked in the sole cell of the third level of the basement as they answered each other carelessly. The brunette had lost twice.

The minute he had helplessly responded to her call and raised his head though, the words stopped and their weapons were out, both fully alert now.

Kieren could care less.

::Are you ready love::

Kieren didn't bother replying, nor did he ask how she could reach him in what was supposed to be a magic proofed dungeon. It would have been pointless to ask her, especially if she really was determined to get her message through, and besides, he didn't really care anyway. It was enough to know that she had come for him when he had needed help.

The thought connecting them twinged slightly; she had been distracted from him.

::Change of plans, love. I'll come and collect you in a day or two. Keep your strength up::

And, just like that, the thought link snapped, her mind drawing away from his.

Kieren managed to contain his howl of anguish as his mind shattered with the loss and mental abandonment, but he couldn't help a few whimpers escaping.

Outside the cell, Quistis and Irvine exchanged confused and worried glances, and as the strange knight literally collapsed on the floor, they backed up to the wall again, resuming their game quietly.

Tom shared an open grin that nevertheless managed to be secret with Draco about Harry's reaction to the ring, but Draco's answering smile was tight and a little preoccupied, as were his formally verbal farewells, and Tom wondered distantly what had happened. 

He respected the blonde sorceress now; half understanding what Draco's life had been like since he had inherited the unwanted powers. Tom knew enough now to know that Kelly was extremely lucky to be where she was, and not locked up in a single room merely painted to look like the outside world.

Kelly was subdued, although whether it was an echo of the two's upset aura or sadness because they were leaving, Tom didn't know.  He picked her up anyway, and she clung to him a little tighter than usual, seeking comfort. Tom whispered something meaningless but funny to her, and turned his attention to the guests while she gave a small giggle.

Seifer and the other knights, whom Tom hadn't really talked to, seemed to accept the silence and distant air of the two teenagers in stride, and herded them onto the aircraft with no delay, promising to call from Esthar with updates on the situation.

Tom wasn't certain, but he thought they had planned to go to Esthar anyway, more than likely not telling Draco about it. Seen from that perspective, they were probably grateful for the passive outlook Draco now had, since the blonde was still blankly and automatically noting and remembering the formal farewells. His knight plainly took up all of his attention, and Tom wondered what Draco was thinking. Draco was letting nothing but preoccupation show on his face, a mild distraction.

The three older knights were no doubt grateful because it was almost a given that Draco would have made a huge fuss about Esthar, had he been paying attention to what the knights were saying at all.

The constant wondering and concern about Draco's and Harry's condition was starting to bother Tom more than he could say, so he turned without another word, glad that he had no more formal parts to play in the farewells. Then he walked back into the house to try and amuse the by now desolate Kelly.

And just in case it was the echo of the two's upset auras making her unhappy, Tom damned the sorceress and his knight. Kelly should never have to be unhappy. She deserved better than that, and Tom would do anything to see that she got all she deserved and more.

An hour or so later, when Kelly was cheerful again, and Minerva was entertaining the young girl while they ate, Tom was summoned into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore was fidgeting with some papers on his somewhat disorganized desk, and Tom raised his brows at the odd behavior. It wasn't like Dumbledore to fidget. He started to feel uneasy, and that made him annoyed. If he had to be apprehensive, he at least wanted some hint of what was wrong, but the fidgeting was the only clue Dumbledore gave. Dumbledore would never speak before he was ready.

Tom shifted his weight, pretending to pay more attention to the room than to Dumbledore, although his impatience was rising.

"Tom," Dumbledore began suddenly, his blue eyes unusually grave. "I've noticed recently that you and Kelly are much closer lately. We think, therefore, that it would be best for her to send you to Balamb or Dollet for a time, lest she get too dependent on you."

Tom stared at him, his entire body starting to tremble violently. He had seen the lips move slowly, enunciating each word clearly, and he heard words spoken in a gentle voice that even so delivered grief, but he was having a terribly hard time trying to decipher the meaning of those cruel words.

A few minutes passed, with Dumbledore watching the young man in concern, and the young man in question just blinking dazedly, hugging himself to try and ease the shaking that caused his teeth to chatter. He still hadn't caught on to the meaning of the words, and Dumbledore was starting to think that he might have to repeat himself, when a low whimper broke the silence.

A second later, a keening wail filled the silent air of the room, and then Tom staggered, falling to his knees unknowingly, with broken whispers and pleas filling the heavy silence the heartbroken cry had left.

"Oh Hyne oh Hyne oh Hyne – Hyne please-" he murmured over and over again in an unbroken litany that was threatening to become hysterical. He was dimly aware, in a distant part of his mind, that Dumbledore looked surprised, and he reasoned hazily that Dumbledore hadn't expected him to react this strongly. 

And all the while, a dark and heavy emptiness strove to gain control, pushing continuously while Tom remained too weak and scared to fight back against it.

A splinter of it broke free, and Tom surged to his feet, suddenly furious, his fear feeding the rage. "No!" he screamed, and Dumbledore watched him carefully. "I won't leave her! I'll die before you can make me go!" 

Something in Tom warned him not to say the whole sentence, so he eased back on the last fragment, but it hung on the air suffocatingly.  ::_And I'll kill you before you try…_::

Albus, perceiving the depths of the teenager's fear and anger, shook his head sorrowfully over the two. Something like that, that dependent on each other, it couldn't end happily. 

But there was nothing else he could do, not after he had seen the teenager's reaction, and it worried him as he started to placate the terrified young man as best he could.

She smiled, contemplating the young man that was filling her mind. He wasn't Kieren. She had no more interest in Kieren at the moment, especially since her sister and that blonde sorceress had left Winhill already. They went to Centra, to visit that baby sorceress and consult with her keeper.

That baby wasn't a threat as she stood, but she had inherited magic from Edea, and Edea's magic had been old and powerful. It would probably be best to kill the baby before she was old enough to choose a knight. Since that wouldn't happen for more than a few years, there was no real rush. She could wait a few weeks, if need be, for the assassination to take place.

She turned her thoughts back to the light blonde man, pondering his usefulness. 

He was getting angry with a shopkeeper, and she watched, a faint but humorless smile on her face.

He would do, She decided.

Tom eventually got calmed down, but he retired to his bedroom to stalk around the perimeter of it nervously, his nerves and mind still in a high state of panicked tension.

They couldn't separate him from Kelly. He wouldn't allow them to; they couldn't do that, to him or to her. They wouldn't dare. He worshipped her, yes, he did. It was plain to see, and it was also an excruciatingly vulnerable emotion to show, but he was helpless in the face of it, unable to deny it.

When she was old enough, another nine or so years approximately, he would apply to be her knight, simply because he wanted to be with her forever. He had no doubt that she would want the same thing. 

He would be forced to give into that black, hollow thing inside of him if he were made to leave. She was the only thing he knew bright enough to chase away the darkness inside of him. Without her, he was powerless to stop it. 

Peter sighed soundlessly and mentally cursed stall tenders and shopkeepers for being so dimwitted. Even after years of being as placid as they pleased, he was finally selling good wares and still they suspected him of deceitfulness! It was enough to make anyone mad, and if he had had a shouting match with the last one, well, it wasn't fault. 

They should stop pestering him. He sold some of the finest gifts and goods to be fund on Centra. They should at least trust him by now. 

He ran a hand through his pale hair and sat down on a bag containing his less fragile merchandise, fully prepared to contemplate foolish merchants and their stores bitterly. He had jus gotten comfortable, when he was startled enough to fall off his comfortable perch.

Delicately, at the back of his mind, had come a gentle and sly mindtouch. 

Zell flopped down beside Squall, making the movement seem easy and painless. "I'm bored."

Squall made a noncommittal noise, his gaze fixed unwaveringly on the air in front of him.

Zell, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Squall was busy piloting, continued to talk, just wanting to relieve the quiet in the control room, where the only noise was the humming of the engines. "Did you see that red eyed kid? He didn't look happy to see us. The girl was cute though. Sort of like a baby Selphie."

Squall snorted slightly at that, his eyes never leaving the air. "Whatever."

Zell smirked a bit at that and moved away again, stating to punch the air. "It was good to see Albus again though. It's been a while."

Squall said nothing; but made an agreeing noise, and Zell fell silent, content in the companionable silence and intent on his shadow boxing now. It would work to chase away the boredom. That, and the humorous thoughts that he unabashedly entertained about Squall and Laguna in the same room together.

Squall made a pained noise, and Zell grinned wordlessly, now bent on ignoring the Commander and fellow knight. It would all be worth it to see Squall together in the same room with his father.

Harry glanced at Draco nervously again, much like he had been doing for the entire air ride. He looked away as quickly as all the times before when he saw that Draco was still quietly watching him and Draco sighed through his nose, looking away to ease the crick in his neck that had come from the sideways tilt it had.

Harry hadn't looked at him for longer than split second glances since he had walked away after giving Harry that ring. He was almost beginning to regret that impulsive gift. 

He thought he knew exactly what it was that was making Harry so on edge, he was sure he knew the exact reason. 

He was only wishing that he had remained clueless on that aspect, because it was as painful as it was disheartening.

He stared out the window at the sea far below them, and he could feel Harry's stare heavy on his back, proof that now he wasn't watching Harry, Harry felt free to watch him. He didn't mind so much, it reminded him that there was still some hope. Sometimes.

He also wished he knew what to do, what to say to make it better to ease the inner turmoil he could feel, as surely as if it were his own, inside Harry. But he had a feeling that Harry needed to work this out on his own, or Draco would be blamed for any attempts of seduction that they would probably make together. But knowing that Harry could take weeks that they didn't have to sort himself out, the fact that Draco wouldn't be able to help him without being accused of being a manipulative bastard, that was probably the hardest thing of all to accept. 


	19. The Decision

Title: In The Interests Of …

Author: I_nv_u50

Pairings: DracoXHarry

Disclaimer: Ehehehehehehe….

Chapter Rating: Er… PG13 for some making out… I must say, it's about time.

Author's Notes: I apologize for the wait… I hope this chapter makes it somewhat worth it but I'm beginning to doubt that anything's enough to make up for the wait… I hope though, that, because this is probably what most of you want, that it's enough to convince you to think about carrying on reading?

_Draco: What are you blabbing on about, woman?_

_Harry: (wide-eyed) Um… (tugs on Draco's sleeve) Draco…?_

_Draco: (pulls his sleeve away) Good grief Harry! This is a designer top! What is it?_

_Slut!Harry: (pops up out of nowhere) I live! I live!_

_Harry: Hey?! What the?!_

_Slut!Harry: Bow down before me! Hear me now! I live!_

_Harry: (snorts) Yea right. I'm hardly ever like that. You're just a solid lump of caffeine._

_Slut!Harry: Wha? I'm melting! I'm meltiiiinnnnggg…. (proceeds to melt to a puddle on the floor)_

_Draco: Pity. I rather liked him._

And now back to the normal part of the show O.o;; Er… yes.. And also, if you don't know about FF8, Esthar's a strange city. It's got walkways above it until you reach the rough center of it, where you can catch rides on these traveling pods that look like hovering teacups. Seriously. They sit about six or so, I'm guessing… Good number.. Anyway, these pods go to the Presidential Palace, where Laguna lives _(glomps Laguna)_ He's so pretty and funny and goofy and daft and silly…. . er… anyway, _SPOILER_ if you haven't finished the game: Laguna is squall's father, which is why there's so little security around them, and which is also why Squall dreads going to Esthar. He doesn't like Laguna much. He thinks Laguna's an idiot.

_Squall: Well, he is!_

_I_nv_u50: But he's so nice and sweet and cute and funny and silly and adorable and idealistic and …._

_Squall: (snorts) Whatever._

Hmph. So anyway, there's a bit of info on that for you… So... Enjoy the chapter, and please review!! ^^

Once the Ragnarok had landed outside the Estharian walkways, there was nothing left to do but walk. They had landed just on the borders of the reclusive city, and Zell had explained that the only car rentals were further in – where no cars would be needed. Since they needed to go straight to the Palace anyway, and that was in the center of the city, there was no urgency to get a car. All the walkways ended up within reach of the little transporters that traveled around the city center. 

Rinoa and Draco walked between the four knights, with Squall and Zell in front and Seifer and Harry behind. Rinoa was a bit annoyed to this, but was also resigned to her fate, and accepted the single-minded protection that her knights gave her. Since Draco was still preoccupied by his own knight's continued avoidance, he didn't say anything about the arrangements that he probably would have taken exception to.

They fought off the monsters easily, the most dangerous ones being a few elnoyles, but since those were rare anyway, they didn't have to fight too hard. Harry alone could have beaten most of them without help, and he was the least experienced of the SeeDs. Luckily though, there were more experienced SeeDs around, because Harry had not dropped out of his daze yet.

Squall knew better than to show his exasperation at this, and Zell and Seifer wisely held their tongues as well, not willing to risk either the spoilt blonde sorceress' action, or their own beloved sorceress' reaction. They left Harry in peace, and the walk towards the traveling pods was spent in relative silence, with only a whispered, one sided conversation going on between Zell and Squall in front.

Harry was indeed lost in the turmoil of his own mid. He was trying really hard to analyze his own feelings, but they were confused at best, and bizarre at worst. 

He could admit to himself that he was starting to care for his sorceress; that was probably the easiest thing to understand that he had to work out. What was harder was determining how deep his caring went, and what was difficult was finding out if he wanted to care that much. The fact that he might want to, the fact that he was beginning to long for a chance to show that he wanted to… It wasn't scary, as such… It was just strange, to think that he had found someone to want to care for with such depth. And the fact that that someone was an arrogant, manipulative, spoilt, conniving bastard… Well, it might be somewhat humorous in that light, but still. It didn't bear thinking of. Stranger than that was the fact that he didn't really care. If he sometimes felt like laughing about those traits, then there was obviously something wrong with him. Or something right with Draco.

After all, how could anyone fall in love with someone who was truly wrong for them? Draco wasn't really any of those things, not to the full evil extent that they could go… And quite honestly, how wrong could love be? If that was how he really felt about Draco – and he wasn't saying he was – then would that really be so bad? 

Besides, Harry thought and smiled secretively to himself and Draco glanced behind to look at him, would it really be so bad? Falling in love with the one person you were closest to in the world, one who, supposedly, you'd understand more than anyone else ever could… It was a lot more than some people ever got. The bond itself was something special that couldn't be recreated without what he and Draco shared.

On the other hand though, knowing too much about a person might not be a good thing all the time. It could lead one to be just as scheming and devious as the person one was claiming to love.

Harry sighed silently, and rubbed his forehead in confusion. He wasn't getting anywhere. He remembered his conversation with Dumbledore all too clearly, and while it helped somewhat, it also managed to confuse him further. He just didn't know what he wanted.

Draco remembered to just keep putting one foot in front of the other. Harry's thoughts were whirling around until they were all muddled, and all that the bond sent him was perplexion. It was beginning to affect him personally, and that he couldn't allow. 

He whispered a request to Rinoa, hoping Seifer wouldn't hear it. She merely gave him a concerned and sympathetic look, and kept walking when he stopped. Seifer hesitated, but Rinoa obviously told him mentally to get a move on, because he snorted and grumbled to himself. 

Draco caught hold of Harry's arm before Harry could unthinkingly keep walking, and Harry started, blinking at Draco as if he had never seen the blonde before.

He glanced around to look for Rinoa presumably, and seeing her and her knights a short distance off, jokingly pushing each other around, he blinked.

Then he turned back to Draco. "Why did we stop?"

Draco massaged his temples in a vague hop to relieve the headache Harry had given him. It didn't work. He dropped his hand and sighed. "Look, I'm sorry if giving you the ring was the wrong thing to do. I thought you'd like it. If it would help you settle matters in your head, through it over the walkway, whatever. Just stop thinking so hard. You're giving me a headache, and I have better things to do with myself than worry ceaselessly about how some trinket affected you." Draco paused, seeing Harry's eyes widen and get darker with anger. He held up a hand to stop the angry flow of words before it started and stepped closer, knowing it would silence the knight. "I'm sorry. Just… I didn't mean for it to confuse it so much. Take it as you want it, don't wonder about my reasons. I don't know them myself, to tell you the truth. Just… don't torment yourself about it."

Before he could lose his advantage, Draco leaned closer and brushed his lips gently across Harry's forehead. Smiling slightly at Harry's somewhat stupefied expression, Draco turned and went to go catch up with the others. It was all up to Harry now.

Squall was beginning to feel a familiar feeling of dread rise up within him. He valiantly tried to stifle it before the others realized who the vague sense of unease belonged to, but it was obviously failing, given that he now had a hand in Zell's, and Rinoa's arm was around his waist with her head on his shoulder. 

Damn. That was the last thing he needed. He wanted the comfort, oh Hyne did he want it, but if anyone were to see them like this… If Laguna were to see them like this…

It would be beyond embarrassing. It would be plain annoying. Zell chuckled beside him and Squall glared at him from the corner of his eye. 

Zell winked. "Don't worry about it Squall. We'll protect you."

Squall snorted, not placing too much faith in his words. They would probably end up laughing, especially if Seifer clued in. And by the way Seifer was smirking, Squall knew he had clued in.

They were in a traveling pod by now, making their way speedily to within walking distance of the Palace, where one of Laguna's advisors would meet them. Squall found himself hoping it was Kiros. Ward was just too hard to understand, although Zell seemed to have picked it up quickly. Must have to do with the strange events of six years before… He turned his thoughts away quickly. Ultimecia was gone. No more. It was stupid to live in the past. Zell squeezed his hand silently, and Squall ignored him, knowing Zell would understand. 

No more of that now, they were stopping, and from there it would only be a short walk to… Laguna.

Draco had never seen anything like this city before. It was the exact opposite to Winhill; huge and full of technology to Winhill's small, primitive village like setting. He was so busy looking at his surroundings that when he almost tripped over someone, he very nearly went flying into a stranger. 

Following the stranger's dirty look, Draco looked down at his feet to find Harry blinking up at him bemusedly, adjusting his glasses.

Draco smirked in amusement, a smirk that widened to a smile when Harry shot him a dirty look and held out a hand wordlessly. Draco obligingly took it and pulled Harry to his feet before returning his gaze to the stranger that Harry had obviously bumped into.

The older man had black eyes, and slightly greasy hair of the same color. Draco smiled politely and offered his hand. "Hello. I am Draco Malfoy."

The man glanced at him, a swift look of approval disappearing as soon as he looked back at Harry. He took Draco's proffered hand and gave it a firm shake. 

"Severus Snape. Am I correct in assuming you are the sorceress?"

Draco grinned at that and gestured to his still scantily clad body. "I believe I am, sir."

Snape averted his gaze and coughed slightly, transferring his penetrating gaze to the other sorceress and knights. "Squall Leonhart I presume?"

His tone held nothing but cool, polite contempt. Draco watched in amusement, as Squall's eyes grew cool in reply. "Yes. Is Laguna available now?"

"Not at this moment I'm afraid, he is engaged in a diplomatic meeting with Fisherman's Horizon."

"Are they going to fix the railroad after all?" Harry asked curiously.

Snape looked at him with an expression usually reserved for something a cat dragged in. "Indeed," he replied frostily. Harry blinked then scowled.

Draco smirked again, beginning to enjoy himself immensely. "So we can all see the famous Esthar after they fix it?"

Snape turned enthusiastic eyes to Draco. "Exactly! And once that's complete, we'll start –"

"Excuse me," Rinoa cut in with a sweet smile. 

Snape stared at her, having obviously forgotten her existence. "Yes?"

"I'm very tired, and it is quite late, judging by the sky color. My knights are travel weary as well, and I'm sure we'd all feel better after some dinner and a good night's sleep. We can see Laguna in the morning, is there any place we can sleep tonight?"

Snape hesitated. "Yes. Yes, of course. Follow me please. I will show you the dining room and instruct someone to serve you and then show you to your rooms. You can see Laguna in the morning."

With that, he whirled around and strode off quickly, leaving the other to follow him. Draco guilelessly returned Harry's scowl with another smirk, and walked off after the older man. 

Sadly, he was also getting tired, having spent his first full day out of Winhill since he was too young to remember. Logically though, it had been a busy day – the busiest he could remember having for a while, and if that wasn't a reason to go to bed so early, nothing was. He thought he had sufficient reason. He didn't have to like it, but it was sensible. And who could avoid being sensible with Harry by one's side? A Harry who, supposedly, had put all his problems off without another horrible problem. That was something to be thankful for at any rate.

If it was too quiet at dinner, no one said anything, perhaps because it was too quiet. It was, however, a companionable silence, even Zell having nothing pressing to say. And if any of the knights besides Harry got a listening, preoccupied look on their face, Draco ignored it. It was obvious that they could hear something, but since he couldn't hear it… well, if they were going crazy, that was their problem. He didn't care very much for Seifer, and squall made him slightly uncomfortable most of the time… Not scared, just uneasy. But Rinoa was somewhat nice, if a little bit too pushy for comfort, and Zell was also fun to be around, even if he rarely shut up. 

Draco thought about it, and reached the conclusion on his way to his bedroom. He liked being with them, most of the time. He enjoyed their company most of the time. He had fun watching Zell and Squall tease each other and then playfully gang up against Seifer. He… liked them.

That startled him more than anything did, the fact that he had made some friends, at least on his part, which Harry hadn't had first. Not that he would call Harry's friends his friends… But still. He pushed open the door the maid had gestured to him and walked in, still thinking about it.

He was startled out of his thoughts by the fact that there was someone on his bed.

Draco glanced up at that, and, on seeing whom it was, smiled genuinely, saving it from being a smirk just in time. Harry looked back at him, uncertainty in the very way he held himself.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked; trying not to sound too pleased.

Harry shrugged noncommittally and fixed Draco with that searching gaze he had been using since the beginning of dinner. "They said it was my room."

Now the smirk came out, and Draco welcomed it, the searching gaze making him uncomfortable. He winked as well, and Harry flushed and looked down at the floor.

Draco pretended to act hurt. "What? What's wrong?"

"Draco," Harry said quietly, lifting his eyes from the floor to fix Draco with a firm, unwavering gaze. 

Draco felt an impending sense of doom, but he let Harry continue. Or rather, he didn't stop Harry from speaking, although suddenly, it was the only thing he wanted to do. The room was starting to feel very hot.

"Do you love me?"

The question startled Draco and he stared at Harry in surprise, sure that he had misheard. The blood pounding in his ears would warp anything anyone said, so Harry couldn't have asked that.

Harry kept watching him quietly, his green eyes calm and dark with something that was almost hopeful.

And Draco was torn between two answers, both of which would be lies to an extent.

If he said yes, he would be lying, because he wasn't sure that what he felt could honestly be classified as love. If he said no, not only would Harry probably withdraw himself emotionally and physically, but also Draco would have been denying his feelings. Just because he wasn't sure it was love didn't mean that it wasn't something equally special and caring.

He hesitated in confusion, his mind dizzy with conflicting thoughts, and the spark of hope that was in Harry's eyes started to dim with uncertainty with the length of silence. Draco thought hurriedly. He needed strength to beat the rogue sorceress, and if this was the only way to do it… well, he could always tell Harry the truth later. And maybe what he was feeling was close enough to love to convince Harry that he spoke the truth… he hoped that wasn't it. 

Harry stood up to go find another room to sleep in, his eyes dark with something that was almost anguish but wasn't really, and Draco stepped closer before Harry could move away. He stepped so close that their chests were pressed together, and Harry's hands came up automatically to hold his bare shoulders to keep them both balanced and on their feet.

Draco leaned closer, resting his forehead against Harry's. "Yes. Yes, I think I do."

Harry kissed him then, open mouthed and fast enough that Draco was pleasantly surprised, but the blonde quickly melted into the contact, deepening the kiss.

And immediately he rocked back on his heels, utterly stunned. Harry watched him, a smile playing about his lips as Draco stared at him silently, shocked, before slowly lifting a hand and pressing fingers to his lips as he visibly tried to slow down his breathing, which was coming out in short, stabbing gasps for breath.

Harry had opened his side of the bond during the kiss, completely and absolutely, hiding nothing and letting nothing be held back. And all that Draco had been able to read in the wide-open link was love; love and a simple joy that the feeling was reciprocated. 

And since the bond didn't lie, couldn't ever lie, Draco would have to accept the fact that his knight loved him, was very nearly almost _in love with him, and furthermore, was happy with the fact, having at last reached it._

Catching the astounded look still in Draco's eyes, Harry smiled somewhat shyly and stepped closer, narrowing the distance that Draco had put between them. He carefully kept his hands at his side this time.

"Show me you love me, Draco. Open yourself to me, please…"

It was the simple pleading tone that shook Draco out of his shock, and he shivered, one fine tremor that trembled through his body and was gone.

"I don't know how…"

"Let me in, Draco, please. You can trust me; I'm your knight. I love you. I'd never hurt you. I _couldn't_ hurt you."

There was nothing but genuine sincerity in Harry's eyes, and the still wide-open bond echoed the sentiment and showed Draco how desperate Harry was to get some acknowledgement. 

Draco, feeling helplessly cornered and seeing no obvious way out, answered that desperation and forced the link more open than he had ever let it go before. Harry's sharp intake of breath made Draco close his eyes in sudden fear that Harry knew about his lie.

Thus he was quite surprised when warm hands slid up his arms and down his chest to pause just above his ribcage. Draco opened his eyes slowly, carefully, and looked down at Harry's splayed fingers for a second before looking up into Harry's eyes.

They were warm and tender, fathomless in their depths, and they were smiling up at him as the hands continued down, sliding around Draco's waist; and Harry hugged himself closer, resting his cheek on Draco's shoulder, the lines of their bodies touching.

"It's all right, you know. It's okay to be scared I guess. I'm scared too, but it feels right, doesn't it? Like we're supposed to do this… Hyne that sounds stupid," Harry gave a breathless laugh. "I've never done this before either, you know. Do you think… it would be wrong to try it together?"

Harry's lips pressed against Draco's neck for a second, and Draco nodded silently, letting the bond speak his agreement for him. Harry lifted his head and smiled shyly, a hidden quality lurking beneath the uncertainty as Harry nudged Draco towards the bed, lying down next to the sorceress once he was down.

Draco blinked at him lazily for a second, then kissed him gently on the mouth. Harry opened his mouth to encourage and deepen the kiss, and a sliver of doubt began to make itself known, pricking the haze of sensual sensations that threatened to overpower his thinking.

"Stop," he gasped, not at all sure what he wanted anymore.

Draco ignored him and traced Harry's jaw line with a scrapes of teeth and tongue that likened to drive Harry mad. He tilted his head back to help Draco.

"I've never done this before," Harry whispered softly as Draco started kissing down his neck. "What if I do it wrong?"

Draco raised his head to look Harry in the eye. His eyes were glowing silver. "Trust in me. Trust in yourself. Trust in us both, we won't ever do anything wrong. We'll be great together."

Harry believed him and settled back again, lifting his hands to splay his fingers on Draco's back, delighting in the muscles rippling underneath his skin. Draco made a soft sound of approval and turned off the lights with an unsteady thought, and then there was nothing left but them, the bond, and the shared pleasure in the dark.


End file.
